


A Sadistic Stranger

by cursedcache



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Gaping, Blood and Gore, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gaslighting, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedcache/pseuds/cursedcache
Summary: This is why you must always trust your gut, because no matter how nice and attractive someone may seem- the devil will appear to you in the shape of someone you trust. In Eddie's case it was in the shape of a whiskey laced smile and golden green eyes. Now he has to fight for survival and his sanity. He won't give in to his strong calloused hands, no matter how good they feel around his neck. Because the man is a monster. He doesn't care about your gender or age- if he finds you pretty he'll make you his even if he has to break you in every way imaginable to make you realize that.
Relationships: original - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

_ Why couldn’t he just die? _

_ He no longer tried to resist as his body lay immobile in a shallow buried hole, his ankle bent at an awkward angle which he could only assume meant was broken. _

_ Anxiety had long ago ridden his awkward teenage body, causing his fingernails to become clumped with debris. His body buzzed uncontrollably with fear as a gush of warm liquid trickled down his leg soaking the bug filled dirt beneath him. _

_ He was in so much pain- so much pain that thank God adrenaline existed because the agony made it difficult for him to think clearly. _

_ Well, _

_ I guess we should start from the beginning. _

_ The young boy’s name was Eddie and to sum up what had happened shortly, he was betrayed and now he was going to die because of it. _

_ Eddie with his battered face now covered in dirt and blood filled snot cried out incoherent pleads from the cold forest floor as  _ **_he_ ** _ walked into sight and whistled a singsong around the shallow hole. _

_ “Darlin...you really shouldn’t have run away like that. Now look at the mess you’re in.” _

_ Eddie licked his cracked lips, the light taste of iron and dirt faintly remaining after as he let out a guttural cry of disgust.  _ **_He_ ** _ crawled ontop of his half buried body within the shallow grave and kissed his forehead. Eddie felt paralyzed from the heavier weight ontop of him and his voice broke down into hysteric whimpers as his captor leered down at him with a sadistic smile.  _ **_His_ ** _ hand came around to cradle his head and pet away at his disheveled baby hair that were matted with blood and dirt. _

_ “You’re never gonna leave this property, Edds.” _

**_1 day earlier_ **

  
  
  


**_“_ ** _ Dude you’re such a pussy!” _

_ His friend Michael barked out a laugh and his two other friends Janessa and Ashley quietly giggled behind him in unison. _

_ Calling them his friends was kind of a stretch. Truth is, Michael had actually gotten in trouble with the police and since the entire town knew Eddie was the Sheriff’s son, they immediately befriended him or rather, harassed him until he said yes. _

_ Eddie sucked in the cold crisp morning air as he slid his hands into his hoodie pockets and timidly looked over at the girls who sat on Michael’s car. _

_ It was a cold, mid October morning so it was insane how little these girls managed to wear. _

_ They were sweet to Eddie don’t get him wrong but it was clear that their intentions weren’t to befriend the boy. _

_ Eddie out of habit, licked his lips to moisten them before shifting his eyes away but not before Janessa, his favorite of the two, wiggled her eyebrows accusingly. _

_ “You know it’s not really wiggling both if you only have one.” Eddie teased with a tooth filled grin. _

_ Janessa gasped, looking at him incredulously before shimmying her shoulder at him and flipping her hair behind her back. “Oh but you love it, darling.” _

_ “Shut up, you know you’re beautiful”, Eddie barked out a laugh in which Ashley pouted and looked over at him from Janessa’s shoulder. “Am I beautiful?” _

_ “I'd rather eat my own vomit then look at you.” Eddie rolled his eyes sarcastically before smiling, in which Ashley giggled and lurched over to slug at his shoulder. _

_ “Yeah Um can we get off planet CUCK and get back to what we were originally talking about?” Michael spat, the two girls including Eddie looking over at him with an annoyed expression. _

_ My God, Eddie swore it took everything in him not to commit murder sometimes. _

_ “What’s the problem, dude? Live a little!” Michael pressed. _

_ “The problem is that I’m not a fucking idiot.” Eddie huffed out while anxiously chewing on the string of his hoodie.  _

_ “Have you seriously not seen one scary movie in your entire life?” _

_ “Uhhh let me think about that- oh yeah, no. No I haven’t.” _

_ And here we go. _

_ “And do you wanna know why?” Michael continued with that all knowing and shit eating grin.  _

_ “I’d love to know why.” Eddie Sarcastically replied, his baby brown eyes glazing over with irritation. _

_ “Because I’m not a 17 year old virgin, Eddie, that’s why!” _

_ Eddie scoffed and shook his head, the idiocy of the man-child was astounding. _

_ Letting out a bark of laughter, his hand reached up to rest on the bridge of his nose as he sighed out. _

_ “Sometimes you say the dumbest shit.” _

_ “Will you quit fighting you two? My God, you’re gonna make me miss my period from anxiety!” _

_ “Okay ew and I’m pretty sure we’d all know why your period was late, Ashley,” Michael snickered causing the small girl to blush and lunge at him with frustration. _

_ “Well I’m glad you know then cuz’ you’d be the one taking responsibility, Jackass.” _

_ Sometimes these people were way too much for Eddie, he could already feel his body begin to shake with nerves as he stood on the sidelines and watched Ashley continue to beat on the other man in-front of him. _

_ Despite wanting to just go home already, he forced out a laugh and finally pried the small girl off of him. _

_ “Pfft! The guy makes fun of Eddie for being a virgin but still gets grossed out over period talk.” Janessa shook her head, her hoop earring dangling through her unruly and curly brown hair as she crossed her arms over her chest, Ashley soon mimicking her as she looked at Michael with disapproval. _

_ “She’s gotcha there.” Eddie shrugged his boney and awkward teen like shoulders as his dirty white chucks unconsciously began to scuff against the mixture of dirt and dead leaves scattered across the ground. _

_ Suddenly their conversation was cut short as an old burnt orange toyota truck slowed down next to them, it recognizably known as the old man named Bill who lived further up town. _

_ The old man slowly reached over the other seat and started to roll the creaky window down manually, the smell of tobacco expelling from his vehicle as he did so. _

_ Seeing this, the kids all walked up closer to the window with curiosity, Bill licking his wrinkled lips to moisten them before finally speaking.  _

_ “Hi Eddie...your father, has he heard anything else about the attack?” _

_ Bill knitted his salt and pepper brows at him before continuing, “This town ain’t what it used to be ever since little old Rachel..I still can’t believe it. She had so much promise, you know?” _

_ “Y..Yeah, she sure did, Bill.” Eddie looked into the pained man’s expression with pity. There was so much he wanted to ask him..but Rachel was his stepdaughter, it had to of been a sore subject for him. _

_ “Son..” Bill started, his wrinkled fingers tightening around the stick-shift as he stare into the young man’s eyes with contemplation.  _

_ “Yes sir?” _

_ “Do you really think it was a bear attack? I haven’t seen bear attacks here in years..been fishing in those creeks even longer.” _

_ Eddie’s heart cracked in two and it was in that instant that all he wanted to do was run home and hug his father. He had no idea how to handle this situation, it was obvious this poor man was missing sleep because of it. _

_ “Honestly Sir...I don’t know. I guess..it does seem a little strange. I’m just- so sorry for your loss. And I-I assure you, my father won’t stop until he gets Rachel justice. I’ll make sure of it.” _

_ “Stay out of those woods, Eddie.” Bill cleared his throat and tucked his truckers hat firmly onto his head, the muscles in his aged face tensing as if trying to hold back tears. _

_ Eddie’s plump bottom lip trembled as he stared at the older man, completely frozen before Michael behind him, gave him a light shove to snap him out of it. _

_ “Ah- of course, Bill. Absolutely.” he clumsily nodded, his sunken amber eyes zeroing in on the stack of missing person flyers resting in the passenger seat. _

_ The man wasn’t born yesterday, he knew kids were always up to no good but despite it all, he just nodded and rolled his window back up again before driving off the muddy side of the road and back up the foggy hill towards town.  _

_ The two girls’ faint laughter and mimicry of the old man faded in the back of Eddie’s mind as he took a deep breath, light fog escaping his lips as he focused in on his surroundings. _

_ The mountain’s in the far off distance cascaded for miles, a mixture of cloud and fog reverberating off of their peaks in the ominous autumn air. Eddie swore there were probably hundreds of bigfoot and other creatures that would gladly eat him within those mysterious woods and quite frankly he’s sure that’s what got Rachel. _

_ Rachel was a popular girl. She was a cheerleader, was good with her studies, a total beauty and kind to literally everyone. Eddie just couldn’t begin to understand why someone would subject such a sweet and innocent girl to that type of brutality. _

_ It reminded the boy of a far off memory. His childhood friend who had mysteriously gone missing when they were just 8 years old. It killed him to think little Jamie could have easily gone through the same thing without him ever getting any real closure. _

_ They were just sweet little boys who spent their every waking day together. Pretending they were secret agents on a mission as they’d stumble across the creak. Eddie remembered it as if it were yesterday. He remembers holding onto that warm and clammy hand that yanked him through the trees. Those kind green eyes and dimpled smile that made him believe they would be best friends forever. That no one would ever no or understand him like Jamie. _

_ “Dude...are you seriously crying? If it’s that much of a deal then-” _

_ “Shut the fuck up.” Eddie sniffled and blinked away his tears before wiping it from his flushed cheeks, rosey from the nipping air.  _

_ “I was just thinking about how hard Bill must be taking this.” _

_ “See? That’s your problem, you think too much. It was just some wild animal and yeah it’s fucked but what can you do?” _

_ “Um, we could always NOT go in the woods with the fucking murder case in process! That’s what we can do.” _

_ “Oh my God, Eddie, you are such a freaking bitch sometimes. Fine. You don’t wanna go? Don’t go then, that’s your problem, you’ll just miss out on the weed, booze and boobs. Your choice, we just wanted to see if you were actually cool or not.” _

_ Eddie scoffed, his amber eyes glancing over at the girls expectantly, only to see them quietly standing beside Michael in agreement. _

_ “You...you guys can’t be serious, you’re actually okay with this!?” _

_ To this, Janessa finally spoke up with a faint smile, “It’ll be fun, I promise! We’ve done it before and nothing happened..there’ll be other kids there too! We all meet up and burn stuff, doesn’t that seem fun? There’s no way anything would out number us.” _

_ Eddie bit his lip, his fingers fidgeting together in his hoodie pouch as he began to think. _

_ There’s no way in hell his father would allow him to do this...but luckily because of the Rachel case, he’ll most likely be at the station all night. Maybe it would all be okay..with the way Janessa made it sound, it seemed like they would have the better odds against anything out there. _

_ Every fiber in his being was telling him that this was a terrible idea but despite it all, he chose to ignore the sirens blaring at him in this brain to rub far away. _

_ “I’m bringing my baseball bat and there better be food.” _

_ “Haha alright! That’s what I’m talkin’ about!” Michael roared as Janessa and Ashley cheered, drumming their hands against the hood of his Camaro. _

_ “Yeah, yeah, whatever!” Eddie’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he grinned and reached over, ruffling up Janessa and Ashley’s hair, causing them to squeal and throw their hands up. _

_ He just prayed this truly would be okay. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Closer to the bone (part 2)

Alright young man, I'm gonna be out late tonight, you keep this front door locked, am I clear?" Eddie's father ordered out as he threw on his water resistant jacket and badge, his expression changing to that of suspicion as he surveyed his kid.

Eddie's body lay stiffly against the wall as he folded his arms over his chest, totally looking inconspicuous as he smiled a twitching grin at his dad who continued to stare at him in question. 

"You..you're acting strange. Um-" his speech fell to a withering halt then as he glanced over at the boys hand that held a small bottle of lotion, causing him to clear his throat and look back towards the door in disgust. "Nevermind, I don't even wanna know. Just- goodnight Eddie."

"Goodnight dad, love you!" Eddie beamed and waved at the other with his firmly held bottle of lotion, causing his dad to cringe and mutter out a 'yeah..love you' back. 

Eddie practically broke his neck as he watched the lights from his dad's car disappear through the treeline towards town before he finally calmed down enough to drop his prop and get changed . He was positive he was going to die from humiliation later when his father would forever avoid looking him in the eye but he didn't care about that right now.

He was terrified. But not just terrified, thrilled, anxious, excited even. This was the first time he's even dared to go against his father like this. It felt good. He finally felt like a teenager. 

He quickly threw on his ragged 'young and reckless' hoodie un-ironically along with a plain black windbreaker before sliding down the handrail to his stairs. 

He made sure he had everything he needed, his inhaler, a water bottle, his seizure pen, a granola bar, another granola bar and last but not least, another granola bar, just in case he got lost of course.

Seeing those familiar headlights streaming through the trees, he knew his ride was here. So with one last look in the mirror, he fixed his disheveled clothes and his beanie before sliding on his backpack and clumsily fumbling for the handle of the door.

As he swung the door open his golden doe eyes were met with the glaring lights of Michael's old Camaro rolling up his gravel driveway. 

In an instant the cold of the autumn night breeze wafted to Eddie's nose and neck, causing his body to shutter and his hands to fly up and grab at his hoodie drawstrings. 

"Get in loser, we're going-" Janessa started but was cut off by a bark of laughter from Eddie as he walked up to the open car door and awkwardly climbed inside, humming out a "Shaddup".

"So are you ready to die?" Michael cackled out as his foot slammed on the gas, causing the back of his car to spin out as he drove off.

"D-Dude! the fuck are you doing you idiot!?" Eddie huffed out through raged breathe as he quickly fumbled with his seat-belt and looked out towards the dimly lit up forest road with widened eyes. "Your headlights fucking suck, are you trying to get us killed?"

Michael only looked over at him for a split second and grinned as he reached a hand back and placed it suggestively against Ashley's thigh, causing her to let out a squeak from the cold before swatting it off. 

Her response caused Michael to scoff and turn the volume up on the radio as he continued to drive through the heavily wooded road. 

Eddie was already feeling regret pool in his stomach as his eyes warily darted towards the dark forest that resided beside the road. 

"I'm burning I'm burning I'm burning for you"

Blue Oyster Cult blasted from the car as Michael turned the volume up another notch. His reddened blue eyes meeting with Ashley's from the rearview mirror, causing her to faintly smile and reach over to place a hand teasingly on his chest. 

God their relationship was confusing, Eddie let out a huff of a sigh and sunk into the front seat as he chewed on his hoodie string and glanced at Janessa from one of the mirrors. Of course she was lost into her phone as she nursed a cherry slushy and swayed her head from side to side to the song. How she was able to calmly sit there as Michael ripped through the forest night was beyond him. 

The sound of the engine and the vibrations reverberating off of the warm car was causing Eddie's eyes to drift off into sleep, the world for him falling silent as the once loud sounds drowned out into a muffled buzz.   
.   
.  
.  
"Ahaha!~ scoot over Eddie, I needa sit by my man!" Ashley giggled and clumsily crawled to the front, causing Eddie to jolt and suck in gasp of air, Eddie's innocent response causing Michael to smirk and playfully lean over and rest his hand on the other man's thigh.

"Don't cum in your pants now, Eddie." 

Just then, Michael's car bumped over something that let out a horrible screech of agony, causing everyone to scream out in terror, Ashley quickly hopping back into the back seat to converse hysterically with Janessa over what had happened. Despite that though, Michael simply continued to drive and even had the audacity to yell out "10 points!".

Eddie was horrified- and Michael, he was intoxicated.

"That's it! Stop the car right fucking now or I swear to God I'll call my dad!" Eddie screamed out, steam practically radiating off of him as he stared daggers at the other male behind the wheel. 

Michael looked absolutely pissed with his nostrils flared with rage, his knuckles turning white as he squeezed the wheel firmly and jerked the car to the side of the road.

Immediately Eddie hopped outside and let out a sigh of relief, his calloused fingers running through his short tufts of hair as he paced out behind the car, the cold autumn air nipping at his exposed skin through his hoodie as he leaned against the back of the trunk and just focused on breathing.

"Wow, Eddie, you sure know how to fuck up a good time, don't you?" Michael slammed the door behind him, leaving the two girls inside to converse as he stalked over to Eddie and placed a threatening hand on his shoulder.

"A-Are you kidding me? I'm ruining the good time? You're going to get us killed you dipshit!" He growled and shoved the bulkier teen away from him, his voice cracking throughout his speech due to being caught in the middle of puberty "You fucking killed something back there and you don't even care!?"

Michael simply smirked at the other male incredulously as he straightened himself out in front of Eddie and puffed out his chest, an intimidation tactic Eddie was all too familiar with due to Michael's other asshole jock friends. He continued to glare daggers into the frightened male's honey tinted eyes with both anger and temptation, their ears tuning out to the faint noises and echos ringing through the forest night.

"You pathetic little wuss, you really wanna try me?" 

Eddie just continued to glare back at the other in silence, truthfully he was terrified but there's no way in hell he was going to let this asshole treat him like he was lesser of a man. He may have been weak but he was no coward.

They stood like that for a moment just staring at each other and listening to the sound of crickets singing in the forest night. 

Eddie's brain at this point was moving a mile a minute, his adrenaline long gone as he took in his surroundings; they truly couldn't have pulled off to a worse location. 

Given that they lived in a small town surrounded by densely wooded areas, the majority of it was left untouched by man. There were no street lights, just dimly reflective signs and a concrete road, to the side a small patch of dirt designed for cars and the like to pull over to get their things in order. 

Eddie was soon ripped from his thoughts as he heard the sound of the car window rolling down and Ashley popping out the side of it, the faint sound of "Gently" by Slipknot playing from within the car. It caused Eddie's heart to immediately leap from his chest, this ominous yet gut wrenching feeling reeling deep from within him.

"Come on you guys! This place is really starting to freak us out, can we just go already?"

Michael just barked out a laugh, his eyes flashing over to his girlfriend then back over to Eddie in contemplation. "Sure babe, just give me a minute." 

And that's when he felt Michael's fist collide with his cheek. The force alone was enough strength to knock Eddie down on his ass. The impact of the ground knocked the wind from his lungs so he couldn't even process the pain of it all, just began to hyperventilate. His limbs shakily tried to lift him up but to no avail. God it truly felt like he was dying.

He heard the faint sounds of Ashley and Janessa screaming in his cloudy haze, yelling at Michael to stop as he walked his way to the car and revved the engine, Eddie's body easing back up into a sitting position as he frantically reached for his inhaler and took a puff. 

"See ya later Jackass."

Ashley and Janessa continued to yell frantically for him to stop as he teasingly jutted the car forward. Michael was an asshole but Eddie never thought he'd actually leave him. Despite that though, Eddie was more or less terrified of being left alone there so he groveled, as much as it hurt his ego. 

"W-Wait! You aren't serious! Just-..please Michael, I'm sorry okay? It got out of line, just take me home dude. I don't need to hangout with you all if I'm ruining the fun."

Eddie thought that's all he needed to do in order to patch things up, but as he reached for the car, Michael actually drove it into the street a few yards away from the skinnier boy, causing his honey kissed eyes to widen with terror, his limps turned to jelly as he watched his surroundings become enveloped by darkness. 

"W-Wait! Oh my God, Michael! God damn it, just take me home! If I get killed my father's going to hold you responsible!" 

Eddie thought that would be the final straw that broke the camels back but unfortunately, Michael merely shrugged his hand outside the window and yelled back to him. 

"Then call your cop daddy and have him pick your pathetic ass up."

Eddie felt hot tears streaming from his face as he watched his only ride drive off into the night, his nimble fingers shakily turning on his phone's flashlight as he frantically twisted his body in every direction he could in order to scan the area. 

He may have had a light source but to his horror, there was no cell reception.

Of course this would happen to him. 

He was absolutely screwed.

There were no cars and the ones that did eventually come by didn't stop for him, probably thought he was trying to jump them or something. 

At that point, he did the only thing he could do and kept walking, the back of his mind trying to ignore every single twig and tree branch that snapped in the distance behind him.

As he walked further though, he noticed a familiar car that had passed him a few times already, only this time the driver wasn't trying to be so subtle that he took notice of the boy. Instead, his eyes remained entirely on his, not even watching the road as he smiled at him with these dead eyes, his head even going so far as to turning to watch Eddie as his vehicle slowly passed once more. He was even missing some teeth which made it look even creepier if that was even possible, his hair resembling a matted birds nest that looked like it hadn't been washed for weeks. Eddie felt as if he were being violated simply by the look this man was giving him.

Eddie couldn't describe this feeling the man made him feel, as if he needed to vomit..that could have been simply for the fact that he looked inbred though, but it felt like he was curling in his own skin regardless. His dad always taught him to trust that feeling, so he knew that he needed to do something and fast.

As much as he hated it, there was nowhere else to go, he was going to have to venture further into the woods, if he didn't he was almost positive he'd be snatched the next time that car passed.

So,

holding firmly onto his pocket knife he shakily wiped away his tears and begrudgingly shut off his flashlight for camouflage. He snuggled himself between two trees as he watched the main road for a sign of the car and not even two minutes later that same familiar car made its way down the road, only it was going slower this time. 

God his face had to of been used as inspiration in horror movies, he could see it from here as the man's head darted from left to right as if he were looking for something or someone. He was obviously deranged.

Deciding he had better chances with the wolf in the woods, he slowly backed up further and continued his decent into the belly of the forest.


	3. Hey there little lady

The forest was terrifying. Each breeze wracking through Eddie's bones as he stepped haphazardly through the mushy brush of the forest floor. This couldn't be good, he had to find another way out. He was going to die if he continued on and he didn't want to end up like that poor girl, Rachel did.

so he thought up a plan. 

He'd just hang around in the dark and flag down another car, the next one he'd see. Maybe they'd lend him their phone and he could call his father, he didn't have to get in their car after all.

So it was decided, Eddie had to walk back towards the road.

His eyes darted around in the dark with anxiety as his mind created shadows of people spying on him in the night. Their wild hair flicking against the moonlight as they darted their heads out to look at him from behind the trees. 

Eddie knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him but he couldn't help but run with everything he had as soon as he turned his back on the shadow creatures his brain had created. 

As he made his way back towards the clearing to the road, Eddie took one more once over of where he was, making sure that the freak scoping him out before was long gone. Eddie hunkered down and simply waited.

Hearing his wheezy breath in the black silence of the night made the boy feel a bit unsettled but after a few moments of just waiting, he finally saw it. Dim headlights a few miles ahead driving towards him. This car was a 1978 Dodge Charger and Eddie was in love. Not only because he was a total geek when it came to muscle cars but that it was sure proof it wasn't the creep in the pontiac sunfire earlier.

As the car edged closer, Eddie became a bundle of nerves, his hand fidgeting with the pocketknife that hid within his pocket and the other waving out in desperation. 

The driver smirked as he caught sight of the boys foggy breath in his headlights, his tires rolling to a stop against the gravelly road as he edged closer and rolled down his window.

Eddie was at a loss of words, the man was absolutely gorgeous. He knew it was simply the halo affect but he felt that this man was trusting and was immediately coaxed with his crest white smile.

"Hey there pal, isn't it a little dark to be walkin' round these parts?" The man chuckled with a wolfish grin, his emerald eyes crinkling kindly as he spoke. 

Hypnotized Eddie walked closer to the man's vehicle and gave him a pleading smile in return, his doe eyes darting down to the man's cellphone that rested snugly inside of his cup holder. 

"Ah-..H-Hello s-s-Sir! I um- my friend he-" 

The man gave a kind smile at the boys rambling and slid his arm behind the headrest of the passenger seat, his head cocking to the side as he merely stared at the boy with a fond expression. 

"Would you like a lift? I'm stopping by the gas station anyways for a cellphone charger, afraid that's all i can do at the moment." the man shrugged.

Eddie bit his lip, the cold autumn air nipping at at his skin through his hoodie as he thought over his options. That was until he caught sight of that creepy motherfucker from before in his even creepier looking sunfire. 

The boy licked his lips, his head turning left and right frantically as the car edged closer towards them. 

His golden eyes darted to the kind and handsome man before him who's eyes were equally checking the sunfire out from his rearview mirror with a raised brow, his teeth fumbling with a toothpick as he spoke "You can try asking him if you'd like?"

Eddie gulped. 

"N-No! No! No that's quite alright, thank you very much uhm-" Eddie fumbled, his shaky fingers pulling at the handle to the stranger's passenger door as he looked over his shoulder once more at the car pulling up next to them.

The face the creep in the sunfire made at Eddie gave him all new types of nightmare fuel but the man next to him merely held his ground with a dead glare.

Eddie at this point was whimpering and jiggling the handle with urgency as his eyes scanned over the hood of the car in fear, them soon meeting the deranged bloodshot pupils that stare impossibly wide at him with psychotic desire.

the man's gaze remained on the car as it continued to edge away slowly, his chiseled jaw clenching in disdain until the car slowly and reluctantly drove past. "You're lucky I got here before he did, gotta be careful 'round here at night. Nothing but creeps cruising through for God knows what-" 

The man's eyes widened in shock as he caught sight of Eddie shakily using his inhaler, his other frozen hand scratching at the handle as his eyes remained deadset on the sunfire ahead.

"Fuck- my bad!" He leaned over to unlock the door before patting the seat down to welcome the boy who hurriedly flung his body inside, his small bum falling on top of the man's hand who merely let out a chuckle at the boy's chirp of shock and embarrassment. 

"Woah now little lady, just give me a second."

"haa..haa..Shit! I-I'm sorry he just really creeped me out!" Eddie's mind began to wander for a moment. From one, the lack of oxygen and two, did he just call him a lady? The thought soon left him though as his brain filled with humiliation instead.

The man only gave a wolfish chuckle and waved it off before turning on the radio and humming at the tune of the classic rock that played on the station.

Eddie eventually allowed his body to relax and couldn't help but give a small moan of approval as he smelled the delicious scent of sandalwood and bergamot fill his nostrils as he nestled his butt further into the leather seat.

The man smelled like his father, or- he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it almost gave him a sense of familiarity.

"Haha you like that?"

Eddie's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as his widened eyes met with wolfish green, his head subconsciously nodding as he gave a sheepish smile towards the older man that turned to face him. 

"Rather compliant aren't you?" he shook his head and returned his gaze to the forest road as he began to drive, the sound of the engine causing Eddie's hair to stand on end. 

He was really in a complete strangers car. 

A handsome stranger, but still.

"So then, what's your name?" the man cleared his throat.

The question eased Eddie's mind a bit seeing as how a serial killer wouldn't waste his time with getting to know the victim, right?

"I-I'm Eddie, sir. And you are?"

"John." he glanced over for a moment and smiled at Eddie before turning his gaze back to the road and clearing his throat. "No offense but you look a little young to be walking around a place like this, how old are you?" 

"I'm twenty- i-in a half!" Eddie sputtered, his eyes darting out the window to avoid the man's gaze that glanced over at him in amusement.

Why couldn't he just shut up and leave it at 20!? In an instant he felt that his situation would've been better had he told him he was a "legit" adult, capable of drinking. His friend was intoxicated afterall and his sweatshirt had smelled of beer.

His body instinctually shrunk in on himself as he heard the older male bark out a laugh and shake his head towards the road. 

"Twenty? Seriously? Well shit, you don't look a day over 16."

Fuck, right on the money. 

Eddie couldn't help but tear his eyes from the passenger window to meet the man's emeralds in disbelief, his tongue darting out to lick at his chapt lips with anxiety before he sheepishly muttered out. 

"You..how could you tell?" 

"Haha well for starters, no one who's twenty years old says "in a half" after stating their age." he shot Eddie a wink.

"Fuck.."

"Hey! Watch your language young man." John chuckled causing the boy to let out a groan and sink deeper into the man's leather seat. 

He should be fine.

He's fine.

Everything's fine.

Though..

A few moments had past and the air became slightly different, almost heavy. The radio going fuzzy as signal became sparse and they drove deeper into the fog.

It was then that John flicked the radio off that reality sunk in further.

"So uh..what were you doing out so late anyways?" John asked.

"M..My friends and I, we were gonna go to the woods and have a bonfire." Eddie cleared his throat, his chin tucked in towards his chest as he picked at the dead skin next to his fingernails with anxiety. 

John looked over, his lips curling into an amused smile as he took note before turning his gaze back to the road "But?"

"But..things turned bad. This asshole-" John glanced over at that and gave Eddie a stern stare that caused him to mutter apologetically before restating sheepishly, his ears burning a subtle red with embarrassment.

"This guy I know, Michael, he was drunk and acting stupid. We got in a fight and he left me- ugh..M-My dad doesn't even know I left tonight. I'm so dead..." Eddie let out a stress laced sigh and slid his hands over his face before dropping them back into his lap, his eyes peering to look at the man's unreadable expression as he merely nodded and kept his gaze locked on the dimly lit road. 

That's when Eddie decided it was his turn, "So..then what's your reasoning for being out so late?"

Eddie could've sworn he saw something change in the man's expression just then, his jaw strung tight like a bow as he spat his toothpick out the window and quietly sat in thought, his emerald eyes glazed over like a hollow body without a soul.

Being met with silence only made Eddie become hyper aware of his surroundings once more. His mind raced back to every horror movie scenario he's ever watched where the main character survived at the end, and he thought to himself, what would they do? He had become so chummy with some random guy he seriously didn't know a thing about, whatever his next move was, he couldn't show he was uncomfortable.

"Um-..I-I like your car by the way,I never see these models very much anymore." He chuckled nervously.

Sinking even further he couldn't help but press his body against the door of the charger, his cold and nimble fingers quietly etching their way up to give the handle a subtle tug as anxiety began to set in.

Locked.

The feeling of panic began to ensue as he nervously shifted his eyes back over to John only to be met with his eyes equally on him, studying every tendon that flexed beneath his hand as he pulled the handle to the door.

OH MY FUCK.

Every fiber in his being wanted to let out a cry but deciding he didn't want to give his distress away, he played it off as if he meant to reach for the handle to roll down the window and began to focus on the road ahead, but in reality he kept his eye on John in his peripheral.

That's when he saw it again, the darting eyes of John scanning his body up and down almost restless as he readjusted the way he was sitting multiple times, the weight of disgust settled in deep within Eddie's stomach like a full bladder of piss.

This was a mistake.

Now thinking about it, Eddie can't recall where they even are right now. Given the forest roads all sort of look the same at night but surely they would've reached a gas station by now. 

"Hey um..a-are we almost to the gas station? I need to pee." Eddie nervously gave a chuckle and glanced over at John in hopes that his face would soften up or that he'd say something to ease his mind. John however merely pulled off on the side of the road and locked his eyes on Eddie with a smile. A smile Eddie thought would ease his mind however it only made his skin crawl. 

"We're almost there, just gotta readjust something in the trunk real quick. It'll only take a second. Stay here?" 

Eddie gave the best smile he could muster and nodded, his eyes nervously darting to the front of the car as John proceeded to hop out and slam the door. His vision for a few moments became blinded by the light from the roof's lamp before it faded back to black and his eyes had readjusted once more.

He watched John in the rearview mirror, a sick feeling etching away deep within his stomach as he saw the man glance forward to see if the young boy was paying attention or not before opening the trunk.

Eddie's little heart leaped from his chest as he felt the weight in the car shift and lift up, almost like John had grabbed something heavy out of the trunk. 

He blinked his caramel eyes as he watched in both disbelief and horror. Just what the hell was he carrying? 

Just what...

Just..

Oh-

Oh my God.

Eddie began to hyperventilate as he sat frozen and petrified. There was John, cradling a large object that was wrapped in sheets, a heavy weighted limb flopping out of his arm and swinging in the air along with strands of flowing hair lit by the Charger's taillights with every step John took towards the ditch in the road.

Like a bat out of hell, Eddie opened the door and ran, didn't even think to be quiet, to grab his phone or close the door as he sprinted down the road sobbing. It didn't take very long before he heard the sound of scuffling feet picking up behind him in a sprint, and that's when Eddie full blown screamed, begging, just begging for him to leave him alone. 

"H-Help!!! Help! God- no!"

Eddie cried, blindly running into the pitch black darkness as he whaled and continued his pleas, the only source of direction being the feel of rubble rolling beneath his feet.

"You little bitch!- Thought you could get away from me?" He heard John growl as he picked up closer and grabbed ahold of the boy by his hoodie.

Eddie cried and kicked and hit anything he could as he was toppled to the ground, his body worn weak due to his asthma as he began to hyperventilate and wrestle the older man's much stronger limbs. "Haa-haa..-haa..p-plea-Agh!" Eddie cried as a fist collided with his face, his head whipping back and cracking against the concrete beneath him. 

He swore that blow alone had killed him but it didn't stop there.

The hits just kept coming, kept coming until he was borderline unconscious and a delirious slurring mess. That's when John unzipped the boys hoodie and ripped it open with a force that caused a gurgled mewl of protest to trickle from the boys beaten lips as his thin wrist raised up in an attempt to stop the man from defiling him. "St..ple-gh"

The man, now straddling his waist only smiled and looked down at him with softening eyes, his begging almost seemingly endearing as he analyzed the teens brutalized face. 

A little button nose all scraped from gravel.

Long awkward limbs not yet grown into, bushy eyebrows and disheveled flicks of brown curls matted with fresh blood, He was like an adorable little monkey to the man, unruly and selfish. 

"Sh..sh..sh, I'm not gonna do anything to you right now, okay pet?"

Eddie hiccuped and groaned in pain as he felt the man's calloused fingers pet against his swollen cheek and scalp, his wolfish voice hushing at his mewls of despair as he effortlessly tied the boys hands behind his back with his jacket and threw the boy over his shoulder to walk back to his car.

"Now you shouldn't have done that, boy..." John clucked as he bent over and gently set the boy's limp body into the seat once more, his hands dusting off his 501's as he sat back up and slammed the door before making his way back to his side and peering through the driverside window. 

"You precious little thing, I tried to warn you didn't I? Gotta be careful 'round here at night. Nothing but creeps cruising through for God knows what.''


	4. Home Sweet Home

Eddie's POV:

Everything hurt so badly.

It felt as if I were dreaming.

Only faint images flickering through black as I came and left my consciousness. 

I remember seeing headlights bouncing off of an old looking house within the brush. If I had to guess, I'd say we were some place south?

I-I can't remember correctly, I just remember the mosquito's that attacked at my lower back where my shirt riled up, how I smelled the faint stench of creek and heard the sound of croaking frogs and crickets in the distance.

How far from home was I...? Wherever we were, the man had been carrying me for a long time.

I remember being lifted up and cradled as if my body weighed nothing and the feel of a warm bicep against my swollen cheek as I was presumably being taken somewhere.

I so badly wanted to escape but it's as if my body shut down and the only thing left were my thoughts,

Was I drugged?

It took a few hours before my body finally recovered enough to let me wake and that's when the nightmare really began.

Just like my worst fear, the worst thing that could've ever transpired had happened to me.

Just like some animal, I was chained at the ankle in what looked to be some basement/bomb shelter, the walls and floor a sturdy cement that allowed no comfort or any answer as to what time it was. 

I so desperately wanted to cry out but I was petrified.

What if he came back? Or rather, when will he come back? What will I do then? What will he make me do? Oh my God, what if he doesn't come back at all?

I felt my heart begin to beat like a jackhammer within my chest as I tried not to vomit, instead retorting to shaky breaths as I took note of everything in the room. 

In front of me stood a large metal table bolted to the floor,

to my left there was a small room without a door and inside it a toilet and sink, how generous. 

Sadly I truly meant that, at least I didn't have to shit in a bucket. 

As vain as it sounded, the humiliation of that alone would've killed me before anything else did.

To the right corner of the room there stood a cabinet, a large metal cabinet with a deadbolt lock, and at my side a dirty mattress. 

No pillow, not even a blanket, just a dingy mattress with ominous stains all throughout it.

No thanks.

Suddenly, the sound of boots against wood flooring from above me could be heard.

My head winded back then forward as I followed the sound, my brain drawing out the map of the house as I did so. I had been so focused I hadn't noticed my body began vibrating with nerves as it came closer.

"P-..Ple-"

I whimpered out but choked up from the lack of moisture in the back of my throat so it came out like a croak instead as I heard the door to the cellar open before being locked again 

My chest rapidly began to rise and fall as I hyperventilated from the sight of that man before me, my tear filled eyes widening in terror as he made his way down the creaky stairs and quietly smiled, just..

staring at me.

In a fit of terror I let out out a high pitched cry and scooted back until my head tapped against the concrete wall, my feet shaking uncontrollably as he walked closer and crouched down to meet my eyes.

I hid my head in my knees and began babbling hysterically, just begging him to let me go, he however said nothing and only continued to stare, as if he were analyzing me like some insect.

After a few minutes passed and my hysteria subsided into hopeless whimpers, I raised my head.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he finally spoke out, a grizzly tone laced throughout his voice that felt like bourbon to the ears.

In utter shock, it was my turn to stare in silence, my brows knitting together in disbelief as I tried not to cry and instead looked at him with begging eyes.

"Ha..right." He continued, the corners of his lip curling up into a crooked smirk as he raised his hand to scratch at his stubble and stood up again, causing me to blink away the tears that filled my waterlines as he turned his back.

"W-Wai-.." I started but quickly fell silent as he turned around to face me once more and leaned his back against the metal table that stood bolted to the center of the room.

"I ask because you should know, you're gonna have to get used to being very uncomfortable." He chuckled.

"W-Why..?" 

"W-W-Why?" He mimicked with a sneer, "Now that's the question of the century...why? Why!? Because your dumb-ass got in my car like a cheap whore, that's why! I didn't even have to pay you and now...oh you poor thing." 

I grit my teeth as fresh tears slid down my face with both terror and rage, I knew I should've stayed silent but it was just too much to bear as he stood in-front of me, making a mockery of my pain.

"Wh-what did I do to you!? I- I never did anything to you! I-..I didn't want your money or anything! So why!?" I sputtered out breathlessly between my tears.

"You shut the fuck up or I swear to God I'll cut your damn tongue out, got it!? 

*general pov*

In an instant the man took hold of the boys battered face with a punishing grip, his fang like canines gritting with dominance as he snarled his threats. As much as Eddie wished to retaliate, he was truly petrified in that moment so with a defeated whimper he fell silent and merely cried, his vision gone blind to the man as they welled up with tears and his face scrunched like a child.

John only glared and gave a sigh of defeat as he let the boys face go and gave the bruised flesh of his cheek a warning slap. 

"Rule one" the man faced Eddie once more, the corners of his lips forming into an amused smile as he wagged his index finger close infront of Eddie's eyes.

"don't ever fucking talk back to me got it? This is your only warning. I WILL hurt you...but if you play nice, it won't be so lethal." 

His words did nothing to comfort the young boy but at this point there was no room to argue, though he can't say he was entirely listening either. Rather he was simply there to take the verbal assault and sob to himself.

His captor analyzed him in that moment, his eyes an ice cold as he watched the boy's body buzzing with fear, his crooked almost baby like teeth chattering together as if he were freezing, just muttering to himself. 

"Please God..Please God pleeease please..please God, please Go- Ah!" Eddie gasped in pain as the man yanked his head foreword by his hair and grunted. 

"I said to shut the fuck up! What's next, you want me to rip out yer' tooth so the tooth fairy'll come too? Maybe she'd save you right? Wanna test it out?" John threatened and whipped out his utility knife with built in pliers.

Eddie of course, could only cry as he felt the man jostle his head back in forth in a teasing manner before tossing it back against the concrete wall that caused his eyes to spin for a moment. 

"You pathetic bitch..you-" 

Eddie spat in the man's face and quickly rolled over, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in his knees as they scraped against the unforgiving concrete floor beneath him. 

He screamed and kicked and fought with all his might as his captor grabbed onto his ankle with a punishing squeeze but when he finally got away and scrambled towards the door, his grim reality stared him in the face.

Mewling and whining like a child in distress he continuously threw his body towards the direction of the stairs to no success, he was still bound to the ankle. 

He knew any attempt was futile but couldn't face what calmly stood behind him in weighted steel toe boots, so he tried and tried again.

The room fell silent except for the boy's exhausted grunts and dry hiccup-coughs as he continued to pull, the skin around his ankle rubbed raw as the steel scraped continuously against his flesh.

"I wanted to cherish you...wanted to ease you into it," John began.

Eddie's body began to convulse with fear as he screamed pleads and "no" from his throat, his hands coming up to cradle his neck as he curled into a ball and scrunched his eyes shut in his last attempt to escape. 

But no matter how tight he closed his eyes, he never escaped this nightmare.

He still heard the man's boots walking closer, felt the chain to his ankle lift from the ground and clink against cement until the dim light swinging back and forth from the roof faded into black, John's body eclipsing over his vision.

"c'mere." 

Eddie tried to cower further but discovered it was useless as he felt the man's strong hand grab at the base of his neck and force his head forward to look at him. He tried so desperately to crawl away but no matter how hard he tried, he was still met with the man's beautiful glare. 

"Did you just spit on me?" 

"N-No..no sir! No I- I-Im so sorry, it won't happen again! Please don't hurt me!" Eddie rambled hysterically, his bony shoulders jumping up and down from his sobs as the man merely stared him in the eye. 

"Eddie. I'll ask you one more time. Did you just fucking spit on me?" 

The boy's body stilled in that moment, his lips quivering like a baby's as he mustered the strength and nodded his head. He blinked his wet eyes up at his captor, begging for forgiveness as he simply nodded in reply." 

"Open your mouth." The man sighed and in an instant the boy let out an agonizing scream, his dirty palms raising up to rub at his eyes as he apologized profusely.

"Please no! Please! I-Im so sorry! It won't happen again! P-" he hiccuped. "Please d-don't rip out my teeth, please!" Eddie was hysterical, kneeling his face down to John's boots as he pled for forgiveness.

"Open your mouth, Eddie." 

John spoke calmly as he slid his calloused fingers down through the boy's hair, the almost gentle gesture causing the younger male to raise his head and look up at his stern face with this adorable expression that looked utterly helpless. 

His captor waited patiently, his thumb gently tapping against the boy's bruised lips until he shakily parted them allowing the thumb to enter inside.

The young man was petrified, silent tears streaming down his face as he fluttered his eyes shut and accepted his punishment. It wasn't until he heard the sound of a zipper that he opened his eyes, only to be met by the musky stench of man as his captor tapped the head of his cock against the boy's eyelid. 

Eddie flinched and immediately yanked his head away only to have him yanked right back by the firm hand gripping at the base of his hair.

"You..! You- I swear to God if you fucking- Ah!- Eddie's protests were cut short as John slapped his cheekbone with the back of his hand and tightened his hold on the boy's hair.

" You really don't get it do you? What position you're in..if you don't want to do this, I can always bring you back to your friends. Would you like that?" 

The boy's eyes widened in shock and he stared up at the man, questioning the weight of his words until he spoke once more, "got a big hole out back you can go join them in, where you can be eaten by maggots as one big happy family. You want that Eddie?" 

"No.." Eddie spoke thru gritted his teeth. His tear stained eyes burned holes of hatred into his captor as his body shook with both rage and terror from the satisfied grin that formed on the man's face. 

"Then open your fucking mouth. Now." 

Eddie did what he only could do and cried, his chest heaving with each hiccup of air he'd inhale as he parted his lips and closed his eyes. He couldn't leave but he didn't have to see or accept what was happening, so instead he'd pray that God would take him away and bring him to see his friends. 

His cries echoed louder the more the man delayed his punishment, the anticipation wearing him down as he listened to the man whistle and shuffle his feet.

Still, he refused to open his eyes.

What he thought would be the man's disgusting girth entering his mouth was instead replaced with a hot and steady stream of piss. 

Eddie released a disgusted and garbled gasp as he tried to jerk his body away, except the man's fingers laced through his hair were much stronger.

It was like no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape. The man laughed even, his whiskey laced voice bubbling into chuckles of adoration as he aimed his stream to pour down on the boy's head, causing his body to slump with surrender as he simply cried and waited for his punishment to be over. 

What felt like hours were mere seconds as the man finished and yanked the boys head forward once more, causing him to let out a gasp of pain. 

"Lick it clean." He growled.

The boy begged and cried and shook his head, pleading for him to do anything else but it was pointless. In the end the man gripped his jaw and forced his flaccid cock into the boy's mouth, letting out a pleased sigh as he felt his repulsed tongue slick and slide against his shaft in order to clean it. 

"That's right..that's a good boy. Now say thank you for the treat, sir." John smiled, thumbing at the boy's quivering jaw that tightened in revolt. 

"Th....thank- y-you.." Eddie rasped through gritted teeth, his clothes now soaked with cold piss causing the fabric to stick to his shivering skin. 

John was displeased as he watched the boy's poor display, his golden eyes never once meeting his green as he spoke. 

"Thank you- what? Eddie." He growled.

"Thank-...you for the t-treat..sir." 

It was at this point that Eddie realized the only way out of here was with compliance. No matter what he did, the older man had the upper hand. It was because of his lack of forethought that he was now beaten and covered in cold piss. 

His outbursts have gotten him nowhere so if he wanted out of this nightmare he had to play his cards right. 

"That's right. Good. You learn your lesson then baby?" John smiled and knelt down to meet the shivering teen at eye level, his eyes glazing over with desire as the drenched clothes clung to his body. 

"Ye..yes..I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry so, please- don't leave me like this. Sir.." Eddie whimpered, his teary eyes glistening up to peer into the man's face that merely stare back at him in thought. 

"....Later. Daddy's gotta meeting, so just behave until then."

John stood then and dusted off his Levi's before walking back to the staircase, leaving Eddie to scream and cry in the dim basement behind him.

"Please! Please no! Fuck!- Fuck you, you piece of shit! Go to hell!" Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs then, crying hysterically as he stood and yanked at the chain clasped to his ankle, his sopping clothes chafing against his skin as he shuffled around the room, desperately searching for a way out.

"Please! Please don't leave me like this! I-" 

The poor boy fell to the floor, sobbing into his pruned hands as he tried to calm down and think.

It was so cold, so fucking cold that he could see his damn breath and now his clothes were wet. He didn't know which was worse, dying of hypothermia or taking off his clothes and being more susceptible to being assaulted by his captor. 

He couldn't think clearly but he didn't care anymore, he just had to do something. His teeth chattered as he forced off his shirt and sullied jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs as he huddled in the corner and hugged at his sticky legs.

He relentlessly pleaded, crying and shivering into his knees as he waited. He hated himself in that moment because truly he just wanted the man to come back. Needed him to come back so he could save him. Save him from this dark and scary room. 

"Please..please...please.."

"Please take me away from here, let me- let me shower and I swear I'll be good- please"

"Please!" 

In that moment he never thought of his friends to save him- but John.

"Please sir!"

Only John knew of his suffering.

"Please save me!" 

His sanity was slipping. 

"Please don't leave me down here, John!"

But he didn't care. 

He couldn't care. 

He just wanted to see his dad again.

"Please!"


	5. Please

It felt like days before Eddie heard the cellar door creak open once more. He had to contain the excitement he felt just to see another human as he watched John, who unlike Eddie, had just gotten out of the shower and shaved his face. 

Eddie shivered where he remained, huddled in the corner of the room as he merely stare up at the man with wide eyes full of anxiety.

"Good morning Eddie." John smiled and knelt down to meet Eddie's frozen stare as he analyzed the boy's condition. He raised an eyebrow and gave the boy a sniff. John scowled with disgust and stood up, backing up a few feet and placing his hands on his hips in contemplation.

The boy's teeth chattered with a mixture of both hypothermia and anxiety as he tried to think of what he could say to try and charm the man before him. 

"I..I sorry- I w-w-wanna be with you, I- I wanna be up there with you." Eddie croaked, his voice now hoarse with dehydration due to the lack of water for two days. He was at his whits end, not having anything to eat or drink, nothing to warm him during the night and the thought of his father crying because he was gone just like his mother, forced him to break.

"Have you learned your lesson?" The man smirked, it widening even more so as he watched the boy's face fall and his lip begin to tremble. Eddie shakily removed his limbs from coiling around his legs and brought them up towards his chest, the meek looking boy only alluring the older man as he patiently waited for a reply.

"Nn..yez" Eddie slurred.

The man laughed at that and merely looked the boy up and down with a sense of amusement, the act causing Eddie to grit his teeth and turn his head away.

Eddie's heart began to pound as he watched the man stalk closer from his peripheral vision. He didn't have much time, what would be worse for him, Eddie wondered. If he successfully bit John in the neck he could race up the stairs and leave this Godforsaken place...but what if he missed? What if- 

The time for contemplation was over now as the man slid onto one knee and opened his arms for the young man, almost as if he were attempting to hug a child.

To think John had the audacity to smile at him and act like he didn't leave the boy to starve for two days drenched in his piss.

He looked like an angel right now- or an Abercrombie model, he-

"Eddie? Come here baby..let's take a nice hot shower, getcha cleaned up."

Eddie began to shake as his mind raced, his eyes widened as they stare burning holes in the older man who only edged closer to him.

"C'mon Eddie."

Come on Eddie. Come on. Bite him. Fucking kill him already. Come on and do it!

Eddie shakily crawled closer to the man to be enveloped in his arms, his heart beating like a Jackhammer as his lips came mere inches from his neck. He felt John's arms begin to wrap around his back as he embraced him and Eddie began to second guess himself.

He was much too high up now and anything he bit would only injure the man. His arms were like a vice wrapped around his upper body, there was no way in hell he'd get a good shot.

But even knowing this, as he felt that man's fingers graze the cleft of his ass and spread him apart, he couldn't think clearly. He was filled with so much disgust and rage that his body had a mind of it's own. 

He had to do something, anything!

Fuck Eddie, do something! 

The man groaned against his filthy neck and peppered it with kisses that made Eddie cry out in agony. "You're so soft my love..like a baby.". He tried to climb out of the man's limbs like a tree and begged for him to stop which only made the psychopath before him chuckle into his neck with amusement. "Quit moaning into my ear you little slut." 

Damn everything to hell. He'd rather be killed than be molested by this sick fuck.

In a fit of despair, Eddie did what he only could do and bite at whatever was in reach. 

As he felt flesh between his teeth, he scrunched his eyes and bit down as hard as he could. 

He thought it'd be impossible but to his surprise, the piece came off quite easily. Like he were tearing the skin of a mango off with his teeth.

"AAGhh-fuck!!" John let out a roar of pain that made the boy's ears ring.

Eddie scrunched his eyes shut and grimaced as he felt blood gush down the back of his throat, he had intended to rip it clean off but that couldn't prevent the amount of surprise and horror he felt when that rancid taste of copper hit his tongue. 

The man threw the boy's body down on the concrete with a hoarse curse. A sharp high pitched whine of pain left Eddie's lips as his limbs smacked against the cold cement. His world began to spin around him as pain enveloped his entire body but even so, he began to crawl.

Eddie cried as he watched the man in his peripheral stare at him with eyes full of hatred and holding his ear, he hastily moving towards the rusted cabinet bolted to the wall. 

"You stupid bitch! Where did you think you'd escape to!?"

He watched the man fumble for a rag to cover his ear and begin to rummage the cabinet. Fear consumed Eddie then as he scooched his weakened body beneath the molding wooden stairs, the heavy metal chain connected to his ankle scraping loudly against the floor, only alerting the older man of his whereabouts as he glared at him from over his shoulder.

" You're fucking dead when I'm through with you! I'm gonna fucking break each and every one of your limbs, kid! Gonna pour bleach in your eyes, make you go blind. You fucking happy now!? Cuz I am!" 

Eddie was terrified as he saw the man's face change right before him, his eyes which were staring daggers into his soul now crinkling into a sadistic smile. He almost resembled a ravenous dog, practically foaming from the mouth as he spoke. "You thought you had a difficult time before just wait until you can't fucking see anything. You won't even be able to walk if I break your legs, Haha It'll be like your only purpose in life's to shit and fuck. Isn't that great?"

Eddie let out a shriek of fear and began to sob, his bruised limbs shakily slewing himself further beneath the stairs and into a rotten puddle of god knows what as he tried to camouflage himself within the dark.

He knew it was useless but what else was he to do?

He watched in horror as the man quietly strolled over to the stairs after a moment of silence. 

His left hand equipped with a rubber mallet swinging like a pendulum at his side.

John's hand grabbed at the edge of the stairs and he knelt down on one knee. His features were calm once more, just a smile of amusement painting his features as he watched the malnourished boy covered in filth, shaking life a leaf as he pressed himself further against the wall in an attempt to get away. 

His back met with an assortment of cobwebs and house spiders that nested there but he couldn't be bothered, the leering face before him scaring him much more.

"Baby.." John cooed. "You've made yourself dirty- come on out."

"N...No-please-" the boy sputtered.

"Eddie." John warned with a growl, "You know you can't stay down there forever so if you give up now and face me, I won't hurt you." 

"You...You're lying, y-you'll kill me." 

He stared at the man's lips beneath the steps creep into a grin and he silenced for a moment before furiously lunging forward and trying to wedge himself beneath the crack of the stairs causing Eddie to scream.

"No! No! Get away! G-Get away!" Eddie was hyperventilating at this point, his eyes like saucers as he slid his feet closer to his body to try and escape the large arm that fit between the crack and swung left and right in an attempt to grab him.

The man let out a wolfish grunt and removed his arm to peer at him through the crack with an unreadable stare. "Eddie..get out of there okay baby? You're making Daddy very upset."

"Fuck you and go to hell! You're the most repulsive creature I've ever met!" Eddie spat.

The man stared for a moment before dropping his head between his shoulders and letting out an exhausted sigh. Eddie was confused, reduced to soft whimpers and sniffles as he tucked his bottom lip into his mouth and watched the man's every move.

The man stilled for a moment before raising his head slightly and smirking menacingly at the boy from beneath his brows. "I guess if you refuse to come out I'll just have to make you."

Suddenly Eddie felt a tug at the chain attached to his ankle and he widened his eyes in horror as the man gripped onto the metal with two hands. 

"No..please.." He whispered.

John however only let out a chuckle and gave another tug of the chain causing Eddie's legs to pry apart and edge closer to the opening beneath the stairs.

He screamed and cried as his lower half became exposed, his legs reduced to blindly kicking at the big hands that took hold of them and willfully pried them apart. 

"Please! Please no! No! Aghhh..NO! I-I'm sorry! Please just stop! I beg you!" 

He cried and he cried but each plead for mercy was futile, the neediness in his tone only turning the older man on and causing him to become more violent with how he handled the boy's limbs.

John dropped the chain as he managed to get the boy's lower body out from beneath the stairs. He managed to control the boy's fighting movements by straddling his shins, leaving him to cry helplessly as his head and shoulders were left to the spiders. He stopped for a moment and let out a sigh of pleasure as he smacked at the meat of his legs and gave them a tantalizing squeeze, relishing in the way the supple bits of fat rippled against his fingers. 

"Such a strong boy aren't you?" He chuckled. "Nah I don't think strong boy's piss their britches, do you? God you reek." 

He listened with pleasure as he heard the humiliating cries of the boy and the ways his legs nudged and wiggled beneath his heavy weight. He wanted to break them, he wanted to pour bleach into his eyes but he truly was so beautiful.

Plus it was kind of amusing to make his legs wriggle with a sensation other than pain. If he were to break them, any movement would be torture and where was the fun in that? Making him blind however held other concerns. On one hand it'd be mighty cute seeing him so dependent but it would be lacking in other areas when his gaze no longer held a fight for survival. It just seemed pointless if only met with a hollow stare. 

He calmly began to think, flipping the small mallet in his hand over and over again. He grinned as the boy screamed in terror at the sight and he playfully cranked his hand back, his head lowering slightly to eye at the boy's facial expressions shift to sure terror. 

He swung it forward with violent speed before coming to a halt as the tool came crashing down mere centimetres from the boy's balls, causing him to let out a shriek. He watched as his sullied brief began to bleed a stark yellow color as his legs began to quake uncontrollably

"PLEASE NO! JOHNNY PLEASE!

John's eyes widened at the name and he dropped his weapon to stare at the boy in disbelief. Surely that was just a coincidence... even so, the moment was ruined. 

The feeling of fulfillment was gone and he no longer felt the desire to crush his bones, he was however truly perplexed on his next move. 

Something had to done afterall, he couldn't just let a spoiled child get away without punishment, he was top dog and no matter what way he would make the boy realize soon enough.

Letting out a sigh, the man stood up and grabbed the boy by his shaking legs. He ignored the cries and protests and ripped him out from under with ease. 

Eddie was too shocked to do anything, his eyes still glassy from tears just wide with panic. He resembled prey. Like a rabbit or deer blinded by headlights. It was satisfying in it's own way to say the least.

"Please..I'm sorry, please don't hurt me. I-I'm just so scared..." Eddie sobbed.

John paused his movements for a moment and analyzed the boy's features. Such a troublesome boy, he thought, much too cute for his own good.

"Alright.." John sighed.

Eddie blinked at that and dropped his hands from guarding his chest. "S-So you won't hurt me?" 

"Nope~ not if you give me a hug." John smiled. 

Eddie hesitated for a moment, his face softening into tears of fear as he gently extended his arms out to welcome his captor. 

John whispered sweet nothings to the boy as he wiped his plump cheeks of tears before enveloping him into a warm embrace and whispering into his ear "Sorry about this baby.."

Eddie let out a scream and fought back the best he could with his circumstances. The man grunted and wrestled the weak boy's arms as he began to laugh and pressed his face against the side of the boy's head, his lips ghosting across the shell of his ear as he sneered "Payback's a fuckin' bitch." and with that he wrapped his lips over the tip of his ear and sunk his teeth in. 

Eddie was screaming and crying, his body held in place like stone from the man's stronger build as he began to grind his teeth against the shell of the teens ear.

Eddie was hysterical, his throat going horse as he screamed in agony from the man toying with his earlobe. He wasn't removing it like Eddie did, he was playing with it. The screams only egged John on further causing him to moan into his ear and lap at the wound, his tongue snaking it's way to slither deep within the boy's canal. 

Eddie began to hyperventilate as he grew claustrophobic, John's body was so heavy ontop of his, it forced all the air out of his lungs with every scream he had ripped out of him. 

"Le- go!" the malnourished boy whaled, managing to free one of his hands to hit the man on the head but to no avail,

"You're lucky I didn't rip it clean off!" John screamed mere centimetres away from the boy's ear causing him to let out a whine of pain and thrash his body against his restraints, 

"Get off me! Get the fuck off me! C-Can't breath!" He began to hyperventilate as the man became even heavier, a sadistic smirk growing on his face as he slid his tongue out form his ear and leaned in to connect their bloodied lips. 

Eddie wanted to gag from the feel, let alone the taste as John's hand cupped his jaw, his thumb pressing into his cheek to lock his jaw and prevent him from biting as he continued to molest his mouth.

After what felt like hours of him sucking, licking and biting the walls of his tongue and cheek, John eventually sat up- but not before he grabbed Eddie's jaw and spat a glob of spit into his mouth.

"There" he sighed with ease and sat back to marvel at the boy that lay spent beneath him. His limbs no longer fighting him but merely laying limp, compliant to his touch.

"Since you've been such a good boy, why don't we get you cleaned up hm?" 

Eddie silently wept at the feel of the man stroking his body but even so he let him in hopes that he'd be more gentle.

John took him by the hand and led him up the stairs. The feel of the creaking stairs beneath his feet causing his adrenaline to spike as it reminded him of how he was getting to leave that God forsaken cellar.

Eddie quietly sniffled as the tears subsided. His vision blinded by light as he left that dimly lit basement. He gazed in wonder as he looked around the living room he'd been led into.

It looked so nice. Properly cleaned and organized. He turned his head and looked at the windows, they surrounded the entire house and made up the majority of the wall, giving the home a natural earthy glow. 

The home was consumed by trees and forest, no sight of life anywhere except for them, they were entirely offgrid. 

He met eyes with John who only smiled at him from over his shoulder with kind eyes and his thumb began to stroke his hand. 

"Nice right?" 

Eddie wanted to let go of his hand but the man's hold held no room for discussion, instead he firmly pulled him towards the backroom, leading to his chambers. 

The bed and room itself was very minimalistic. A color scheme of black mahogany and midnight blue. To the center of the room, there stood an electric fireplace that quietly flicked heat at it's glass cover and covering the ground infront of it lay a polar bear skin rug. Eddie had to assume that the bedroom also had an incredible view but it remained out of sight as it was concealed with black out curtains. Only the flecks of the fire to light the center of the darkened room giving him any sort of vision.

Eddie was brought back from his gazing as John's hand wrapped tightly at the nape of his neck and giving it a warning squeeze. "Keep it moving."

They entered the dimly lit bathroom and John closed the door, a faint click alerting Eddie of the predatory gaze his captor's eyes held behind him. 

"This is your only warning so listen well."

Eddie bit his lip and turned around, his fist clenched submissively over his chest as the man boxed him in against the bathroom counter and peered down at him with intense eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for games anymore, you either behave or I hurt you very very badly, got it?" 

Eddie wanted to puke as he felt the man's hand graze softly against his hip. He wanted to kick him in the balls and run far far away but was too fear stricken of what John would do had he failed to follow through.

Instead, Eddie merely nodded and quietly blinked his wet lashes up at John who smiled with satisfaction in return. 

The boy's eyes drifted towards the man's ear then, taking in just how badly he'd mangled his cartilage, and yet- it was like John had forgotten all about it. 

Eddie's face paled as the accumulated blood had finally given way and plopped against the tile floor, only adding more anxiety to the boy as the man continued to ignore it and stepped away to prepare him his bath. 

"Alright pet, time to get in." 

Eddie nervously edged toward the bath but stopped as John's hand slapped roughly against his thigh, causing a chirp of pain to leave his lips. 

"Remove your underwear." He spoke monotonely.

"I-I don't want to sir." Eddie whimpered. 

"Well that just won't do, Edds." John chuckled.

Edds.

Where has Eddie heard that name before?


	6. Gimme Chocolate

The bath was pure torture. 

It was hardly him actually getting clean and more so just an excuse for John to corner him in a close proximity and touch him without the fear of him escaping. 

"Fuck you're tight back there." 

Eddie cried in disgust as he felt John's fingers carelessly rub across his genitals and between his ass with his lathered fingers.

He would've made an attempt to run away but the firm hand wrapped around his neck, threatening to submerge him in the tub was enough to stand still.

What felt like hours were mere minutes as John let go of the drain and grabbed a towel. He smoothed it over Eddie's rigid body before taking his head into it and ruffling up his hair. 

John couldn't help but laugh as the boy's body blindly scrambled for purchase, his little shriveled cock disappearing behind one folded thigh as he turned on his side and let out a muffled plea. 

"All dry now?" John cooed and slid the towel away from Eddie's face, revealing flushed cheeks and two bloodshot eyes that were riddled with tears. "Don't you look precious? Alright kid, time to stand up."

He wanted to resist but instead he stood up on wobbly knees and allowed the man to carry him once more. 

"You can wear one of my shirts, don't think I got any pants that'll fit you." 

Eddie blinked and folded his hands into his lap as he was set down on the bed. He stared at the man's back in disbelief as he turned away and searched his dresser for a night shirt. 

"How do you take your eggs, sweetheart?" 

Eddie bit the inside of his cheek.

"S-Scrambled..please, with cheese! A-And orange juice." He had to make sure he got as much food in him as possible if his captor desided to starve him again.

John looked at the boy from over his shoulder with a raised brow, the corner of his mouth curled up into a sadistic grin "You think this a damn restaurant? I asked you, how you took your eggs." 

"I-I'm sorry sir. Scrambled please." Eddie murmured. 

The man chucked his captor a shirt and folded his arms as he watched him clumsily throw it on over his head. He was so quick to cover his body it almost made John want to tear it right off again. 

He considered it but,

God it was almost even better than seeing him naked. The way the garment hung off his shoulders and skimmed just beneath his thighs was all too endearing, it reminded John just how different in size they were. How he could crush the small boy beneath him had he felt like it,

He was alpha. 

"Shall we eat then?" 

John flashed Eddie a smile and planted a firm hand on the space between his neck and shoulder, squeezing just enough to make him tense in his grasp. 

"Yes.." 

John raised a brow, as if he were expecting something more. "Yes what?"

"U-um..yes- sir?" 

The man unwavered, simply squeezed the boy's neck harder, causing Eddie to grimace and let out a high pitched sigh of pain.

This wasn't even fair

He was completely and utterly manipulating the situation just to make Eddie bend to his whim. As if he were anything other than a delusional monster whome he hated!

"Yes..um- master?" Eddie whispered through gritted teeth. 

John barked out a laugh that caused the small boy to whimper. He lowered his head in fear as the man's fingers massaged the nape if his neck. "Try again sweetheart."

Oh.

Eddie gets it now. 

This sick fuck. 

Eddie swallowed.

"Yes..d-daddy?" 

The grizzly groan he received made his skin crawl as he watched John's eyes go half lidded with desire. He raised his hand from his shoulder to squeeze at the base of his neck as he leaned in and gave his temple a kiss. He whispered into his ear with a snarl "That's right boy, I'm your fucking daddy." 

As soon as the man let go and walked ahead down the hall, Eddie broke down and began to cry. His shoulders bounced as he wept and continuously wiped at his tears with his wrists. He had to find a way out of here. Every time he said that godforsaken name 'daddy' he only pictured his dad's exhausted face as he restlessly looked for him. He could only imagine the type of horror he felt. 

God please help me.

His eyes drifted off towards the window as he tried his hardest to think. 

The only thing he could really focus on was the sound of the man's whistles coming from the kitchen and the smell of bacon frying. 

Why did he just leave him like this? He could just..leave right now, couldn't he?

On nimble toes, Eddie proceeded to make his way down the hall. His eyes soaked in every picture that hung. Even this sick fuck could sit down and smile for a family photo? Eddie couldn't believe it. 

The young teen quietly made it to the stairs that went down to the first floor but stopped in his tracks as John's voice calmly spoke. "Took you long enough, breakfast's just about ready. Why don't you take a seat, baby?" 

Eddie whimpered and clutched at his shirt. His eyes darted from the bottom of the stairs to John and decided it was futile. He trudged over, utterly defeated as he sat down across from John who was smiling at him with amusement. "You look so cute."

"Um..t-thank you." 

John's eyes glazed over as he watched the boy's tear filled eyes betray him and let one drop race down his plump cheek. Deciding to ignore it, he merely handed the boy his plate with a smile. "You said cheese so I hope you're okay with velveeta, I don't really eat that shit so I never thought of the quality...I'll buy something organic next time."

Eddie took one look at his plate and broke down. His hands plopped over his eyes and he loudly began to sob. "I-It's just like dad makes at home." 

Immediately he was brought back to those summer nights his dad got home early where he'd make them a velveeta grilled cheese. Due to his gruelling hours and the lack of a wife/mother figure, his father was anything but health conscious. The majority of the time they'd just eat any ole takeout Eddie would call in for dinner. Even so they still managed to feel so complete when they were together, his dad with a beer in one hand and him with a coke in his, laughing their cares away to their collection of VHS tapes stacked against the wall. 

John was anything but entertained as he watched the boy cry into his food. He merely grimaced and quietly ate his eggs in irritation. His dad...what a sack of shit, feeding his child this- this garbage. It was pure plastic!

John looked the poor boy's body up and down. It's a miracle he still manages to resemble a bean pole. 

"Hey!" John barked, causing Eddie to silence his cries into pathetic whimpers as he looked up from his hands. "Quit your crying and eat the fucking food already. I not starve you enough or something?" 

"N-No..no, I'm sorry! I'll eat it right away." Eddie sniffled and picked up his fork only to have his wrist taken by John's who's eyes held no room for argument. 

"Aren't you going to thank daddy for the meal?"

Eddie's face looked absolutely delicious. It looked so utterly defeated and yet there was a glimmer of defiance within them he could trace every now and then when the boy thought he wasn't looking. 

"Th..Thank you for m-making me breakfast, daddy." Eddie forced with a tight knit smile that never met John's face. 

John merely stroked the boy's hand with his thumb and smiled, returning to his food. "You're very welcome sweetheart, now eat up before it gets cold."

Eddie whimpered from the amount of disgust he was feeling within himself but choked it down along with his eggs and ham like it was his first time eating. 

He cleared his plate in a matter of seconds, his intense hunger telling him to lick the plate clean, however his attention was soon turned to a large glass of OJ the man slid in his direction. 

"I wanted you to eat your protein first but..you did say you wanted orange juice right?"

Eddie's eyes blinked widely in disbelief and he took the glass gently from John's fingers with a gracious nod of his head. "Y-You didn't have to do that..thank you."

"Don't worry about it kid, it's the least I could do." John smiled and pinched his cheek with his thumb and forefinger.

Eddie quickly gulped back his OJ, his eyes gazing at the man's face from behind the foggy glass as he emptied it. It looked as if his lips were pulled back into a toothy grin. He looked almost frightening. Was he really smiling or was that simply the distortion of the cup? 

Eddie quickly pulled back, his throat letting out a light hiccup as his throat gulped back the last sip of fruit juice. 

John's chin was set in his palm and he was gazing out the window. What a relief. So it really was just his imagination?

"Um-" Eddie chirped. 

John glanced back and raised his wrist to check the time on his watch before returning his stare.

"Yes my love?"

"Could we maybe..watch a movie?"

In truth, that was the last thing he wanted to do but he was simply in fear that if he didnt keep John distracted, he'd end back down in the cellar.

It was his only ticket to freedom.

John, to Eddie's surprise flashed him a toothy smile at the suggestion. "Whatcha wanna watch baby?" 

Eddie bit his lip. How surreal was this whole situation? He'd almost forgotten he was being kidnapped.

"Could we watch..u-um could we watch the movie, Little Monsters?" 

John watched in utter adoration as the boy's feet kicked beneath the table with excitement. Good or bad, he didn't care.

"I think I got that on VHS actually." 

"N-No way! Even better!" Eddie beamed. 

"Yeah haha..I like to collect 'em." John let out a sigh of ease as he left the table and took Eddie by the hand. He kneeled down, pulling Eddie to sit on his knee as he peered at his collection of films that stacked neatly on a bookshelf in the living room. "Now then my little monster, tell me if you see something else you wanna watch."

Eddie subconsciously nestled against his shoulder and peered up at the films with wide eyes. His fingers picked at the skin of his lip with anxiety as his brain began to summer salt. What the fuck was he doing on this bastards knee? Why is he allowing-

"Would you like some chocolate, Eddie?" 

Immediately Eddie's thoughts left him and his stomach gurgled with ferocity at the thought of more fuel. "Y-Yessh please" he slurred causing John to chuckle. 

"I thought so, sweet boys gotta fill their meter somehow, huh baby?"

Eddie blinked from the man's expression, almost as if he were waiting for a reply. He sheepishly nodded and John gave him a kiss to his head and set him down on the cushiony sofa. He turned towards the TV and crouched down to pop in the movie before standing once more with a stretch.

"Just a sec, baby, daddy will be right back."

John left to the back room leaving Eddie with his jumbled thoughts once more, what the actual fuck was going on? His eyes darted to the windows and doors and to his greatest misfortune, they were bolted shut. The house was completely and utterly on lock down, both manually and electronically. If he were to find his way out, it'd have to be strategic. He had to find that security system and override it somehow...but it most likely had a key code. Fuck, maybe he'd get the chance to sneak away if John didn't lock him up at night. 

John entered the room once more with a large box of expensive chocolates, they were from France so Eddie had no idea what any of it's labelingmeantt but even so, it was chocolate, how bad could it be? 

"Isn't this a bit much?" 

John sat down beside Eddie and swiftly pulled him in towards his hip. God he smelled so damn good, Eddie hated himself for it. 

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, been looking for a reason to open these for the longest time. It's nice having someone to appreciate it with." 

"You didn't wanna eat it on your own?" Eddie muttered and although the feel of his hand roaming across his side sickened him, the strong aroma of cocoa made him curl in closer. 

"I don't like sweet things so help yourself, baby." 

John flashed him a canine filled grin and winked before turning to the film. He could sense the boy's stare lingering on him questionably so with a sigh, he took one chocolate and popped it in his mouth. 

That seemed to ease the young boy's mind because in an instant his hand reached towards the heart shaped candy closest to him. 

John's eyes fixated on the boy as he moaned in ecstacy and licked the substance from his sticky fingers with a breathy sigh. "It's so yummy! Like nothing I've ever tasted!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying it, why don't you have another?

"C-Can I?" Eddie murmured as his eyes glanced over to the TV. The monster on screen pissed inside an empty apple juice jar and he giggled at the sight causing John to glance over at the TV and chuckle aswell. 

"You can have every last bit of them, princess." 

John slouched an arm on the edge of the couch as he watched the boy eat intensely. Eddie could feel his gaze on him from his peripheral vision but he made no attempts to stop. 

The fucker better sit there and watch him eat all of his desert, served him right! He's probably regretting his decision but is too much of a bigshot to vocalize it. 

Eddie mentally scoffed. One for the good guys.

John however was overjoyed. He watched as the boy finished close to the entire box as expected, probably trying to prove something.

It only took 10 minutes until he felt Eddie's body go limp and his voice begin to slur incoherently beneath his breath. 

"Whats that love? You want another one?" John cooed.

The boy however merely stirred, his eyes blinking heavily as reality had yet to hit him. "I-" 

"What is it baby?" 

"I-...I think there's something weird with the chocolates, John. Don't feel good" Eddie was a nervous wreck but his body didn't listen to him, it wanted to relax despite his brain screaming at it to jump up. Even his brain was beginning to slosh around as time went on. 

"No kidding...? Shoot." John smiled and stood abruptly, causing the young boy's body to flop over where he sat.

John folded his arms, analyzing the boy's body that fought to roll over yet couldn't manifest the strength, instead he wriggled on his face, moaning against the fabric in distress that caused the older man to flush.

"We'll see how you feel in another 10 minutes hm?" 

Eddie's world began to swim, his eyes drifting off to space and beyond as they constantly attempted to focus on everything and nothing at once. His ears felt as if he were underwater and all the sudden it felt as If he were burning up from the inside. 

Despite it all, the young boy had yet to make the connections and he assumed the same thing was happening to John. 

"Give it a few minutes baby, daddy'll take real good care of you.'


	7. Ketamine Kisses

As the young boy's body writhed against the soft fabric of the couch, another figure stalked over towards his frame and grazed a gentle touch against his heated skin.

He slid his fringe away with the tips of his fingers to reveal the fresh injuries that John had graced apon his baby face and instantly tasted bile in the back of his throat. "It's a fucking boy" He whispered. 

"He's cute right?" John hummed.

The man's touch against Eddie's freckled skin went rigid as he felt the boy stir. He made eye contact with the young teens drowzy eyes and watched in amazement as he pressed his bruised cheek against the man's palm, most likely in an attempt to cool his molten skin against the icy feel of his finger tips. 

"What'd you do to him..?"

"Hm? Oh- I crushed up some ketamine in his OJ then fed him that chocolate we got a few months back. You believe how premium that shit turned out to be?" 

John gave a chuckle of amusement at the sight of Eddie's blind neediness. He was making himself look so pretty infront of daddy's friends. John would've had a problem with it any other day but right now, he was showing off his prize.

The face Eddie made was almost enough for John to push his friend out the door so he could do unspeakable things to him. The fact that he wouldn't even be able to struggle made him consider it even more so. 

Eddie on the other hand was petrified. He was having an out of body experience, like he lost all capability of having any conscious thoughts and his only sense that remained was touch. He was utterly useless to himself and the rest of the world as he stirred in pleasurable agony.

Immediately the man pulled his hand away and shot John a look of pure disgust. 

"You gave him both!? That's fucked! How many you give him?"

"I dunno..eight maybe?"

"Jesus Christ, Johnny you're only supposed to have like three of those! Fuck, what a waste! That kid's probably goin through hell right now.."

Apon seeing his friends lack of approval, John's smile dissolved into a grimace and he pulled the smaller man by the shirt into the kitchen.

Finally when out of sight from the captive boy, the shorter man whisper shouted, "I can't fucking believe you! Do you even remotely understand how lucky we got last time!? You think you can just...fucking hell, John! That's a child!"

"Your point?"

"My point!?...You know what? You're in this on your own, I-I'm through with this shit!"

"To hell you are" John growled and stepped infront of the other man. "Tommy I swear to God if you say one word about this to anyone, I'm goin out to those woods, diggin her up and leading them to you, you got that!?"

The man's face went pale then and he lowered his head in defeat. His fingers laced through his short tufts of hair and he pulled at the roots with a shaky breath. "I don't-..I don't think I can live with myself if I bury a child, John."

John smirked at that and backed away from the exit. He leaned back against the kitchen island and folded his arms over his broad chest, "if he continues to be a good boy, maybe we won't have to." 

"Oh come on John, he's not a dog! you think he'll just-" Tommy stopped himself just then. The more he studied his friends expression the more clear things became for him and a wave of disgust flushed his features.

"W-Wait a fucking minute, don't tell me- John. you're not gonna treat him like some substitute for a woman are you!?" 

The man's face hardened as he watched John's eyes advert from his stare. He scratched at the back of his head and released a sigh from his nose, "don't worry about it."

"John. Fucking listen to me, okay? Taking some piece of shit prostitute with no family or friends is one thing, but taking a child is a whole nother game! That kids got a family at home!"

This time it was Tommy to assert his dominance and he took ahold of his tight Henley tee with a punishing grip. He gave John's chest a little shake and looked deeply into his eyes with rage. With John's face turned away, he'd assumed the man's thoughts wavered. Like he felt a sense of shame, but all those thoughts left Tommy as John slowly turned his head back to face him and flashed him a smile. He was so close, so much so that his breath caused Tommy's hair to flutter. The scent of Tobacco and black licorice filling his nostrils as he spoke.

"He's mine now and there's not a goddamn thing they can do about it. You don't wanna help me? Fine, but stay in your fucking lane, Tommy."

Tommy's jaw tightened as John towered over him. The way John's face looked was so terrifying, he honestly couldn't recognize him anymore. The way the man's emerald eyes locked dead set on his left no more room for discussion. It made Tommy fear he'd end up dead aswell if he pressed any further. 

He treaded lightly before continuing and flickered his gaze from John's dead eyes up towards his blatant injury. "What the hell happened to your ear?" 

Johnny winced and grabbed against the mahogany island as he felt the man's fingers trace along the gash in his ear. His spiked canines gritted together and he growled out, "The kid fought back earlier-FUCK!will you quit touchin' it!?" 

Tommy's eyes widened and his lips parted in disbelief as he took ahold of John's jaw and angled his face towards the kitchen light. "And you still didn't kill him? Johnny...this is like- really bad, dude."

He'd remained silent until Tommy continued to analyze and prod at his injury, causing another cursed growl to escape John's gritted teeth. 

"Quit your bitchin, Johnny! Fuckin' hell, this needs stitches." 

John's breath was laboured and he spoke through bitten lips that were moistened from saliva, "The med kits beneath the sink if you're willing." 

His emerald eyes twinkled with flecks of tears that ran down his freckled nose from the way his friend had angled his face. So many angles, God Tommy hated how beautiful he was. The dumbass could've left this town a long time ago with a career in modeling or hollywood, to think he'd choose the life of a murderous criminal; it was beyond him.

Tommy let out an anxiety laced sigh and dropped his hands from John's stubbled face. He tipped his chin over towards the kitchen table and signalled him to sit down. Surprisingly Johnny complied but not before grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

With John's back turned away, Tommy's face morphed into fear and disgust. He just couldn't understand what made this one so different. John's brutalized people in the past for the most trivial of things, sometimes for mere accidents.

One time he'd stomped a man to near death for flicking a cigarette butt near his shoe, to think he'd manage to control himself despite his ear practically being mauled to death by a brat's crooked teeth. 

Before Tommy came back with the medkit, he opened the fridge and scanned over the barren shelves. His eyes came across nothing but eggs, butter, meat, OJ and alcohol. Tommy rolled his eyes at the sight, the closest thing to fruit and veg inside there was juice and Tommy knew damn well that was for the alcohol. He was kinda surprised he'd managed to get past his selfish ways enough to pour Eddie a glass.

Well whatever, Tommy was done judging his friends nutritional health. Instead, he grabbed the patrón that sat nestled in the side of the door, next to a bottle of barbeque sauce. He could use it for sterilization, he thought.

"Alright, let's get it done, I'm warning you now, this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

__________

Eddie's head felt like it was constantly teetering back and forth from reality. Eventually he was able to crawl his body off of the couch but with these new found sensations, it felt over stimulating. Eddie let out a moan as he felt his burning skin graze against the course carpet. It felt so damn good, Eddie couldn't even begin to describe it. 

He flopped on his back and let out incoherent gibberish as he rubbed his palms and soles of his feet against it. His body felt so unbearably hot and itchy that this feeling was almost orgasmic. So this is how a cat feels? He thought. 

His thoughts were a jumbled mess until he heard a loud grunt of pain coming from the next room over. "Nn-ghfuck! Agh! Just hurry it up! FUCK!"

"I'm goin as fast as I fucking can, Johnny! Just shut the hell up and quit your squirming!"

Eddie clumsily rolled over onto his tummy and scrunched his eyes shut a few times to try and refocus his vision. He rubbed his fists over his eyelids then blinked as his vision flickered from hazy to clear. Just what the hell was going on? He wondered.

On wobbly hands and knees he scooted himself closer to the doorway leading into the kitchen. He stumbled a few times due to his drunken state but managed to steady himself enough to crawl inside. 

John and Tom were oblivious to this and he let out another roar of pain as Tom shoved the sterilized needle through his skin once more. 

Eddie's body jolted in fear from the noise and he immediately flopped back on his butt once more. He had no idea where he was or who these men were but he'd seen enough and was ready to leave. He'd attempted to run away but his wobbly limbs just wouldn't let him, so he did what he felt he only could do in that moment of desperation and cried for help. 

John blinked and raised his hand to stop the other man's movements. Apon hearing his little boy cry, he quickly stood from his chair and walked around the island into the kitchen. His sweat slick face softened at the sight and John slid onto one knee to meet Eddie's eye level.

"Sweetheart.."

The boy refusing to meet his gaze, instead retorted to scrunching his eyes shut and shaking his head away from John's calloused touch.

It's a good thing John was feeling patient right now because that smidgen of reluctance would usually throw him feral. He didn't know where this overwhelming urge to dominate and downright destroy this beautiful creature came from; he'd never felt anything like it before. I mean sure he picked up a willing hooker or two, maybe a lady from the bar if he felt up to small talk but never this carnal desire to claim. Regardless, he had no intention of stopping this ferocity inside of him no matter where it might lead. Seeing this beautiful boy beg and bleed beneath his hand destroyed his very sense of reason.

But that's when he wasn't in a particularly forgiving mood of course. For now he was willing to play around with his pet. More so than willing, John would say seeing that faint glimmer of hope in the boy's chocolate brown eyes when John would seem gentle and forgiving towards him, only to crush it in his palm mere seconds after, brought him a sense of euphoria.

It was his insatiable thirst for power and an undying obedience. 

He smiled and used his index finger to tip the boy's chin up and meet his gaze. Eddie's eyes were filled with tears as per usual and his child like face grimaced at the sight of the man's injury. 

"Well, how'd you get waaay over here, baby? Weren't you taking a nap?" 

The boy looked terribly confused and merely whimpered as the man thumbed at his quivering lip.

He could barely even keep his head up. Had it not been for John's firm grip, he was certain the boy would turn into a puddle on the floor.

Tommy raised out of his chair and watched from afar with disdain in his voice," John" he called. 

"Yeah what is it?" John sighed, his attention and stare still fully focused on the sniffling young boy before him. 

"Send the brat to bed and let me finish your fucking ear."

"Bad word.." Eddie whispered causing John to smile down at him. Apon hearing himself, Eddie became slightly confused. What was he even saying? It was almost like he couldn't control his own thoughts; his actions mere instinct, like some pathetic little puppy. The little chunk of sobriety in his head could understand just how ridiculous he looked but he couldn't seem to control his impulses or emotions.

John hushed the boy and stroked the top of his head with the flat of his palm. "I know baby-, he's stayin Tommy."

With that Eddie was hoisted up into John's lap and his knobby legs were perched comfortably on each side of his thighs. Eddie seemed to want to protest but couldn't muster the strength to pull himself away. Instead, he merely showed his distaste by his wriggling body and supple whines.

John ignored the cries and wrapped his arms around Eddie's middle. He watched in utter amusement at Eddie's useless attempts to distance himself from his captor's body. His back bent into an arch and his hands pressed flatly against John's chest to add some space between them. John couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Despite his efforts being useless, John appreciated and smirked at the sight of his little body bent beautifully right before his very eyes. 

"Oh for fucks sake atleast give him underwear!" Tom let out an exasperated sigh and sat back in his chair. He glared at John's hands that fondled the young teen in his lap but kept his mouth shut. Seeing how unhinged John truly was, it was better the kid facing his wrath than him.

Eddie raised his head from John's shoulder and began to squirm in his hold causing John to hiss and take ahold of the boy's hip in a punishing grip. "Eddie." He warned. 

The boy was unbelievably overwhelmed, each foreign touch causing his body to buzz with nerves. He wanted out of this person's arms but he was simply too weak to stop him. 

Tommy bit the inside of his cheek at the sight. Sure Eddie was cute, but like a puppy. He was just a boy, lost and impressionable; someone you'd want to mentor and watch blossom into a man. Maybe it's that little fucked up fact that attracted John the most. He was vulnerable, weak and easy to manipulate. 

Tommy let a sigh of exhaustion leave his nose and he ignored the distressed whimpers coming from the small creature held captive in John's grasp. He tried his damndest not to make eye contact with the boy as he sterilized his needle once more but the way Eddie's drunken gaze lingered, it made his skin crawl. 

"Will you stop it?" Tommy sighed and glared down at the young man in frustration.

Eddie however held his stare and blinked up at Tommy with distressed eyes full of tears. 

John glanced at Tommy from behind his shoulder and slid one hand up to firmly grasp at the boy's bruised nape causing Eddie to let out a chirp of pain. 

"Don't talk to him." He growled against Eddie's temple, warning the boy if he chose to speak

Eddie's soft eyes sought into John's face to try and make sense of his aggression but like night and day the man's expression softened once more and he stroked his thumb lovingly against his plump cheek. "Did I scare you baby?" 

"W..Wan- off" Eddie murmured.

"Hmm?" 

"..d-don't..want" 

"Ahw Baby boy, Tommy don't mind one bit, ain't that right Tommy?"

Tom was fuming at the sight, his cheek gnawed between two clenched teeth as he took in the sight of the boy's delirious stare. Eddie truly had no idea what was going on right now- or who's lap he was even sitting in. Hell, he'd probably obey just about anyone if they were nice enough to him. He was completely infantized. 

Enough weed and ketamine would do that to anyone though.

"Tommy." John spoke once more. His voice sounded calm but Tom recognized that warning look in his eye. How his body buzzed and his hold around the boy's hip tightened. The boy was too far gone to even care, he merely tucked his chin in towards his chest to look down at John's hand with knitted brows. 

"N-Nah..don't mind one bit." Tom cleared his throat. He leaned back in his chair and took a swig of his beer as he reluctantly watched his friend defile the young boy before him. His large hands roamed over his small little butt and he squeezed at each cheek causing the boy to arch his back and let out a high pitched breath against John's shoulder.

Tommy brought his hand up to shield his vision of the boy's relentless stare and he rubbed at his temples. It's okay Tommy, he thought, it's only natural to get aroused when seeing someone naked arch their back. It had nothing to do with the young boy or his sweet little noises. Nothing. You're not getting aroused by a child.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

"Im going out for a smoke, real quick" Tommy muttered and slipped on his jacket. John however was too preoccupied with the boy willingly writhing in his lap to notice.With one hand clamped firmly at the back of Eddie's head and the other gripping his hip hard enough to leave a bruise, he waited until the boy let out a gasp of pain to connect their lips. With this new found access he forced his tongue deep inside his inexperienced mouth and licked fervently, shoving his tongue so far down his throat that Eddie began to gag slightly.

With his lower half completely exposed, it was blatant to see the boy's natural response to the sensation and he was wriggling his heat between John's open thighs. The poor boy blindly sought friction but John's legs were simply too wide and instead he retorted to shaking his hips against air.

Tommy fluttered his eyes shut and quickly stalked away from the kitchen and towards the balcony. John loosened his grip and Eddie used the opportunity to pull away from his lips, a string of spit connecting the two as he panted and peered from over the man's shoulder. 

His eyes struggled to focus as he watched Tommy slide over the jackets that hung neatly on the wall by the back door, revealing a security system. Each button had a recognizable sound, a few pitches ranging from high to low. Eddie couldn't process which numbers the man's fingers grazed but he studied the sound.

He still couldn't comprehend who he was on or what he was doing here but a small side of his brain screamed for him to pay attention. Immediately as he heard the door unlock, his brain replayed the melody over and over and over again. 

"Sweetheart, you upset that Tommy left?" John chuckled. His fingers traced against the boy's jaw and neck before taking ahold of his chin and redirecting his face back to him.

Eddie feverishly whimpered and shook his head. John raised a brow but let go and grabbed at his ass once more, roughly manipulating them with his hands causing Eddie's erection to twitch openly between his thighs. 

"Ahh.." 

Eddie let out a supple cry and plopped his head on the man's strong shoulder as John's hands clumsily pried his cheeks apart and his dry fingers nudged against his entrance. The feeling made Eddie's stomach flip and caused his body to jostle and buzz from the feel of his entrance relentlessly being toyed with. Two to three fingers constantly catching themselves on his rim and stirring just enough for there to be a continuous build up of pressure. John watched in complete and utter fascination as the boy's ears and neck flushed with pink. "Does it feel good when daddy plays with your butt, sweetheart?

"Ahh..I-dun l..liek ih.." the boy slurred and hid into the man's shoulder once more. Seeing this, John smirked and leaned in real close until his nose grazed the boys heated cheek. 

"Hey..if you act like a good boy and tell me it feels good, I'll give you a present." John whispered to the shell of his heated ear. "Isn't there somethin' you want? I'll give you anything."

As Eddie began to speak, the sound of the backdoor slamming shut brought him to a screeching halt, as was the same for John. They stare wide eyed at Tommy who was borderline hyperventilating and shoving his phone in John's face. The shakiness in his grasp made it hard to see but the man knew full well what it was entailing. 

Eddie attempted to look but recieved a warning slap to his bum, causing him to let out a gasp of shock and meet John's stare. "Looks like play time is over, time for bed." 

Eddie wriggled in the man's hold but was much too weak to actually show any resistance. John easily hoisted him up to sit on his waist as he stood and stalked over to his bedroom with ease. Eddie watched from over John's shoulder and analyzed Tommy who was quite visibly a nervous wreck. 

Eddie tried to speak once more but was hushed by John. He carried him over to his bed, kicked away the comforter and gently set the boy's aching body against it's plush fabric. Despite Eddie's brain pooling with incoherent thoughts, his body knew all too well what it was lacking, and that was a comfortable sleep in an actual bed. John slipped the blanket back over Eddie and kissed the temple of his head. 

The boy blinked up at the stranger before him with disturbed eyes. Just who was this man and why was he treating him so gently? Every time he'd try and remember it'd make Eddie's brain hurt. He just felt so weak, emotionally and physically.

John stroked a calloused thumb against his baby hairs that sprouted at his temple and smiled. "Before I leave do you need to go potty?" 

Eddie gulped back in humiliation as he felt John's hand snake beneath the blanket to press against his pelvis. He stared at John's waiting face in discomfort before hesitantly shaking his head. 

"Alrighty then." John smiled. Eddie assumed that meant the man was going to leave and he let out a sigh of relief as he discarded his hand.

That relief quickly morphed into confusion though as he watched John turn away- not towards the door but toward his dresser drawer and he swiftly pulled out a pair of steel handcuffs.

Being much too exhausted, Eddie simply sat and watched with discontentment as John raised the sheets and connected one cuff to his ankle and the other to the leg of the bed. He could barely even lift his head so he simply whined and kicked his foot out of the man's grip. He'd free himself for a moment but he was no match for John in the end and he took hold of Eddie's ankle once more with ease.

Finally locked and secured, John stepped back and analyzed the young teen who stare back up at him in utter helplessness. 

"Alright then, sleep tight angel" He whispered and pressed his lips to the boy's forehead in a chast kiss. 

Ignoring his supple cries of protest, John turned toward the door then and shut off the light. He closed the door quietly behind him and locked it from the outside to make sure his little lover was safe and secure. 

He listened for a moment as the boy rambled brokenly. Something about him floating and hearing colors or something of that nature. 

Once he heard Eddie eventually calm down and his drunken babbling dissolved into quiet murmurs, he made his way over to the living room.

He came back to the image of Tommy shaking his head and he stared incredulously up at the flatscreen mounted to the wall. It was some news channel and plastered boldly in HD was a picture of Eddie's adorable smiling face with a muddy soccer ball wedged between his hands. Judging by the uniform he was wearing and it's recognizable colors, John had to guess it was from his highschool's yearbook. The type of photo your parents would pay a ridiculous amount of money for just so they could go home and plaster it proudly on their refrigerators. To be able to say "my son was part of a team." 

"Please, if you or anyone you know have seen Eddie Gillespie, please call the number at ***-***-****."

The camera panned over to an older looking gentleman in a police uniform. Officer Gillespie huh? With tears in his eyes the older gentleman uttered as best as he could, "Eddie, if you're safe and seeing this then please call me or- damn it come home! I-I love you so much son and I-I- I want my boy back! Please- if anyone knows where my son is, please- I beg you from the bottom of my heart, please bring him home." 

The camera panned away from the man who had broken into sobs then and returned to the reporter who began to explain the clothes Eddie was wearing and his last whereabouts. They stood in silence and watched the screen until it eventually flicked over to a commercial. 

Without another word, Tommy turned off the TV and sat in silence as John silently took a seat in the sofa across from him. He glanced over at John who was staring back at him blankly in contemplation. 

"John?" Tommy hesitantly spoke. 

John cleared his throat before calmly responding back with, "hm?" 

"You know...there's a reward right? For Eddie's safe return."

In an instant John's face contorted into a sinister glare, his eyes tinted behind thick eyebrows as he spoke through snarled teeth. "Are you fucking with me? What did I say- he's mine and there's not a goddamn thing they can do about it."

Tommy gulped thickly. He tried to keep his composure but that look in John's eyes made his blood run cold. If looks could kill, he thought. 

The only thing was, this one could and already has. 

"A-Alright...I just know you could use it. I-I care about you alot, John." 

John's face softened into a smirk. His face almost demonic by his emerald orbs that darkened, consumed almost entirely by his blown out pupils. His energy was that of a cat, flickering the tip of it's tail in both amusement and agitation as he heard Tom speak. John wasn't an idiot and he could feel his friend's nervous demeanor. 

He was merely doing this for his own health. John had him pinned and Tom knew this. John knew exactly where Tom had buried that body and if he defied his friend in any way, he knew he wouldn't think twice before throwing him under the bus. 

That was the type of man John was. If he was going down due to your negligence, he was damn well taking you with him. Tom couldn't risk that so he merely cleared his throat and spoke once more. 

"I'm with you okay? I won't let you be alone in this, you just gotta be careful, make sure you covered your tracks." 

"Don't worry about it. The tires I drove on were bald, I just switched them out yesterday." 

Tom nodded. "And you're sure no one saw you?"

"No chance in hell anyone saw me. The kid was walking along Creeksbend for some reason, you think anyone's gonna have a lead with that type of area? They'll never suspect a damn thing." 

The sick feeling of guilt began to reel deep in Tom's guts. John had a point, he was probably in the clear and they'd most likely never come to find Eddie.

Despite him not even being responsible for all of this, the amount of pain he heard in that father's voice was enough to move him to tears. He so badly wanted to call in and leave an anonymous tip but knew if he did, John would very well kill him and Eddie both. 

And what good would that do?

He just had to face the facts that his hands were tied and as long as John was still breathing, he would forever be held, pinned beneath his thumb.


	8. Damn Regret

The next morning Eddie awoke to a sweltering pain in his head. 

He tossed and turned within the mysterious soft fabric surrounding him as he drifted in and out of consciousness for the last few hours. 

In his delirious sleep state, his brain had yet to comprehend the situation he was in and all he could think about was how comfortable and secure he felt once more. 

That is of course, until he felt a strong limb swing over his body and pull him in tightly towards a firm chest that smelled of old spice. 

His eyes immediately widened and he let out a shuttered breath of terror as he felt the soft breath of his captor breathing apon his neck. 

His eyes scanned the entirety of the room as he tried not to disturb the waking man who'd enveloped him in his arms. How the fuck did this happen? Eddie wondered. 

All he could remember was having breakfast yesterday morning and sitting through a torturous hour of John groping his side while they sat through Little Monsters. What happened afterwords was a complete blur. 

"W...What the fuck? What the fuck?" Eddie murmured to himself. 

He ever so carefully slid out from beneath John's tree branch of a limb until he was beneath the covers. His eyes scanned over at the man's hairy thighs that lay open as he slept and Eddie sucked in a breath at the sight. 

This was very very bad, not only because Eddie was sleeping in bed with a monster but because he was entirely naked from the waist down. John on the other hand was courteous enough to sleep in his boxers. 

Albeit the material was stretched snuggly against his package and hip, leaving little to the imagination, Eddie was just relieved that it must've meant he wasn't forced against his will to have sex.

John let out a sleepy grumble and slid his arm down against where Eddie was sleeping. Eddie sucked in a breath at the sight and clamped his hand over his mouth to not disturb him but in an instant John awoke and sat up with haste. Apon feeling the empty spot, he anxiously tore away the covers causing Eddie to let out a cry of terror and hide within his oversized shirt. 

John was notably in distress, his broad chest heaving up and down as he attempted to calm his breathing. 

"You startled me, sweetheart. Thought you'd escaped somehow."

Eddie stared incredulously at the man with wide eyes. With John on his knees, almost completely exposed to the boy, he was utterly terrified. 

Like a bear, he looked much larger- much more intimidating standing up and towering over the boy's slim build. He was like an entirely different breed, Eddie thought. Just his width alone was almost two times the width of Eddie and his bulging biceps were practically the size of his head.

Eddie was frightened beyond belief. His body buzzed with fear and he shakily slid back on his butt to back himself away with the heels of his feet. 

"Edds" John smiled and extended his arms. "Come here." 

It'd seem nice had you not seen the man's expression just then but Eddie knew all too well it was more so a command than a polite request. 

"Nn..no thank you." Eddie murmured.

He watched as John's beaming smile cracked then and morphed into something more sinister. One that patronized him- and was hidden with a thirst for control. 

"Eddie, that wasn't a question. I told you to come here." 

Eddie's eyes flickered down towards his bound foot and he gave his leg a subtle tug. Seeing how his escape would be impossible, he cursed beneath his breath and returned the man's gaze with a glare. "You have morning breath."

John stared at the boy with amusement and scratched at his darkened stubble, "And you have morning wood."

Eddie's eyes widened and he let out a gasp of breath as he tilted his head down towards his crotch and raised his oversized shirt. Limp, obviously. His eyes shot back up towards the man who's lips curled into a shit-eating grin as he got a peak of the boy's naked genitals. 

"Cute" John purred and it took everything in Eddie not haul off and smack him. 

"You're disgusting" Eddie grimaced and John's expression appeared to be even more amused. Having Eddie right where he wanted him, he grabbed ahold of the boy by his wrist and yanked him into his shaved chest. They fell back into the pillows and Eddie couldn't help but release a frightened yelp as he felt John's concealed heat twitch against his hip. 

He sat completely immobile as John's fingers danced apon his bare shoulder. With John's gaze resting on the boy's exposed skin, it gave Eddie a chance to analyze his captor's face. 

He bit his lip as he studied his marbled jaw and cheekbones. His skin radiated a sunkissed tan and dusted over his nose was the fainted flecks of orange and brown freckles. His almond eyes were a vivid green, the saturation almost appearing artificial to the boy. His eyebrows and eyelashes the same color as his hair- a blondish brown that made him appear soft and although his lips were thin, they were a peachy pink color that contrasted beautifully with his honey tinted skin. Quite honestly he looked statuesque. Why the hell was such a beautiful man so demented? Eddie wondered, and why the hell would he even bother with some loser highschool kid? 

His thoughts were torn away from him as John's eyes flashed back up to meet his. This was the very first time they've ever made proper eye contact. The feel was like a bolt of electricity and Eddie let out a whimper and quickly tore his face away. 

Or atleast- he attempted to. John as always did what ever he pleased and apon seeing their pupils meet, he grabbed Eddie by the jaw and forced him to meet his stare once more. "Hasn't daddy ever taught you that it isn't polite to stare?" John smiled. 

Eddie's teeth gritted together in anger then and he stared into the man's emerald eyes with defiance. John stared back with equal enthusiasm, his blank stare just begging for the boy to lose it and do something he'd regret. 

They lasted like that for atleast two minutes before John spoke up with that same husky voice that sent shivers down his spine. "I gotta go in to town princess, think you can behave yourself while I'm gone?" 

Eddie's heart leapt within his chest. He was going to leave..? He tried to compose himself the best he could in case John had the capability of reading minds and he simply nodded his head. 

"I don't gotta put you in time out?" John whispered and looked into his eyes with knitted brows that held banter. He grazed his finger tips against the boy's neck and cheek causing him to shiver and bring his shoulders up towards his ears from the tickling sensation. John smiled at that and gave a hum of approval. "So gosh darn cute, Eddie. You make me wanna stay." 

Eddie bit his lip and silently brought his head in to hide in the juncture of John's neck. For two reasons mainly- one, to hide his face of disgust and two, to avoid any contact with the man's lips. 

His efforts were fruitless as expected to the boy as John kissed at his ear and slid his large palms over Eddie's chest. The boy let out a gasp and jolted in his hold as he felt his calloused thumbs flicker against his hardening nubs but he made no attempt to protest. Instead he merely raised his head with knitted brows of discomfort and weakly gave in as the man immediately reconnected their lips.

Eddie felt strange, he never once thought he'd feel anything from his chest but with the man tweaking his nipples, it made his throat feel dry, made him feel scared and homesick but at the same time a deep heat bubbled deep within his tummy. The man watched in complete adoration as he taught the young man all about different forms of pleasure. He was so..so inexperienced, it was thrilling to John. Made him feel like a highschooler again.

"Feel good baby?" John whispered against his slobber soaked lips. Eddie filled entirely with shame merely shook his head in which John gave his nipple a rough tug causing the boy to let out a cry within his mouth.

"Shh..s'okay baby, just relax. It Feels good when daddy plays with your tits, doesn't it sweetheart?" John rasped in between kisses and snuck Eddie's bottom lip between his teeth.

Eddie was still such a bad kisser. Given it was sloppy because he didn't know what he was doing; John was his first afterall. His timidness would make up for the lack of skill. His body would buzz with nerves and his throat would let out the fainted of whimpers that resembled a puppy's, not to mention his copious amount of boy spit- God it just made kissing him even more intoxicating. 

John loved it. 

He fucking loved it.

Eddie on the other hand...

As much as he really really hated touching the man, he knew he was no match for John and he'd just end up doing whatever he wanted regardless. Atleast if he didn't fight it, John would tire after awhile and leave him be. If he resisted though, it only extended his torture.

That's what he told himself anyways. It's been five minutes of john relentlessly torturing his chest and Eddie was starting to feel like he was going to pee from it. His thighs quaked uncontrollably in John's lap from the sensitivity of it all because it was just too overstimulating to his innocent body.

It was to the point that his nipples felt they were being poked at with needles but John was relentless, and with the excessive exchange of swapping spit, Eddie was becoming lightheaded. He felt it in his brain. It was all going to mush and he couldn't think of anything except release. 

Just then John's hands cupped at his flat chest and he gave his swollen breasts a squeeze. The noise that escaped Eddie caused both of them to widen their eyes and John immediately latched his mouth around one of them and continued to grope the other. 

"N..no! No..no John- stop! gonna- ah!-please s-stop it!"

If anything the words Eddie so desperately uttered only seemed to excite the demented man even more. John began to buck against Eddie's thigh and moan against his nipple, his tongue rolling over and over and flicking up and down aggressively over his abused nub. The deep reverberations in his throat causing a dull vibration to buzz against his flesh. Eddie was a whimpering mess and his body was quite literally thrashing in John's lap but despite his desperation to get away, the man was set on breaking his baby in every way possible. 

Eddie's crying became horse and his fingers latched onto the hair at John's neck as he began to suck. Suck like his life depended on it- until a deep purplish bruise would remain against his swollen tit for the rest of his life- that's when the boy let out a breathless scream. 

John allowed the boy to fall back and he analyzed with hungry eyes as his body began to thrash against the duvet of the bed. He watched as his hips stuttered and the boy's jaw dropped- his big eyes seeking into John's for help as his small member began to pulse. No cum- no true release- just began to throb.

It was his baby's first dry orgasm.

"Such a good boy Eddie, look so damn pretty. Came just like a girl.."

Eddie was unresponsive- his body merely twitching as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes full of confusion. John merely rubbed and pawed at his milky thighs with adoration. "Fuck baby..you're so sexy. Made daddy so hard for you."

Eddie's limbs felt like jelly and all he could focus on was the tingling sensation in his balls. John playfully gave the head of his dick a flick and he relished in the high pitched whine Eddie released of, "please no more.." 

John smirked and crawled over Eddie's body. He thumbed at his wet mouth and relished in the way his drunken stare met his with little to no resentment. 

He was lost in pleasure, his perfect little boy.

"Alright baby, it's daddy's turn to feel good, open up." 

Eddie's glazed eyes flicked to life by those words and his chest began to rise and fall as John's muscled limps caged him beneath his body. 

"Sweetheart...it's okay-" 

But Eddie wasn't listening. He wriggled beneath John and tried to climb between the opening on his side between his thigh and arm but John immediately grabbed him by the throat and pinned him back to the bed. 

"Eddie." He spoke. Not demanding or reprimanding, just with authority. 

"N-No.."

"You're responsible for this." He whispered huskily against the boy's sweaty neck and nudged at his jaw with his nose. "You don't gotta do anything, just open your mouth okay baby? Let me fuck those gorgeous lips of yours.." 

Eddie's heart began to race. He hated this man, hell he didn't even like boys and yet...the feeling of being desired and having no say in what you want- to be ordered the way John ordered him- with pet names and adoration; it warped Eddie's juvenile mind. He felt good being desired- and more surprisingly...being told what to do. 

This way he had no personal responsibilities, nothing he had to be one day. He was good as he was. The best thing he could be. A pet and a good boy. It was scary how easy it was to throw away all sense of self worth when given the chance of having zero responsibility. No more school or crummy job applications...no more obligations, other than a warm lap to crawl into.

It was all becoming so overwhelmingly tempting and the more the man forced his beautiful hand apon him, the more he became familiar with it and willing to accept it.

He was breaking.

Uncontrollably the boy's eyes welled with tears and John merely slid his tongue at the corners of his eyes. Eddie cringed from the feel as his eyelashes became damp and clumped together with spit but as he opened his eyes, John gave him one more kiss.

"You're special."

Eddie didn't know if he was going insane or what but his lips began to tremble. He's never been seen as special before to anyone but here he was being fauned over and loved by an older man.

The thrill of getting John to spare the rod was addicting. He was completely and utterly losing himself but even so- as John took Eddie's jaw and thumbed at his bottom lip, he willingly parted them and lowered his jaw.

The look John gave him was intoxicated and filled with desire. He was so happy; the boy was finally accepting him.

"Oh..so good baby..so fucking good."

Eddie's clumsy when John swipes at his lips with his tongue. He opens his mouth, but doesn’t really know what to do when the man licks into it. It shouldn’t be sexy because Eddie's just breathing into his mouth for a full minute but it drives John crazy. After feeling he's thoroughly explored the boy's tonsils, he pulled back with a smile.

"Alright baby, you suck daddy's cock real good and I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes. Would you like that?" 

Eddie's stomach growled and his lip trembled with the fear over the thought of allowing the man to fuck his throat but at this point, he felt that if he'd refuse he'd be put back in the basement to starve. Either that or he'd be forced against his will.

Weighing out those two options Eddie merely whimpered out a "..please, I-Im so hungry." 

Afterall, he didn't want to make him angry.

Eddie told himself it was all for his sake but deep down a part of him knew, he was beginning to seek John's approval.

The man groaned at the sound and rubbed his hand against Eddie's bare hip. "Alright baby- just swallow it all down and I'll fill that tummy of yours." 

Eddie's body went rigid as John climbed further up the bed and he had to fight every nerve in his body not to jump and run away. He'd found his resolve that is until John's bare hip met with the boy's frightened stare. He smelled musky down there and Eddie instinctually recoiled in disgust as his girth swung in his face. 

He'd expected something not so unbearable but it wasn't until his pulsing head wedged between his parted lips that he finally realized the situation he was in. He'd expected they'd ease into it but almost immediately, John let out a groan and sunk his hips down until his pubic hair brushed against his little button nose. 

Eddie let out a garbled choke as his jaw all but unhinged and his eyes rolled into the back of his skull from the feel of pure suffocation. His small hand smacked against John's bare hip causing the man to release a chuckle and run his hand through Eddie's bedhead for encouragement.

John sat like that, parked to the hilt- just making his boy take it. He gave his hips a rock and cursed beneath his breath from the contractions and wriggling of Eddie's tiny throat trying to accommodate to his manly girth. He had to imagine Eddie's jaw was pried apart and the image made John drip with precum at the thought. 

God the desperate noises the young teen was making as he swallowed his cock was enough for him to cum right there. John was surprised he was able to even make any noise considering he had 230 pounds of pure muscle straddling his little chest; John be damned if Eddie couldn't deepthroat. 

Eddie's knees raised up to buck John off of him but it was utterly pointless, the man was much too high and the chain around his ankle gave him little to no wriggle room.

John eventually got the hint though and slowly slid back allowing the boy to dry heave and roll over on his side in case he needed to throw up. 

Eddie's face was covered in snot, saliva and cum as he coughed profusely and he cringed as John rubbed the small of his back through it all. "Baby boy..doing so well for me" he whispered. 

"..Ca-..haa- can't do ih." Eddie sputtered through coughs.

"None of that..you're almost done baby, dontcha want those pancakes edds? 

"But.." 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

Eddie began to sob and he plopped his messy hands over his eyes to hide his blotchy tear stained face. John waited patiently, his lips pulled into a thin smile as he continuously rubbed at the boy's hip with his thumb. 

"It's..it's so painful and scary- i-i can't breath down there." Eddie hiccuped out through his tears and John had to suppress the moan that his throat wanted to release. "You're just too big.." 

"Eddie stop. You were perfect." John encouraged. His face appeared to be smiling- understanding even but that didn't stop the firm grip he had on Eddie's shoulders that egged for him to lay back down. 

Seeing as his choices were limited, Eddie plopped back against the bed and opened his mouth once more. As John edged closer, his doe like lashes fluttered and flinched in fear but he made no verbal protests. John praised him through whispers and pets against his head before he straddled his chest and kissed Eddie's lips with the head of his cock. "You talk so fucking much, it's right time I stuff your gaping mouth full of my cock. You want that baby?" 

Eddie's thighs subtly began to grind together from the man's filthy words and John glanced at them with a smirk before reaching back and smacking his open palm against his inner thigh making Eddie cry out. 

"Fuck yeah you do..just look at you. You wanna choke and spit all over daddy's dick, don't you Eddie? You wanna be my filthy little cockwarmer." 

Eddie's eyes glazed over once more and he drunkenly gazed at the man with no words, his cheeks were flushed a deep red as he laid compliant and slack jawed, letting John rub the head of his cock teasingly against his fat lips. 

"If you don't wanna take it deep then start licking it baby..but hurry I'm an impatient man." John leaned down and kissed at the boy's temple before pulling away and flashing him a virtuous smile. 

That little exchange was something John never did. He never negotiated when he wanted something but there was just something about Eddie. A softness he wasn't quite used to. He was just so weak to boy tears, John supposed. 

He watched as Eddie closed his eyes and began licking fat stripes up the length of his cock. 

"Good boy."

He smirked as he noticed the tips of Eddie's ears flushing from the praise and he began placing open mouth kisses at it's crown. John released a hiss and gripped onto Eddie's hair before forcing his head even lower until he hesitantly mouthed and suckled at his balls. That caused John to buckle his knees and he let out a curse as Eddie opened his eyes and stared at his cock, his tongue sliding from the line that separated his testicles to the tip of his head. John had to grit his teeth from the sensation of it all. Partially the physical but more so the imagery. 

It wasn't until Eddie popped the head between his lips that John growled, wrapped one hand behind his neck and slammed his head down. He held him there as garbled choking noises filled the room and he finally released, his head lawling back and fingers tightening around the nape of his neck as he came deep down his convulsing throat. Eddie's hands scrambled for purchase and he began beating at his thigh with panic causing John to let out a breathless chuckle and let Eddie go.

Eddie gagged and attempted to lean forward over the bed to throw up but John immediately grabbed him by the shoulder and clamped his hand over the boy's lips. "What did I say? Fuckin' swallow it." 

Eddie's widened eyes glistened with tears of disgust and his Adam's apple eventually bobbed in his throat, letting his captor know he was being a good boy and swallowing his load.

John cooed him through it and slicked a thumb over the seam of his lips to catch any of his pre that remained. He snuck it back into Eddie's mouth and groaned as he clumsily suckled around it. Johns fingers tapped gently against his cheek and he praised him thoroughly with a kiss to his sweaty temple. 

"Atta boy.."

"D..Does this mean I get pancakes now?"

John let out a chuckle.

"Tommy's on his way with the ingredients now- I gotta leave soon so he's gonna be babysitting you for a little while."

Babysitting!? No!

"N..no" Eddie whimpered.

This destroyed all of his plans. 

"I know baby..I'll only be gone for a little while so try and bare it okay?" 

Eddie felt that familiar sting of tears fill his features once more. He just whored himself out for nothing and now this sick fuck thinks that he likes him. 

Well whatever, he'd just have to get rid of Tommy, it was no big deal. He was nothing like John was. 

The doorbell rang and John immediately gave the boy's arm a slap before standing up and grabbing him am oversized tee shirt.

" Time to get dressed sweetheart, that's Tommy. "

Today was the day.

And Eddie was going to make sure of it.


	9. Finishing Errands

John was going to be a very busy boy today. He'd listened to the news, heard the sob stories begging for Eddie's return- he tuned out to the majority of them if he were being honest- but one interview in particular spoke out to him. 

It was a group of three kids, a year older than Eddie who were recalling their last memory with the boy. 

Janessa, Michael and Ashley were their names. 

John felt a familiar twitch in his hand as he heard their pathetic cries. 

It's all such fucking bullshit, he thought.

Eddie told John all he needed to know, it didn't really matter what they said on the radio, they were the reason Eddie was hurt and kidnapped. 

I mean given John was ecstatic about the ordeal but what if it hadn't been him who picked Eddie up? 

It was negligence and Eddie was as good as dead in their eyes.

The best part though? Michael- the son of a bitch who laid his filthy hands on John's boy? He was now a prime suspect since they were the last to have seen him- infact all three of them were to officer Gillespie.

He never did trust them and he knew Eddie wasn't considered a friend.

It was all going perfectly according to plan. 

John pulled his car into an old shabby looking diner that nestled next to the busy road. As he listened to the radio he reached over and pulled a pen and note pad from his glovebox. Biting off the cap, he began to write gently against the steering wheel.

He stared at his penmanship for a moment and analyzed it's form and characteristics. 

He had to practice for when he'd be writing a suicide note.

After writing the note, John tucked the paper into his coat pocket and exited the vehicle. He headed inside and nodded his head to the waitress who greeted him with a familiar smile. He walked past her and towards the bar but not before whispering a gentle "hey doll." and meeting her longing gaze with a wink. 

As he entered the room, his eyes scanned over the familiar scene, taking in the old regulars he'd recall when he'd come in with Tommy on the weekends. 

Once he leaned his forearm against the bar table he opened his lips to speak but fell silent as an old man sitting not too far behind him spoke up.

"What happened to your ear, son?"

John slowly turned around from where he was leaning against the bar to make eye contact with the older looking man that stared at his ear with squinted eyes. 

Readjusting his leather jacket, he leaned his back against the wooden island and spoke with a whiskey laced smile. 

"New pet- tried to introduce him to my current dog and got caught up in the middle of it all." 

"Yeah?" The old man spoke. He didn't mention anything else but John could sense a certain layer of doubt within his tone. Regardless, who was going to listen to some ole bastard doing his weekly routine of getting shitfaced and groping the waitresses at his local diner. 

John merely turned around back towards the waiter and flashed him a wolfish smile. "Hey Slater how ya been?" 

The middle aged man infront of him returned the smile and handed a him a drink. "Ah well you know, business as usual. It's been awhile since you've come in here. I've Missed seeing your face."

John graciously took the drink and took a sip."Thanks man..missed seeing you too. That's partially why I came in here actually. You still have that land out in the boonies?" 

"Sure do." The man spoke with pride. "Good huntin' this year too."

"Ah the days gone by." John raised his glass before taking a sip. He stared into his amber liquid and swirled it around his cup before speaking. "I was wondering if you'd let me go hunting there. Bills are a bitch, I wanted to stock up my freezer in case shit didn't add up." 

Slater shook his head with a chuckle. "You're like family John- you're always welcome on my property." 

"Thanks man..you're a really big help. We should go huntin' together soon." 

"We definitely should." 

John finished his drink and stuck around for a few more minutes to shoot the shit with Slater about things he really didn't care about. After he felt he'd wasted enough time, he wished the man fair well, stuck his hands within his pockets and headed towards the exit.

His emerald orbs made eye contact with the scowling old man who took a swig of his drink but John merely smirked at him and walked back to his car. 

"Ever seen a dog with teeth like that before?" 

The men surrounding the old man considered his words for a moment but they couldn't care less about his dementia induced dreams and they carried on talking about the shitty sports program mounted to the wall. 

John's boots splashed against the array of puddles leading to his car due to the poorly constructed road and he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of getting caught. This town was falling apart in more ways than one and now he's one step further than the rest of em. The perfect crime was falling right into place. 

1\. Find a place to plant the body?

Check.

Next stop was a little grocery run.

He headed over to the local Walmart of all places and quickly made his way inside. He stocked past the isles and mindlessly threw in a bag of jolly ranchers before turning towards the cleaning section.

He made eye contact with an older woman in the eye and gave her the standard nod of his head and a smile. As he viewed the different chemicals his phone began to ring. 

Unsurprisingly it was Tommy and he answered it with a hum. "Hello?" 

"Johnny I can't do this man. He keeps giving me this look like he's about to slit my throat." 

John gave a chuckle of amusement and imagined his little boy actually killing Tommy. It was fucking hot.

"I know he's upset but let him pout, I'll be home soon. Just make sure my little princess stays inside, am I clear?" 

Tommy clenched his jaw in disgust and glanced over his shoulder to meet eyes with the angered boy. He was eating his syrup soaked pancakes with vigor- each stab of his plastic fork making a hard clacking noise against his plate only reminding Tommy just how much he despised him.

Tommy cursed lowly beneath his breath at the sight and averted his gaze before clearing his throat. "Crystal." 

John grunted in approval and hung up the phone only for the older woman standing beside him in the cleaning section to give him a smile . "You have kids?" 

"A kid, but I sure do. My baby's my world." 

The old woman batted her eyelashes at the seemingly gentleman before her and hummed. "Such a handsome young man you are- and so responsible. Your daughter's very lucky to have such an attentive daddy." 

John had to hold in the animalistic groan he almost released from the woman's choice of wording. She must've heard him call Eddie his princess. He meant it in a satirical manner but he liked how it felt on his tongue.

Eddie was his baby girl and he was Eddie's daddy.

Suppressing his urges John merely gave her a charming smile, hummed a 'thank you' in reply and helped her with the heavy cleaning solution she attempted to put in her cart.

After assisting her, he finished his shopping spree with industrial gloves, bleach, a heavy duty bucket, trashbags, duct tape, a junior sized women's shorts/tank and frosted animal crackers for Eddie.

Deciding he didn't want to face the concerned glances of employees, he used the self checkout and paid with physical cash incase they tried to track down his payments. 

He made his way back to his truck and scrunched his eyes up at the grayish blue sky. 

Good, there was still some daylight.

2\. Supplies? Check.

That only leaves one more task on his "To Do List." and that was to make a little visit to Elks Ridge Highschool. 

After a quick little research of all the high schools in this shitty town, he quickly found out which school Eddie attended by his soccer uniform. 

He began to drive, twiddling a toothpick between his teeth as he thought about his next course of action. 

When he drove into the parking lot, he was quite surprised. He'd assumed it would've been a little more difficult finding his shitty-ass friends but low and behold,

There they were making out against Michael's car infront of the school. John watched with a smirk as Ashley let out a breathy sigh and exposed her neck to Michael who leaned her further down against the hood of his car. 

She was wearing a light blue skirt that fluttered above her thigh and John couldn't help but bite his lip as she raised one leg up to rest on Michael's hip. 

They remained like that for 5 whole minutes before the school's security guard made them break apart. John felt that familiar tingle in his right hand as he watched the American beauty that was Ashley, skip over to her blue Prius. John quickly wrote down her license plate and waited for her to leave the parking lot. 

He waited a minute or two before trailing behind her- since this town was so small, there were only two lanes after all. Thankfully she lived fairly close to the school so John didn't have to make a huge trip out of nothing. He slowed down his car as she turned into a densely wooded neighborhood and John watched tentatively which house she pulled into. 

Deciding he'd seen enough he backed out and made his way back home. 

A good plan takes time afterall. 

___________

"E-..Eddie I know you're mad-" Tommy started but fell silent as the boy growled feriously, "Just shut up, you're no better than that sick fuck, John!" 

Tommy furrowed his brows and ripped the plate away from Eddie who let out a gasp and lurched forward to reclaim it before he could pull away. 

"What the fuck!? I'm not finished yet, asshole!" Eddie kicked his foot out towards Tommy who growled in pain as it connected with his knee. 

He had to hold back his everything so that he didnt smash the plate over Eddie's head- instead he let out a shuttered sigh of pain and took the plate away from the hungry boy. 

"If you say I'm like John then I'll act like John. You want the food? You'll fuckin take that shit back and apologize."

Eddie jumped from his chair, making the legs squeak against the hardwooden floor beneath him. His eyes scanned from Tommy's bow legs up to his eyes that held a sense of restraint. He stepped up to him, bony limbs and all and he puffed up his younger chest and stared at him with a glare. "Make. Me. Asshole."

Tommy stared at him incredulously before lowering his brows and letting out a sigh that fluttered the boy's bangs. "Eddie, you dont gotta do this- I..I don't want to do this, okay? Just say you're fucking sorry and I'll give you the food." 

"I knew it. You're too much of a pushover to be anything like John."

Tommy raised a brow at that, his eyes quickly flickering from the boy's split lip then back to his eyes. He didn't mean to do it but he couldn't help himself and darted his tongue out to moisten his own causing Eddie to scoff in disgust.

"John's more calculated than you are. You're nothing but a loser creep who's stuck standing in the shadow of his childhood best friend. Pathetic really." 

Tommy looked completely bewildered and his hands shook at his sides. He wasn't prepared for such trying words to leave the boy's lips, truly he didn't want to do any of this and yet here Eddie was, a young boy trying to test him. Make him do something about Eddie's attitude.

"You're playing with fire, kid."

"I'm playing with a pussy, old man."

In an instant Tommy took ahold of Eddie's neck and pushed him down against the couch. Eddie fights back tooth and nail but finds out quickly that he's no match for either men. His once stoic behavior now reduced to child like screaming and crying for John to get the "fuck" off of him.

The man grunted out for him to quit wriggling like the fabric was made of lava but Eddie was relentless. He straddled Eddie's tailbone area and forced the boy's arm back until it was wedged up between his shoulder blades. He then applied a bit more pressure causing Eddie to release a cry into the fabric of the couch. He was begging and pleading for him not to rape the boy and the image caused Tommy to crumble and ever so slightly loosen his grip. He leaned forward then and hushed the boy who was sobbing. 

"Eddie" he hushed,

"Eddie..Eddie..Eddie, shh- listen, I'm not gonna touch you okay?" 

Eddie stilled then and let out a hiccup as his crying subsided, he eventually settled down and looked up at the man from the corner of his eye. "Do you promise?" 

"Fucking hell son...I promise- I'll never ever touch you that way, okay? Never. So calm down alright?"

Eddie nodded and whimpered as Tommy slowly moved his arm back to his side. He got off him then and gave him a guilty smile. "I'm sorry..I know you're right. I fucked up big time kid, now I'm stuck hurting you...I'm just like John afterall." 

He'd expected the boy to take back what he'd said simply by human conditioning to be courteous but Eddie merely nodded and wiped at his tears with his large sleeve. 

"He made me suck his dick this morning." 

Tommy's eyes widened from where he was sitting on the floor and his body stiffened with nerves of discomfort. He sought into the boy's troubled features and hesitantly leaned forward to express his sincerity, "Eddie...I'm so fucking sorry-"

Eddie growled, "If you're so fucking sorry then get me the hell out of here you prick!" 

"You think I want to be in this mess!? God damn it...I'm fucking cornered! Trapped just like you!" 

"Bet he doesn't make you suck his dick!" Eddie spat and shoved at the man's chest with his much smaller hands. The act caused Tommy to pause and look down at his chest before raising a brow and looking back at the boy.

"You shouldn't touch me like that- John would be upset." 

And suddenly it hit Eddie. A devious plan that could just work if he played his cards correctly and timed it just right. 

The boy's eyes slowly flickered up to Tommy's and he ever so slightly snuck his bottom lip between his teeth causing the older man to take a double take. He scanned the boy's newfound energy with confusion. Something was different but he couldn't pinpoint what exactly. 

That look- it was definitely weird but Eddie was a scared boy, he definitely wasn't coming on to the older man.

"What times he gonna be back, Tommy?" 

Tommy gulped from the usage of his name and he stared at the boy with confusion. His eyes slightly widened as he watched his little body slink off the couch and he couldnt help but gaze at his long legs that clumsily revealed themselves to him on his way down. Tommy had to gulp back his saliva before absentmindedly muttering "uh..d-dunno maybe in another 30?" 

"Hey..do you find me pretty?" 

The man's face looked utterly gobsmacked by the young man's words and he sputtered, "Pardon? Eddie- I don't uh-"

The boy sat across from him with his back pressed to the couch and he widened his legs. Tommy cursed beneath his breath and scrunched his eyes shut. "Goddamn it Eddie, you know you don't want to do this. Please-"

"Please what? Are you getting turned on by a kid?" 

"Fuck no!" Tommy roared but it faded into a whimper as he opened his eyes and met with Eddie's that stare at him with this strange expression that was utterly bewitching.

"Didn't you just have me promise you I'd never touch you?..The fuck are you doing then?" 

"I never said I wanted you to touch me, I want you to watch me." 

With that the boy tilted his head to the side and stared up at the man with the whites of his eyes. Tom's breath hitched in his throat and he watched with a feign sense of disgust as Eddie's fingers slid up his shirt to toy at his nipples. 

It was obvious he had to idea what he was doing because his fingers merely rubbed at them but even so, he looked so goddamn sweet.

"John says if he plays with them enough, they'll turn into tits..I-I don't want that and yet, it always feels so good when he touches them."

"...yeah?" Tommy grunted. His voice now laced with a hidden desire as he watched the boy clumsily fondle himself. Eddie stared at him right back with a smirk as he watched the man's jean's begin to twitch and tent up. 

"Is my body woman enough for you?" Eddie hummed causing Tommy to blush feverishly and lower his head in shame. 

"Goddamn it you fuckin' slut." 

And just like Eddie had (shockingly) hoped- right as Tommy was edging closer to his teenage body that writhed against the couch, John had entered the front door. 

Like burned by fire, Eddie and Tommy flicked their heads up to look at him. John's expression was blank but his eyes were dark and he carried a sense of danger. 

The man and boy froze and just stared at John who was equally looking back at them with a whiskey laced chuckle. His voice was almost a deep purr- resembling his car's gravely engine as he started it up. 

"Y'all playing show and tell now?"

He sounded calm as he strode over to the boy where he was sitting down on the floor by the sofa. Each step of his steel toed boot against hard wood floor causing their skin to pepper over in goosebumps. Tommy was refusing to meet anyone's eyes and his knees raised up to hide his concealed erection. 

John stopped and sat beside Eddie on the couch and he pressed a firm hand against his scalp causing Eddie to release a shuttered breath. 

"Go on then Tommy. What do you have to show the rest of the class?"


	10. Finishing Errands part 2

"Go on then Tommy. What do you have to show the rest of the class?" 

Tommy's jaw dropped, his mouth resembling a fish out of water as he tried to collect his thoughts.

"J-John..I know how this looks but I swear! I was- he was purposely trying to seduce me." Tommy's panicked eyes darted from John's to Eddie's and they narrowed with rage at the look that was splayed on the boy's cherubic face.

A look that was filled with pure satisfaction. 

That cunning little shit sat there, playing innocent while Tom was trying to climb out of a hole he may never get out of. 

He didn't think the boy quite understood what the result may be- that what he was bargaining for right now was his life. 

As his jarbled words spilled from his mouth like alphabet soup, John's large calloused hands massaged at Eddie's scalp before sliding down to grip at the nape of his neck. 

"Is that true baby?" 

Eddie's stare was forced by John's hand that angled his chin up to look at him. He felt Tom had endoured enough but in truth he felt scared, scared that if he revealed his true intentions, he'd be hurt. Instead he silently shook his head and closed his damp eyes. 

Without another word John stood up and let the boy go. He watched in utter terror as his captor calmly stalked over to Tommy and forced him up by his shirt. 

Tommy was begging for him to listen but that didn't stop John's iron fist from connecting with his stomach.

Eddie let out a scream and closed his eyes as Tommy let out a guttural grunt of pain and attempted to intervene the man's punches. Despite his attempts though, by the end of it he was still writhing on the floor in agony. Just groaning, curling into himself and clinging onto his stomach.

By the time John had turned around, he caught sight of Eddie, who was sheepishly crawling behind the sofa and attempting to hide into his knees like a small child. John however lurched forward and took ahold of his bare foot causing Eddie to cry and yank it back. 

John let out a grunt and thrusted the couch away from the wall. Once revealed he grabbed Eddie by the forearm and yanked him forward like a ragdoll into his hands.

Seeing Tommy over there, practically writhing around in his own drool caused Eddie to apologize profusely and beg for John not to punch him aswell.

John however was as unreadable as always- except for the domineering snarl that splayed across his marbled features.

He forced the boy into his lap and fought his small limbs with ease. Eddie tried to stop the man but he was utterly defenseless and he ended up bent over John's knee. 

Eddie was blushing feverishly with humiliation at his bare bum being displayed entirely to John but those emotions quickly morphed into terror as his oven mitt of a hand came crashing down on his cheeks. 

Eddie let out a howl of pain and his body wriggled against his restraints but John swung one leg over the boy's thighs and he splayed a heavy hand to the middle of his back, making him immobile.

"You fucking Jezebel whore, you really thought you could seduce another man while I was away?" 

Again his hand came crashing down, causing his supple bum to ripple behind his fingers. The image only egging his captor on more and more.

"Please! I-OW! P-please no! Stop!"

"What I gotta do Edds? I gotta piss in that needy little hole of yours to remind everyone who you fucking belong to?"

Eddie was hyperventilating through his sobbing as John's hand came crashing down repeatedly, one after the other, relentlessly pounding them against his abused flesh over and over and over again. Eddie tried to hold out- to keep his voice down but as the abuse continued- he lost count over how many times he'd been swat and all he could think about was how burning hot it felt. Like he were being branded by his hand. 

"P-P..P- Please..stop! Please I'm so sorry!- daddy- Daddy! Please stop! Aaaaagh it hurts! It hurts!" 

"Fuckin good! It should hurt! You think just cuz you call me daddy I'm just gonna forgive you for bein a little slut infront of someone else? For my-" slap "best" slap "fucking" slap "friend?" 

Eddie was broken, simply sobbing out chants of "please" as John persisted, his hand alternating between cheeks before landing on the backs of his thighs. The feel caused Eddie to scream at the top of his lungs. 

"Say I'm the only one for you. Fuckin say it or so help me I'll smother you dead!" 

"I'm sorry! Im so sorry! S..So sorry! Please stop- you're the only one- the only one I swear!"

John's hands halted by that and he gave the boy's burning flesh a thorough rub, relishing in the view of his skin going from red to white depending on how hard he pressed. 

"You're goddamn right I'm the only one and if I fucking see you pull some shit with Tommy again- I'll shove that lovely pistol of mine up your ass and pull the trigger." 

He leaned in real close then and snarled against the shell of his Eddie's buzzing ear, "I will fucking break you beyond repair, understood?" 

Eddie's teeth chattered from the pain and he breathlessly nodded. His tear filled eyes blinking up at John from his peripheral as he whimpered, "I..I'm so sorry, John- please forgive me." 

John smiled down at him and gently slid a strand of hair from his eye. He tucked it behind his little ear before leaning in and whispering to him, "I just love you so much..I hate when you purposely try n stir me up sweetheart."

Eddie whimpered, "Can my punishment be over now..?" 

John clucked his tongue and spread a large palm over his ass, giving it a tender squeeze and relishing in the chirp he got out of Eddie. " I dunno, you said some awful mean things earlier. "

"W..What do you mean?"

"I do have cameras, Eddie." 

Eddie froze then and peered at Tom who was still writhing on the floor and groaning in pain, his cheek smooshed against the floor and hand clutching over his bruised stomach. Eddie gulped thickly and returned his stare back to John who was equally staring back at him. 

"Then why...? Why did you do that to him if you knew it was me?"

John removed the boy from his knee then and set him to sit beside him on the sofa, almost resembling a father about to tell his child a life lesson. Eddie hissed as his reddened bum pressed against the couch but his attention was entirely fixed apon John's face that stare daggers into his soul. 

"Because he got hard for my property."

"Bu..but I was the one-"

"That's why you must also be punished." 

Eddie looked on the brink of tears once more, his unruly eyebrows knitted together and his fatty bottom lip snuck between his crooked teeth as he peered up at John with pleading eyes. 

"D..Didn't I already get punished?" 

John smirked and raised a hand, causing the boy to flinch but he merely stroked at his hair and landed his calloused hand down apon his shoulder. "You did babydoll, but daddy's gotta mark his territory now." 

"..I don't understand."

"It means I'm gonna fuck you and piss deep in that little ass of yours." 

Eddie froze, his eyes like saucers as he stared up at the man in terror. "P..Please no, I don't want that. "

John smirked. "Mhn..well I do." 

"N..No, anything but that, please!" Eddie begged and slid off of the couch to grovel at his feet. John watched utterly amused as the boy nudged at his boots with his forehead, leaving behind an adorable little scuff mark in it's wake.

He sat like that and allowed the boy to continue his pleas before he let out a contemplative sigh and huffed, "alright alright, you've worn me down. I'll let it go this one time but- Tommy you son of a bitch, sit up."

Tommy was winded and shakily attempted to sit up but he quickly recovered as he heard the sound of a gun cocking. When he hesitantly averted his gaze towards his childhood friend, he was looking down a barrel. 

He watched in utter shock as John turned his attention to Eddie with a sugar soaked kindness that was almost terrifying. Even with his attention away from Tommy, his hand steadily held the gun directly at his head and his calloused finger itched against the trigger. Tommy wanted to beg but he couldn't seem to find his voice, instead resorting to shaky breaths as Eddie's impossibly wide eyes stared at him in horror.

"The rules are simple" John began, 

"You're gonna suck me off without so much as gagging infront of Tommy and if he gets hard or you let up, I pull the trigger. Isn't that fun?" 

"I-I..", Eddie stuttered and his large eyes glistened with fresh tears once more as he stared slack mouthed at the gun.

"Eddie please!" Tommy cried at the sight of the boys reluctance and John released a growl, his face curled into a snarl as he spat at Tommy.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." 

Returning his gaze back to the boy John gently thumbed at his bruised lip with a purr. His emerald eyes twinkling with an air of amusement as he looked deeply into Eddie's. 

"This is your choice baby but as soon as you make it- that determines if he lives or not."

"I-I..I don't-" 

"You don't wanna? Well alright. " John clucked his tongue and casually raised the gun back towards Tommy's head, causing Eddie to let out a high pitched scream and take ahold of his arm. 

John had to suppress the urge to laugh as he looked down at his baby's gorgeous expression full of terror and the way his piano fingers squeezed against his bicep. How his knee raised up on the couch only exsentuating his hips and lean legs. 

His voice cracked like the hgihschooler he was as he spoke in desperation.

The sound was utterly delicious to the man.

"I-Ill do it so please don't! Don't kill him!" 

John's wolf like eyes flicked over to his childhood friend and he flashed him a grin. "Well ain't that sweet Tommy? Eddie's decided he's gonna play for your life."

Tommy's teeth chattered in fear but even so, he whimpered out his apologies and relentless "thank yous" to the boy that was borderline sobbing into his hands. He was so afraid, so so afraid that he didn't know what to do. 

He just knew he had to do this. Tommy was his only way out and if he were dead- Someone John referred to as his childhood best friend, what were Eddie's odds of survival?

Thinking about it more clearly, he didn't want to be alone and if Tommy died- it'd only leave him to entertain his captor.

"Alright sweetheart- lets show Tommy what daddy taught you this morning. Show him how good you can be for daddy." 

Finding his resolve, Eddie shakily slid down on his knees and wriggled between John's thighs. His doe like eyes darting from his zipper to Tommy who was blatantly watching in his peripheral. 

He was utterly humiliated and yet all he could think about was a bullet in Tommy's head and his body twitching around in it's own blood like a freshly killed pig. 

He wanted to vomit. He knew he was going to vomit and yet he had no choice. He couldn't tell him to stop or wait without the fear of knowing John could get annoyed and pull the trigger.

So with shaky fingers Eddie reached forward to undo his jeans, only for John to click his tongue and take ahold of his wrist. 

"No baby, daddy wants you to be a messy boy and slobber all over him- undo it with your teeth."

Eddies plump cheeks flushed with embarrassment and his breath hitched in his throat but even so, he whimpered out a quiet "okay" and leaned in. On instinct, his hands reached forward to rest on the man's knees but as soon as he did it, John's legs jolted and he let out an aroused breath of air. 

"You're so fucking hot.." he whispered huskily. 

Eddie's watery eyes flickered up to meet his before flinching shut in humiliation and he leaned in with parted lips. He mouthed at the crotch of his jeans and hesitantly slicked his drooling tongue against it's rough material while John's big hand knitted through his hair and took a firm grip at its roots. Not demanding him forward or back just yet, just relishing in the subtle moans he'd release any time he tightened his grip. 

The boy truly didn't understand his full potential, John thought. Looking down at his little angel parked between his knees told him everything he needed to know. 

His cheeks were flushed- his eyes heavy with tears and lips swollen red from the jeans friction. His back curled into an arch and being held down by a sly little hand trying to be subtle, was his adorable little package probably aching with desire.

He was fucking enjoying it, and as much as John loved the enthusiasm

This was a punishment


	11. Punish

John leaned back on the sofa and let out a lengthy groan as he watched Eddie finally manage to undo the button of his jeans with his teeth. 

He watched as the boy's face clumsily nuzzled against his pulsing bulge and how the boy on instinct inhaled deeply at it's growing smell. The image causing John's lips to tighten, his chest to puff up and a needy breath of air to leave his nose. 

"Fuckin look at you...ahh shit- you're perfect baby." 

Eddie whimpered in reply and lowered his gaze. His face was red and blotchy from tears due to the sure embarrassment of being seen but even so, his body reluctantly relaxed between John's legs as he watched him lower the pistol against the arm of the chair in his peripheral.

It was still nestled firmly in his hand, just not at the ready to blast Tommy's head off.

"Good boy Eddie..now take your top off." John ordered. "Want you to show Tommy what belongs to me." 

Immediately the boy plopped back on his butt and his hands held firmly onto the hem of his dress length shirt to keep himself covered. He begged John through slicken lips and tear stained eyes but that only seemed to agitate the man further.

" I'm gonna give you to the count of three and I promise you...you won't like it if I get there, baby." 

Despite the cutesy pet name though, it didn't mean a thing if he snarled it through gritted teeth. 

The boy frowned as he reluctantly removed his shirt but John only smiled in approval, praising him through grisly whispers as he reluctantly returned back between his legs and sat on the back of his heels. 

"Now get up on your knees and arch your back, sweetheart." 

Eddie knew refusing him was pointless and what was to come would be inevitable but his emotions got the better of him and he broke, laying his forehead on John's thigh to hide his tears. He was so overwhelmed and yet John couldn't seem to care as he watched with arousal at the way his freckled back dipped between his protruding shoulder blades.

Eddie was so humiliated he wanted to die and yet here he was being forced to show two grown adult men his naked ass. 

He truly wanted to die.

"Awh baby boy dont cry. I know you're overwhelmed but you're making me so happy. Bein such a good boy for daddy, aren't you?" 

"P-Please don't make me do it, John," Eddie hiccuped through tears, " I don't want him to see me there." 

John would've been flattered by that- maybe he'd even ease up abit but given the fact that he'd shown off his body less than thirty minutes ago, it only infuriated him instead.

"Well that's just not true, now is it?"

Eddie's face dropped. He looked into John's unforgiving stare and reluctantly stood up on his knees as John forced him up by a firm hand wrapped tightly around his bicep. John coaxed him with doting words of affirmation but that didn't seem to stop Eddie's body from shivering with humiliation. His breath became labored with tears as John took Eddie by his wrists and forced the both of them back on his muscled thighs.

"You're gonna keep them there and suck my cock or I swear to God I'll pull the fucking trigger, understand?" 

His tone was deep and grisly beneath his breath and Eddie hiccuped out a sob and nodded his head. That didn't seem to make John happy though and he raised his gun to instead point towards Eddie's temple. 

"Use your fucking words, sweetheart."

Eddie's heart flopped to the bottom of his stomach and his frightened orbs darted to the side to stare at the gun before meeting John's lifeless gaze. 

"Yes..yes daddy, I'm sorry daddy-"

John smirked and used the barrel of the gun to tuck Eddie's bang from his eye. "Just start sucking, baby." 

He relished in the view of Eddie's tears drying against his face and soon being replaced with a flushed crimson color blotchy beneath his eyes and neck where his tears had dried.

The boy's eyes fell quickly back to his cock and he immediately began to lap at it's length through his boxer like his life depended on it. John couldn't help but chuckle at the wording- his life sorta did depend on it, now didn't it?

John gave the boy some assistance and raised his hips to drop trouser. He tucked his cock out and nestled his boxer behind his balls watching with pure amusement as Eddie's eyes widened in shock.

"What's the matter? Didn't get a good enough look this morning?" 

Eddie shook his head honestly and John laced his hands through his hair and roughly tugged him forward to mouth and drool on it. He watched as Eddie's smaller limbs tripped over themselves on his way between his legs and John let out a doting chuckle. 

He was just so fucking cute-

Eddie didn't cry like John had anticipated- instead he merely let out light mewls and whimpers from within his throat. The best part was it didn't even sound negative but moreso as if he were simply struggling to take it all. 

He was a natural. A boy born for cock; and John would make sure of it.

The boy slipped the head of his captor's thick cock between his lips and John forced the boy to tip his head back and make eye contact with him. They met eyes and John's glazed over with a primal desire. The boy looked so frightened and yet at the same time there was the faintest glimmer of arousal. John let out a deep groan and laid his head back as the boy took him even deeper. He felt the recoil in his throat and the way his mouth curled as if he wanted to gag but it was miniscule enough to the point where John would overlook it. He was just too overwhelmed with how beautiful his mouth was, how tight and warm and- 

"Ahh..shit- feels so fucking good. Tommy, get a good look because this is all fuckin' mine." John rocked his hips and Eddie choked and scrunched his eyes in order to clear them of tears. He wasn't even half way in yet and the boy still managed to struggle. 

"Atta boy, doin so well for daddy- raise your hips now okay? Fuck yeah..do that shit with your tongue again too."

Tommy was frozen in Eddie's peripheral- his stare just blatantly soaking up the boy's lewd display infront of him. 

It wasn't fair, Eddie thought. 

That what he thought would be a lesson to the man would instead turn around and bite him in the ass. 

What's even worse is he wasn't even repulsed by the man's dick in his mouth...or by the man in general. The more the boy came to terms with these emotions the more he wanted John to just hurry up and kill him.

To put him down like the sick dog he knew he was becoming.

John manipulated the boy's head and angled his chin upward. He gave the helpless boy a smile and slid his thumb at the corner of his stretched mouth before hooking his finger in alongside his girth.

"Look at you...so fuckin full of cock- you like it baby? Like when I make your throat my personal little cunt?" 

Eddie tried, he really did but as soon as John forced his finger alongside his dick, Eddie snapped. It all just became way too much and he wretched. His throat clenched and he let out a garbled choke as his body on instinct jerked itself away from the man's hold. He coughed relentlessly before watching in utter horror as the man's lips slowly curled up into a satisfied smirk. 

"Aw babydoll, you gagged." 

Eddie's blood went cold as he looked up at John who was staring down at him with darkened eyes. His brows were knit together- almost patronizing the boy with a feign sense of disappointment. 

"..p-please wait.." the boy murmered. His eyes glistened with tears and jaw went slack as he fought the words he so desperately wanted to cry out.

John however merely stared down at Eddie with half lidded eyes and cocked his head in thought. He raised a brow and tilted his head the other way while smacking his hardened cock against the boy's lips. The weight and pain of the impact was enough to the point Eddie was sure his lips would be bruised tomorrow. 

John parted his lips, letting out the faintest breath of pleasure before he spoke with a grisly chuckle,

"Sorry baby but those were the rules." 

And with that John raised his arm and pulled the trigger.

Eddie screamed at the top of his lungs and hid his vision within John's knee and John watched in utter adoration as the boy's shoulders bounced with each sob that racked through his young buzzing body.

They sat like that for a few minutes; just Eddie relentlessly sobbing loudly against his jeans. His teenage voice cracking as he whimpered, "you killed him..y-you actually killed him!" 

John chuckled.

"Didya hear a shot? It was just a blank baby, relax. Tommy got lucky." 

Eddie hesitantly raised his head and his tear stained face softened as he met eyes with a fear stricken Tommy's who were wide and petrified like saucers. Eddie let out a hiccuped breath and rubbed at his reddened nose with his arm. John being as demented as he was gushed at the sight. 

"I didn't tell you I left some blanks in there? Baby boy don't look like that- where's the fun in a full chamber?"

"You sick bastard.." Eddie whimpered through gritted teeth. He'd meant for it to be intimidating but due to his tears and voice reduced to supple cries, it was entirely pathetic. 

"Well- I am both of those things." John chuckled. " C'mon, back to sucking. You're not off the hook yet." 

He took hold of his dick once more and wiped at the boy's tear slicked cheeks with it before raising it back to his lips. Eddie looked entirely disgusted by the act but wrapped his lips around his girth without another word in fear that he'd anger the man.

John's hands curled around his head and he let out a gentle sigh as the boy continued to cry. The man hushed, seemingly to comfort the young boy despite the fact that he was willingly trying to terrify him at the same time.

"Look up at me. I said to fucking look up at me." He barked as his big fingers laced around Eddie's head, forcing his neck to bob back and forth at his desired pace. 

Eddie looked ethereal. His pale freckled skin glistening with sweat and tears. His swollen red lips wrapped around his girth and big eyes fanning up at him with tear clumped eyelashes. He almost wanted to take a picture.

Due to being pulled back and forth by his captors strong hands, his body stumbled forward onto his hands and knees into a crawl position between John's widened legs. He'd attempted to sit back in order to hide his privates from Tommy's watching eye but as soon as he'd attempted to, Eddie recieved a swift kick to his thigh. 

Eddie let out a loud whimper as John's steel toed boot connected with the tender muscle of his thigh but John only coaxed him with a hushed, "keep 'em up and I won't have to hit you, princess." 

Reluctantly Eddie kneeled in place and closed his eyes, his jaw going numb as the man used his throat like a personal fleshlight. It was easier this way- this way he could escape and hide in the depths of his mind.

Behind his eyelids, he was simply lying in his bed. Where he went was safe. His home where his father slept in a room less than ten feet away from him. 

He was safe. 

"Tommy get over here. I want you to see this." 

At this the boy's eyes flickered open and his wide eyes darted over to Tommy in his peripheral. His head attempted to jerk over in his direction but he was grimly reminded of his situation as John's laced fingers tightened around his head. 

Tommy shakily stood and quietly stalked over behind the exposed boy, causing him to whimper and plead from behind John's girth. 

He was looking at Eddie's ass. 

Immediately apon realization, Eddie attempted to stand up- to run and hide himself but John immediately reconnected his foot to his bruised thigh, causing the boy to cry out once more. 

"Did I say you could fucking move? Sit still."

Eddie's frightened orbs glared up at John but despite how badly his body shook from humiliation and fear, he obeyed.

His back sunk between his shoulder blades from the shame and his eyes blinked away his tears. He tried to pretend none of this way happening but no matter how hard he tried, he could no longer hide. He was entirely imprisoned, the fingers coiling tightly behind him like the steel bars of a prison cell.

John's hips picked up their rhythm once more causing his adorable captive below him to let out a muffled gurgle. He knew that meant the boy had lost and John was supposed to shoot Tommy once again but he'd hate to ruin the moment.

"Yeah..you fucking like it when Tommy watches your asshole? Fuck your throats twitching so much." John chuckled and took ahold of the boy's tear stained cheeks roughly between his hands. He watched as his face contorted into humiliation and he slowly removed his cock from between his lips to get a better look.

Eddie's mouth let out a supple hiccuped gasp of air as he felt his airway clear once more. His face was a sloppy- slobbery mess coated in cum, tears and snot and John fucking loved it.

"What's it doin, Tommy." John leaned in, forcing the boy's head up so he could tongue fuck his panting lips and deprive him of oxygen.

"It..it's twitching so much." Tommy croaked. 

"Yeah?" John purred. "Baby boy, do you want a cock up there?" 

Eddie's voice trembled as he spoke against the man's lips that only continued to mouth at his in adoration. "N..No! Please- anything but that..p-please."

"Then I want you to get yourself off." John whispered before taking Eddie's fatty bottom lip between his bleached teeth and biting into it, causing the young boy to let out a gasp of pain. 

"I want you to cum with me, okay? Want you to rub your little clit on my cock- make it nice and wet with your slick." 

Eddie's flushed face threatened to crumble and John relished in it. His heart skipping a beat as he watched Eddie's bottom lip began to tremble from his words. He resembled a child who fell from their bike, just one little word and they'd scream at the top of their lungs and drown in their own tears. In truth it made John want to push him just a little bit more.

"By the time I count to 10, I want you to cum. If you do so successfully, I will reward you." John's wolfish eyes looked the boy's miserable face up and down before giving him a shit-eating smirk.

"If you fail, that means I'm gonna dry fuck that virgin ass of yours until you're broken or damn near crippled...when I'm bored of that, I'll see what other holes I can fill, what other holes on you I can create and fill. Understand sweetheart?" 

Eddie was practically hyperventilating by the man's words but even so, as his honey glazed orbs met wolfish green, he couldn't help but nod. 

He was terrified and yet the sound the man's voice produced almost comforted him, like he sought for him to be gentle. For his approval and praise. 

He didn't want to die but moreso than that, he didn't want to make John desire to kill him. 

He wanted to be good. Wanted to be desired and seen as useful for the first time in his life. 

"I said do you understand, Eddie?"

"Yes daddy.."


	12. Punish part 2

John beamed, "Such a good boy for daddy aren't you..makes me so happy when you do what you're told."

Eddie's body shivered in John's arms as he felt his strong limbs pull him up into his lap. He complied and showed little resistance as John leaned back on the couch and allowed Eddie to throw a leg over his thighs, into a straddling position. 

The boy's hand drifted towards his crotch in order to hide but John quickly took ahold of his hand and brought it up to his lips. Eddie's parted as John locked eyes onto him and enveloped the boy's digits deep into his mouth. The moan he released going straight towards Eddie's pulsing erection. 

"You taste so sweet.. look so fucking sweet." John muttered sloppily around the tiny digits within his mouth.

Eddie's body shivered in the man's grip and John's almond eyes flickered down between Eddie's legs where his dick began to fill with blood and twitch with desire from the newfound attention. 

John eventually pulled off of the boy's fingers with a pop and reached one hand behind his lithe back in order to bring him in closer.

"I got em nice and wet for you baby, think it's enough?"

"E..Enough?" Eddie whimpered

John let out a grisly chuckle,

"You're gonna finger that little pussy of yours aren't you?"

Eddie's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously causing John to grin, "I-I really don't want to." He cried.

"Well I think you do." John purred.

"But.."

"It's either you do it or I will but either way, something's going inside of you."

Eddie paused for a moment, his body shivering as he contemplated his next move. His eyes locking onto John's that stare blankly back at him. 

John kept his stare, his pupils dilated with lust as they roamed over the boy's pale figure. Eddie apon realizing this did something entirely out of character. Despite his skin itching to distance himself from the older man, the coherent and cunning side of his brain forced him to lean in towards John's chest. 

He felt as the man's body went ridged, almost nervous and unexpecting.

John's eyes became heavy with arousal as he felt the boy's hardened nipples graze against his, the ghostly flick of flesh driving him feral.

He watched, utterly captivated as Eddie's pillowy lips pecked against his in a gentle caress. His heart quickening as he felt the boys murmered words echo within his gaping mouth, "I want to enjoy this as my first time, so please be patient with me.."

Like putty in Eddie's fingers, John's expression melted and he stupidly nodded his head by the boy's request that dripped from his lips like velvet. In the end, despite him being a psychotic maniac, he was still just a stupid man who's emotions were swayed by his dick.

Eddie had realized that since the beginning. That any time he'd shown the man any sort of positive reciprocation, it'd please John to the point he was willing to comply to his demands. 

In the end he was a pathetic man who was lonely. Apon recieving the attention he desired, he was utterly useless and easy to manipulate. Like a child, so as long as he'd get his slice of pie, he was willing to give an inch of wiggle room.

"You're so precious..such a supple little body." John sighed between Eddie's swollen lips, his thumb itching at the fold created by Eddie's hip and thigh connecting. "Such fuckable little babyfat."

Eddie cringed at that and his gaze lowered to glare at the man's large hands that continuously manipulated his flesh. 

"Its...only because I'm sitting, I'm not usually like this." Eddie murmured with embarrassment.

"No?" John chuckled, "I didn't mean to make you self conscious, little one. I think it's fuckin perfect, makes you soft all over." 

"Please stop it.." Eddie lowered his head in shame against John's shoulder as the man's fingers persisted in grabbing and squeezing handfuls of his ass and thigh. 

John smirked at that. His little angel didn't have much confidence did he? John couldn't begin to understand why, it was only natural for teens to store a bit of fat over their vitals. 

With one hand John grabbed at the back of Eddie's head and dug his fingers at his roots in order to manipulate his neck with ease. He forced his head to tilt left then right and stared longingly at the way his cheeks subtly curved out, how his little baby face glistened with fresh tears. 

Eddie should appreciate it more, John thought. 

It'd disappear eventually, afterall. 

He could see it now, the boy was already a gangly pile of limbs. Staring at his bony wrists and frail shoulders, John could tell he was far from done growing. 

Infact- as much as John loathed the idea, he'd bet the boy would grow to be even taller than him. 

That was far off into the future though. For now Eddie was his, and so as long as John were stronger than him, it'd remain that way.

"Alright kitten, time to play with yourself, alright? Daddy's gettin impatient."

John's pupils dilated as Eddie's angelic features morphed into fear. Like he didn't know where or how to start. 

"Need help baby?"

Eddie's eyes widened considerably at that and he shook his head. "No! I don't want you to do it!"

Instead of angering John and having him respond with brute force however, the man merely sat back, planting his hands each side of Eddie's ass before giving the supple flesh a squeeze. 

"Why not?" He sighed with contentment. 

Eddie's face seemed surprised, like he hadn't anticipated such a reaction from the man. He bit his lip before whimpering back, "Why do you want to do these things to me? Why?" 

"Isnt it obvious, Eddie?" 

His adorable,

little,

stupid,

fucking,

baby.

"Because I want to." John chuckled, before abruptly falling silent as Tommy readjusted himself within his peripheral, only reminding John what had transpired to this. His face fell into a blank stare causing Eddie's eyes to blink with concern and a twinge of fear as to what that could mean. 

"You've been purposely distracting me haven't you?" 

"I..I don't-"

"Fuck it."

With that John stood up and threw Eddie over his shoulder. The boy protested and flailed but immediately fell limp as the man hauled off and gave his exposed ass a stinging slap. 

"Tommy you sit the fuck there and think about how all this happened. I'll be back and when I do you better be there or so help me God!" 

Tommy stared widely at the scene before him but dumbly nodded his head to appease his psychotic friend.

He watched uselessly as the boy screamed and wriggled in his grasp before falling silent as the sound was soon replaced with a dull thud which Tommy could only imagine was the door to his bedroom. 

Eddie felt his nerves slightly settle as the audience was removed but that hungry stare in John's eyes filled him with an entirely different kind of fear.

John was physically gorgeous but as he watched the man basically froth from the mouth, he couldn't find the time to appreciate it. 

John threw him onto the bed and barked sharply, "Don't you fucking move."

Eddie sheepishly nodded his head, his eyes glittery with tears as he helplessly studied the man who went for his closet. 

His knobby knees shook as John returned with a box in his hands. Eddie may have been a virgin but he had a good idea what was inside that box and the look that dwindled in his captor's lustful stare. 

"Bend over." John ordered.

"I-..what?" 

"I said," he snarled, "to bend the fuck over."

"J-John wait a second, please! I-..I don't like this."

"Hands and knees. Now! And don't make me tell you again." 

Eddie's lips chattered with anxiety but he mustered up the strength to roll onto his stomach and shakily slide up on his hands and knees. 

Each second that passed of John analyzing his body felt like an hour of excruciating pain.

The silence was unbearable and Eddie couldn't take it anymore. He began to blubber like a baby. His throat releasing wretched hiccups that racked through his bird like frame.

John hushed the boy and gave the tender meat of his ass a gentle pet. 

"Oh honey..sweety- fuck- princess it's okay. Hey, look at me, baby. That's right, look here." John cooed at Eddie's reluctant submission and the boy blinked his tear clumped lashes up at the man that bent over his naked body. John cupped his chin in his calloused palm and gently stroked his thumb against his worried lip while using his other palm to rub at his ass with coaxing circles. 

"You're so goddamn beautiful Eddie, I swear..you're the prettiest little thing I've ever laid my eyes on." 

"Y-You," Eddie hiccuped, "You keep trying to hurt me there!"

John gushed.

"Oh baby boy, you couldn't be more wrong.."

Eddie whimpered like a frightened little puppy and rubbed his knuckles over his tear irritated eyes. 

"M..Michael showed me what happens when gay people have sex!" 

John scoffed, "and what's that?" 

"They get a prolapse don't they..?" the boy muttered shamefully, his gaze redirecting to the bearskin rug on the floor. 

John couldn't suppress his emotions anymore. He let out a snort of laughter and planted his head on the small of the boy's sweat slick back.

"Oh- oh my God, Edds.. I'm not gonna do that to you okay? The real thing ain't like the pornos, kid. "

The boy looked over his shoulder at the man with skepticism but murmered,

"Do you promise?" 

"Yes baby..I promise. I'm only gonna make you cum, okay?" 

The boy was humiliated and John noticed the flushed pink that tipped his ears and nose when he cried. He was so gosh darn cute and oddly enough- in this moment it almost felt domestic.

John doubted it was and if given the chance Eddie would gladly kill the bastard, but in the end John couldn't find the will to care.

"Alright little one..I'm gonna be real gentle this time, okay? All have you know, I've had many partners and I've never heard a single complaint. Just relax..as long as you do as I say, I'll make you feel really good." 

Eddie didn't see a way out of this as much as he'd hoped there was one so with one last sniffle, he nodded his head and obeyed the man who was redirecting his back to curl up into a cat like stretch.

John allowed the boy to hide his head in the pillows as he grabbed the lube from his box of many instruments and coaxed the entirety of his fingers.

Today would only be fingers, he begrudgingly decided.

John couldn't believe he'd let such a feeble child control him like this, to tell him what to do and make him show restraint.

He's never had a virgin before- let alone a boy. 

Regardless, he's done anal countless times already so he knew just how to push a lady's buttons, that wasn't where his concern lied though and for some reason he was actually nervous.

For some strange reason he really kind of (in his own fucked up way) wanted the boy to appreciate and to accept his affection. Tonight, despite all the bullshit his little one put him through, he was gonna make this feel really, really good. 

"Alright sweetheart..I'm gonna put one finger in, not gonna hurt you." He whispered against the flesh of the boy's butt and gave his tailbone a gentle kiss that caused Eddie's skin to pepper over with goosebumps. 

For extra measure he poured extra lube over the boy's hole and relished in the view as it slowly slid down his taint and between the cleft of his thigh and testicle. 

John tried to suppress himself but uncontrollably he let out an animalistic groan that caused the boy's body to jerk. 

John growled out,

"Goddamn..you're so fucking hot." 

As much as Eddie despised the man, he also subconsciously got a boost of confidence. Showing someone your ass would put a dent in anyone's pride- it was nice to know even that part of him could be seen as attractive. 

So this is how a woman must feel presenting herself for the first time, Eddie wondered. 

Suddenly Eddie felt something sticky and firm press against his entrance- or rather his exit and he subconsciously sucked in a breath. 

John immediately hushed him through it, only filling his ears with complimentary praise as his finger persisted to the second knuckle. 

Eddie's thighs shook as he tried to collect his thoughts. His brain was swimming with confusion whether what he was feeling was pleasure or pain but almost immediately as John took his hand and wrapped it around Eddie's softening cock, the boy's throat let out a supple whine. 

"That's it.." John purred,

Eddie turned his head to the side in order to watch the man in the corner of his eye. John relished in the view of his cherubic little face pressed into the pillow only accentuating those plush lips of his as he continued to breath like a fish out of water. 

John's eyes glazed over with desire as the boy's hips ever so slightly began to raise against his hand and he decided it was time to add another finger. 

This was a tighter fit but John merely crammed it inside along with the other and began to churn his fingers while jerking the other that held the boy's dripping member.

Eddie was so beautiful, his shame long gone as he was growing fond of the aching pleasure John milked out of him. His poor little face looked so utterly conflicted as to what he was feeling but John quickly figured that out for him as he curled his two fingers upward and repeatedly ground them against the button inside of him.

Eddie let out a girlish moan then and shuttered against the comforter as his dick betrayed him and came prematurely in John's hand. 

The older man merely smiled and praised him through it, grisly whispering, "Oh princess, you came so pretty on my fingers." 

He chuckled and gave them a wag inside of his pulsing hole, "you're squeezing me so tight I can't even take em out." 

Eddie merely tried to breath, his vision gone cloudy from tears due to the post orgasm guilt he was feeling. 

"I-I.." Eddie sobbed,

"Oh Eddie," John sighed and begrudgingly retracted his fingers from the boy causing a quiet whine of pain to spill from his bitten lips.

John wasn't nearly satisfied and if given the chance that desire overruled the sliver of rationality he had left, he would've wrung atleast two more orgasms out of the kid before stopping. 

He had such fun plans in store for them, a punishment game of sorts. He'd planned to follow through but apon seeing him like this- this overwhelmed little virgin frightened by his own pleasure, he knew it would've only caused Eddie to hate him further. 

Despite how badly he desired to break him in entirely, he knew that great things took time. 

Rome wasn't built in a day after all.

"You did so good for me." John cooed and reached forward to pull the shaking boy into his arms,

Eddie showed little restraint except for a poor attempt to turn his body away from his captor but John overpowered his weak little arms with ease and manhandled him into his lap. He hugged the boy tightly, knobby little knuckles pressed into his chest as he trapped Eddie's arms against him. 

The boy was crying visibly this time- pathetic moans of confusion and guilt penetrating the older man's ears. 

John didn't feel sad per say but he could understand why Eddie felt the way he did. 

He was steadily breaking him afterall.

If he hadn't met the man, who knows what he'd be doing right now. 

Possibly kissing and fondling a girl his age in his bed despite his father's deliberate rule of "no shutting the door when there's a girl in your room". 

John couldn't help but smirk, 

That kid could've gone his whole life without knowing the sinful pleasures of sodomy and yet here he was, deflowered by an older man's fingers like some woman. 

That was probably the quickest time the kid's ever cum before.

Five minutes was an outstanding record afterall.

"Well congrats Eddie, you saved Tommy. I'm not mad anymore." 

The poor boy sniffled as he raised his head and met bloodshot eyes with wolfsh green. 

Eddie would've preferred just letting the old bastard die.


	13. regret and regression

Congrats baby, you saved Tommy." John purred and ran a thumb against the boy's tear streaked face.

"Such a good baby..alright now, time for a little nap alright? I gotta have a grown up conversation with Tommy." 

"But.." Eddie whimpered, his voice gone rough due to him crying for the past hour and a half, "I'm not tired..can-can I watch a movie?" 

John's heart thrummed in his chest and he held tightly onto the boy's jaw so he could lean in and force their lips together. John flicked his tongue inside for a mere second before pulling away with a smirk. "If baby boy can be good and sit still, he can watch a movie. I gotcha a little treat while I was out too."

Eddie's blotchy eyes widened at that and he snuck his abused lip between his teeth. He gave a moist little sniffle, clearing the snot that was forced out of him due to his sobbing but even so, John found it to be delectable. 

John gave a chuckle from his adorable little face lit up like a child on Christmas morning and he stood up for a moment to fetch the bags waiting at the front door.

Eddie quietly followed behind him until they met the living room and a quiet Tommy that was sitting there at the dining table with guilt riddled on his features. 

Eddie's eyes met his for a mere second before he redirected his gaze back to John and practically ran to his side, like a child trying to avoid a stranger by using their parents as a shield.

"Gotcha some cute little shorts while I was out-"

The look Eddie gave him was one filled with relief and he quickly held out his hands to recieve it. He mewled out a faint "thank you.." as John reluctantly gave it to him and he quickly slid them up his pasty legs. 

The style of short was utterly ridiculous on a teenage boy, the bottom of the material ending at the cleft of his buttcheeks, revealing the faint shadow casted by his pert flesh.

Eddie knew they were for women but he couldn't be bothered to care- he was merely appreciative to the fact that his privates were covered once more.

"And this-" John smiled as if he was all righteous handing the boy a cheap bag of jolly ranchers and frosted animal crackers but if Eddie were being honest, they were his favorite.

Deciding he likes the newfound pampering, he made no attempt to look over at Tommy who was wincing and clutching at the table, instead Eddie wrapped himself in the fur blanket that nestled on the couch and allowed John to open the bag of cookies for him.

Unsurprising, John took a frosted cookie and held onto it with his teeth before leaning in and grabbing the back of Eddie's head. 

The boy whimpered and flinched away but gave in as soon as the taste of sweet sugar hit his tongue. The kiss was embarrassing and borderline disgusting as their tongues mangled between soggy cracker and melted frosting but even so, Eddie made no attempts to pull away. Instead he drunkenly moaned into his mouth and laid compliant, practically limp in his hands as he took control and molested the boy's mouth. 

It felt good to just lay there and take it, allowing your body to go lax and just letting someone do what they want to you while you close your eyes and simply just receive. 

That was what John enjoyed the most from a partner- withered morals and blind obedience.

The man released a pleased grunt and pulled away, a trail of foggy spit from the frosting, connecting their mouths until the boy gulped back the soggy treat and licked at his lips. 

"How was it baby?" 

"Its good.." the boy sheepishly whispered and John flashed him a satisfied smile. 

He handed Eddie the rest of the bag and stood up, playfully ruffling the boy's hair before whispering his return and stalking back over to Tommy. 

The man looked up at him with conflicted eyes but silently nodded as John stared down at him and tapped him on the shoulder. 

Eddie watched from behind the blanket with concerned orbs that resembled prey. He watched as the two older men punched in the security code to unlock the back door to the balcony before they stepped out out and shut the sliding door behind them. 

He wanted to listen in but with their body's disappearing into the darkness and their backs facing the house, he had to idea what they were talking about. 

Reluctantly Eddie merely snuggled deeper into the blanket and focused in on the movie that was playing on screen, 'The Karate kid'. 

____________

The two men were silent for a moment, just appreciating the muffled sound of the movie that was playing inside. 

Tommy whipped out a lighter and John leaned in to light the Marlboro that sat wedged between his teeth. The two leaned over the edge of the balcony and released a puff of air before Tommy grunted,

"Was punching me that hard even necessary? The fucks the matter with you?"

John couldn't help the shit eating grin on his face as he turned away and tucked the cigarette between his fingers in order to speak. 

"Hey we had to make it fuckin believable didn't we? 'sides..you know how I feel about sharing. You got whatcha wanted and so did I."

"Bullshit Johnny- you made it personal." Tommy's stern glare softened after a moment and he hummed, "He was pretty cute for a boy though..I think my favorite part was watching his pale little ass bounce against your hand, you really gave it to him."

John felt a twinge of jealousy from his friends hint of interest but smirked at his praise. "That my friend is called training. He's got a long way to go but we have all the time in the world." He took another puff before tapping the excess ash against the railing. "..I'm sorry for hittin' you so hard by the way..I did get kinda pissed by the end of it."

Tommy shook his head with a chuckle before taking a puff of his cigarette aswell and looking out into the dark night, the quiet sound of the crickets chirping giving him a sense of calm. 

"God you're so fucked up, John." 

"You knew that for awhile now, didn't you?"

"Well I am still here." Tommy replied with a guilty sigh.

"Then I guess we're one in the same."

They remained in silence for the remaining duration of time spent out there to really absorb the situation they were in. Not even a minute later, they both decided the time for reflection was over and they stubbed out their cigarettes. 

As they made their way inside, they were immediately met by doe like eyes staring back at them from behind the fur blanket. 

The boy was the epitome of cuteness- his little mole scattered face peaking meekly behind the cover giving their bellies the warmth of a warm porridge. 

Tommy muttered something incomprehensible to John before making his way over to the couch the boy was nestled on.

Eddie's wide eyes flickered from the movie to the large man that began to stalk over towards him and immediately, he headed for the covers.

Tommy watched his small figure disappear beneath the mound of fabric and he let out a sigh of disappointment at the sight. 

He thought he would come out eventually but no matter how many minutes had passed, he held still.

Tommy awkwardly cleared his throat. 

"Hey Eddie, I just wanted to letchu know that I apologize for everything today...Lord knows I didn't deserve such grace and yet you still stuck your neck out for me. You're seriously the strongest kid I know. I- Eddie?" 

He watched as Eddie's body silently began to shiver as if he'd jump out of his skin had the man touched him. 

He didn't want to be in trouble again- not anymore, so he was done.

He'd never speak to another soul besides John for as long as he'd live. Anything to save him from that type of thing from ever happening again.

John however was analyzing the encounter from the kitchen. He gave Tommy a smirk as the man glanced over at him with a shrug as he called out to Eddie once more and was met with silence.

The kid was done talking.

Without another word, Tommy walked back over to John who was leaning against the counter with folded arms, beaming with pride. 

"Well there you go, you happy? The kid wants nothing to do with me anymore."

"Words couldn't begin to describe." John chuckled and playfully gave his childhood friend a slap on the arm before walking towards the shivering mound on the couch instead. 

Tommy's eyes stare off into space in thought as the man walked past him. His body felt stuck in time, his eyes just regrettably locking with his reflection in the refrigerator. Why did he feel so unsettled by this? I mean given what they did was horrible...but that's not why he was feeling this way. Moreso than that he felt troubled by the fact that he'd never get close to Eddie again. 

Eddie hated him now, without a doubt in his mind.

"Hey baby, you ready for bed?" He heard John call out to him. 

Tommy's head turned to watch within the shadows of the room and his face softened as he watched the smaller creature slowly peel away the covers to reveal his warm cheeks, flushed due to the lack of oxygen beneath the fabric. 

He was such a cute little boy and the more he analyzed John and him, the more he realized how envious he truly was. 

That he wanted him too.

"Alright, daddy's gonna go change the sheets real quick, can you be a good boy and sit still?"

Eddie's eyes darted from John to Tommy with nerves but he simply nodded and curled deeper within the blankets, causing John to smile.

The little one truly was terrified of Tommy now. 

"Alright Tommy." John started, "watch Eddie for me?" 

He was giving him a second chance?

Tommy seemed anything but reluctant and merely nodded his head to the man and muttering "of course, yes." 

"And you-" John turned back towards the boy and playfully poked his little button nose, "you know not to talk to him now, hm?" 

"Y..Yes-" Eddie whimpered as the stare in John's eye shifted to one of dissatisfaction and he raised a brow,

"Yes daddy.." Eddie continued causing John to whisper praise of "good boy" to him before standing once more and heading towards his bedroom. 

Left with silence Eddie curled into himself, the energy in the room being so thick one could cut it with a knife. He watched reluctantly as Tommy moved in his peripheral and the boy hesitantly turned his stare to face him. 

They held each others stare for a few minutes, their eyes exchanging conversation Eddie's brain couldn't begin to comprehend. 

That's when Tommy silently extended his hand towards the security system and unlocked the door. 

Eddie's lips parted in disbelief, his breath hitching in his throat as Tommy kept his gaze and ever so slightly slid the door open a crack in order to stop the alarm to go off if opened again.

The boy blinked up at Tommy with knitted brows, his lips trembling with nerves as he considered speaking to him- to ask him why he was doing what he was, but Tommy merely smiled and walked towards the kitchen as the sound of John's boots could be heard walking down the hall once more. 

"Time for bed little one, say 'goodnight' to Tommy."

Eddie's lips parted as he fought to find the proper words to even say, especially when Tommy merely smiled at him as if he were waiting expectantly.

"Well alright. Don't worry about it kid-" John added with a chuckle and guided Eddie down the hall by a hand at the small of his back. 

His head turned to look back at Tommy from over his shoulder and the man merely waved back at him before speaking softly,

"yes, goodnight Eddie."


	14. mind pacing - heart racing

Eddie's brain was a jumbled mess as the man ushered him into his room. 

Now if only he could stop the man from handcuffing him to the bed, he could sneak away into the night and scale down the balcony somehow.

Regardless of what the plan was after, he had to be strategic about simply escaping his room first. 

As if God had graced the young boy, John excused himself for a moment in order to send Tommy off, leaving Eddie's mind to wander by himself.

While alone in the room, his eyes scanned the entirety of it's space. He had no idea the duration of time in which John would be gone, so he couldn't snoop too much. 

Not to mention knowing John he probably rigged absolutely everything in order to catch Eddie being disobedient. 

That thought dwindled as his eyes scanned over the gun case stuck snugly against the corner of the room. Obviously locked up tight with a security code. 

Damn it! Eddie thought. He should've pressed Tommy a little further and without a doubt, he would've caved. 

Eddie's eyes snapped back over to the door where he heard the sound of laughter and John wishing the other man off. 

He had to hurry,

The time was crucial and he was steadily running out of it.

The boy quickly flung his body to the side of the bed where his nightstand was and he quietly slid it open as soon as he humanly could without being loud. 

There he saw it. 

Not what he was expecting but never the less, potentially useful.

There stuck neatly to the middle of the cupboard was a leather journal, the neck of the book sewn half hazardly with leather twine dipped a darker ash color. It had to of been handmade. Hidden right to the bottom corner right section was initials engrained with something sharp and filled with stain that withered over time. 

J.J.J

The sound of steel toed boots sounded down the hall, alerting Eddie that the time to snoop was over and he quickly shut the desk drawer and flung his body to the other side of the bed, discreetly tucking the journal underneath the bedside drawer on his side. 

Like clockwork, as the boy slid his hand away and back in his lap, John entered the room and immediately looked the boy up and down with suspicion.

That didn't last long though as Eddie slid his bruised knee up towards his chest and lazily let it flop open at his side, causing John to snag his lip between his teeth.

"Gettin' comfy baby?"

"I-I'm trying but.."

Eddie gently crept his body forward to crawl towards the foot of the bed. John was perturbed by this but merely knelt down to face him at eye level. He watched with adoration as Eddie slid his knees out from under him and into John's welcoming hand. 

The way his palm took hold of his little foot and his callused thumb caressed the top, Eddie's body reluctantly went lax. 

John noted this and let out a bemused chuckle. "Alright alright- let me get undressed and then I'll give you all the attention you desire." 

The boy slid his knees up and tucked them beneath his chin as he watched the older man reach over his head and shuck off his shirt. His shoulders were broad, his back appearing built as the lamp basked against his taut ridges. 

John turned his head to the side and gazed at the young boy from over his shoulder as the kid sheepishly stared at his body.

The intent behind his gaze not yet understood- was it desire or mere curiosity, John couldn't tell. 

The man turned around then and let out a 'hmph' like snort as Eddie quickly looked away to appear as if he hadn't been checking him out. 

"You can touch me if you'd like." 

Eddie's eyes blinked up at John then and dipped his tongue out to moisten his chapt lips. He didn't want to touch the man but at the same time...his physic was incredible.

"I-If I touch you, you're just gonna mess with me again.."

"Nah I won't." 

John extended his arms over his head to discreetly show off his latissimus dorsi. Eddie's honey orbs immediately flickering to his shape. "If I'm being honest I'm a little tired today." John sighed and sat at the edge of the bed to remove his work boots. 

"Um- John..." Eddie hesitantly murmured and leaned forward to touch the bare skin of his shoulder. 

The man's head raised in surprise as he felt the gentleness in his caress. Like receiving a kiss from a butterfly.

His lips parted as he turned his head and watched as those delectable little fingers reached around his large arm the best they could and gave whatever muscle he could fit a gentle squeeze. Light green eyes met his golden and the man's peachy thin lips curled up into a crooked smile that caused the boy's air to leave his lungs. 

"What is it, you got somethin to tell me?"

"I-...just a little request."

Apon the shift in the boy's nature towards the man, he was feeling a bit generous. So many things happened in John's favor, it was only fair that he'd listen to what the little one wanted.

"Spit it out, sweetheart." 

Eddie bit his lip, his fingers slowly loosening around the man's arm to sink down towards his belt loop and latch onto it with the crook of his finger. His eyes casted downward for a moment before he knitted his unruly brows and raised his gaze to stare at John with the whites of his eyes. The image caused his captor to ever so discreetly suck in a breath of air. 

The boy was truly the most beautiful creature he's ever laid his eyes apon. 

"Out with it." John gruffed, causing the boy to wriggle closer to his side from ontop of the covers. 

"I-I..don't want you to shackle me tonight. It's so uncomfortable and my back gets all stiff by morning!" Eddie paused for a moment to survey the man's features shift to annoyance and in the heat of despairity, he pressed further. "Please- I know you're afraid! I-I know you are but..god, I just wanna snuggle with you! Curl my feet up into you.."

Something had changed in the man's aura just then and he took a moment to merely stare at Eddie, causing his knobby shoulders to cave inward with insecurity. 

"Fuck.." John conflictedly cursed and raised a hand to grip at the roots of his hair, "I want that too baby..but goddamn I can't trust that you'll stay there." 

"I will! I will. I'll be there- I won't go anywhere! Not even to the bathroom, so please!" 

"Fuck!" John scratched his head, his face morphed into a scowl as he considered the weight of the boys words. 

"Fine. I won't shackle you up tonight. But- if this is some trick and you're just trying to disobey me...I'm going to be very very-" he growled, "angry. Do you understand sweetheart?"

"Yes daddy.." Eddie chirped. 

John's features softened almost immediately by his chosen words and once fully undressed, leaving him only in his snug boxer, he crawled forward up the bed and pulled Eddie in towards his chest. 

Eddie's body sat frozen, his eyes blown wide as his face was forced into the meat of John's peck. The man let out a deep pitched hum from the back of his throat and splayed a heavy hand on the center of the boy's back. 

John's palm stroked in gentle swirls that made the teen reluctantly relax within his grasp as he coaxed him to lay down and before he knew it, he was letting out sighs of delight the more pressure he'd apply to different sore muscles. 

John was basically purring from the boy's compliance and he happily wedged one of Eddie's legs between his thighs in a cage like hold.

Soon notably, Eddie had come to realize that he was no longer being confined by chains but by the man's limbs themselves. 

Eddie whimpered once his body attempted to wriggle a centimeter away from his touch. There was no give, not an ounce- not a gram of space for him to move. 

John's hands slid back and forth up his side and he leaned down to capture Eddie's abused lips once more. This kiss was different though...this kiss was gentle, where once before it felt as if he were being dominated- this kiss left an open curiosity, allowing Eddie's tongue and plump flesh to explore John's mouth. 

As much as Eddie desired to hate John and this experience, it didn't take long for his privates to spring to life once more. He felt John smirk around the kiss and his large hand to slide forward to brush the bulge in his shorts gently with the back of his hand. 

"Feels good don't it baby?" John sighed between their lips. "Wiggle your butt a little so I can remove your shorts..don't wanna dirty them up so soon right?"

Eddie was mortified as the words settled. His face burned a deep ember as John's hands took hold of his waistband and slid them off his milky thighs with ease. Eddie raised one leg up to allow the material to slide freely from his body and John immediately used it as an opportunity to wrap it around his side.

Eddie's lips babbled incoherent mewls of confliction as John rolled Eddie beneath him and caged his thigh to stay raised up pressed against the bed, exposing his arousal. 

His fingers were gentle as they grazed up and down his heat and Eddie's back arched from the feel as his calloused digits slid dryly against the length. John raised his hand up then and stared Eddie in the eye as he brought his fingers towards his mouth to give them a lick before spitting crudely in his hand. 

Eddie flinched at the harshness but despite it all, his dick only grew harder by the sound and as John's large hand submerged itself between them once more where his palm squelched against his flesh, Eddie let out a high pitched sigh and flopped his head back against the pillow. 

"Fuck yeah baby..show me just how good you feel." John purred- and so it began. In this short time of begrudgingly knowing John, Eddie quickly discovered that the man loved to talk.

Eddie's vision went foggy as the man's hand quickened and soon Eddie's moans were joined by John's. It felt so so good in ways the boy never experienced before. This felt nothing like his hand at home. 

John forced Eddie's chin for a moment to lock their eyes as Eddie's face melt into pleasure. His large fingers squeezed at his plump cheeks for a moment before he slid his thumb into Eddie's mouth and lowered his own to latch around his nipple. 

The sweet little sounds Eddie produced were almost angelic. He'd never heard anything so sweet and corrupted in his life. 

Overcome by stimulation both physical and visual, it didn't take long for his hips to stutter and a weak spurt of come to splash between their chests. 

John continued to milk it out of him though and quickly raised his head to instead crush Eddie's pillowy lips against his. His hand quickened it's pace as the boy's cock only continued to shoot out shallow drops of cum and soon Eddie was crying and writhing beneath him. His mouth let out such beautiful noises into the man's, it almost made it impossible for John to stop. 

His hand reluctantly stilled, his fingers merely squeezing at his base as he parted their mouths for a moment so the boy could breath.

Eddie was panting, his pupils blown wide as his hips continued to twitch and jerk against John's palm that squeezed him securely within his hand. 

It hurt considering how sensitive he was but at the same time, the feel was so good. He felt secure. 

John's tongue darted out to swipe against Eddie's bitten lips and for some reason the boy couldn't begin to understand, his tongue met his and soon they were flicking and swirling against each other.

They panted openly through it, their throaty moans and sighs filling the room until John pulled away and gently let go of Eddie's softening penis. 

"Feels so good.." Eddie murmured, and John's lust filled eyes crinkled with amusement. "Anytime princess." 

To Eddie's surprise, the man made no moves to coarse the boy into touching him. Instead he reached over to turn out the light and curled his much larger body over his. 

Eddie shrinked in on himself but allowed the man as he held onto his slim waist and began peppering the shell of his ear and temple with gentle kisses. "So happy I found you." He sighed, and as sick as Eddie wished he was, it only filled his tummy up with butterflies. 

He waited approximately two hours before he felt the man's limbs go completely slack against him. Despite how desperate he felt to escape, he took his time and little by little, wriggled himself out of his hold. 

Eddie played it off as if he merely stirred in his sleep and paused for a moment as he finally broke free from John's iron grip. 

Seeing as how the man had not seemed to notice, Eddie reached for his shorts and gently raised up from the bed. On instinct he crouched to the floor by the edge of the mattress and watched the man as he clumsily slid on his pants. To his relief, he was still asleep. 

Eddie's heartbeat was like a humming birds and his limbs felt like jelly as he reached for the door knob and gently turned to open it. He couldn't believe he was actually making an escape. 

He gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyes shut, bracing himself for what was to come as he opened the door a crack and squeezed himself through it. With the same tender care he applied to open the door, he gently shut it once more and quickly headed for the living room on the tips of his feet. 

He could already feel his asthma kicking in as adrenalin coursed through his veins. His dilated pupils darted over to the sliding door that was still recognizably open an inch and he quickly bolted for the balcony. Thinking about it more rationally, he should have grabbed a pair of shoes or something- but he just couldn't bare the thought of getting caught. 

As he opened the door, the feel of the night's cool air sliced through his cotton shirt like an ice pick. It was absolutely freezing and he could barely even make out just how high they were. 

He peered over the ledge and let out a shuttery sigh of ease, his breath reverberating from his lips in hazy clouds from the temperature drop. 

They weren't too high. It had to of been maybe 20 feet. He could survive.

Deciding he'd rather take his chances with the height rather than John anyways, he pulled himself over the railing and attempted to hold himself enough to lower his body down with ease. Due to the malnourishment he'd faced from John however, his upper body was much too weak and he instead fell the rest of the way down. 

He let out a pained curse as a buzzing pain filled his feet and legs but- he'd survived. 

That is however, until an alarm went off. 

Ear piercing cries from a siren sounded through the air and Eddie's body jolted in a panic. As he looked at his surroundings a little more carefully, he noticed that within the fog were the faintest glimmers of lasers scattering the forest floor. 

The place was rigged with security systems.

Eddie's body bolted like a deer through the forest, his eyes steering clear ahead as the sound of the siren carried on in the distance. He could barely even see, the moon light that flickered between trees being his only hope for any clear vision as to what lied ahead.

Regardless if he was terrified of what was to come, he was free and there was no way in hell he'd ever go back there again.

Even if he wished to believe that, Eddie knew he was forever changed, the man's touch being permanently engrained in his skin; in his brain.

He knew the one thing on his mind should've been his father entirely but for some reason, the only thing he could think about was what John looked like and what John was doing. 

Eddie told himself it was merely fear, that he was terrified of what the man would do now that he inevitably discovered of Eddie's escape but truly it was for an entirely different reason he himself couldn't begin to understand.

Regardless, the only thing that mattered to Eddie right now was finding a road and getting the hell back home.


	15. Catching prey

To say Eddie was terrified would be an understatement. He truly thought it was the unknown that he feared the most but it wasn't until he finally heard it, that the weight of his decision sunk in.

The sound of a man cursing, screaming for the boy in the distance. It's like no matter how far he ran, that voice bellowed out to him. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Eddie come back here or I swear to God you fucking die tonight!" 

Despite hearing the man's threats, his demands and promises, he didn't stop running. He couldn't stop running, not when the weight of John's words settled; how hatred and malice dripped from his tongue like a serpent's did venom. 

Eddie knew regardless if he went back or got caught trying to escape- the result would be the same, so he ran and ran, every sharp twig and stone carving against his barefoot going unnoticed as the adrenalin pumped through his veins.

He stumbled down the leaf ridden hill and rolled as his foot snagged on a fallen branch but as soon as he hit the bottom, he picked himself up again and darted like a deer through the brush. 

The branches that grew over the animal trail that he was following, slapped his frost bitten skin leaving a knife like sting in it's wake. How far he should go, he didn't know, he just knew he had to get as far away as possible. 

The forest seemed endless- with no road in sight it almost felt as if he were running in circles. The trees looking scarcely similar within the foggy dusk air. 

John's screams dissipated the further he ran and soon all that could be heard were the frogs and birds that endlessly chirped throughout the dark marsh. 

Eddie's heart thrummed in his bony little chest like a hummingbirds as he met a clearing in the trail. His limbs like jello as he clumsily ran to a cluster of trees and slued his body within the mossy little den the roots had created from overgrowth.

Disregarding the little bugs fidgeting at his nimble toes, he merely fluttered his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing in order to suppress the fog that reverberated from his panting lips.

His eyes scanned over the moonlit forest in sight for the man but was greeted with an isolated silence. The animals had stopped their chatter and all that could be heard was the boy's heart beating like a jack hammer. 

He was about to move from his little hideout until his ears picked up the faintest little sound of, "Eddie." That sounded less than a mile away. 

Eddie's widened eyes glistened with tears and his body began to shiver with nerves. Should he run or stay put? His mind couldn't process anything except for the eery sound of that grisly voice calmly calling out to him once more.

Surely he couldn't find the boy like this. 

The voice went silent then causing Eddie's body to edge deeper beneath the trees mossy carpet. 

No,

How is that possible? 

Edging towards the clearing in the forest through the eery fog was John's muscled frame. Like Jason just silently shuffling through the fallen leaves for any sign of life. 

"Eddie..." the man spoke softly once more,

The boy almost screamed had it not been for the fact that the man's head glanced back and forth seemingly not knowing where he truly was located,

Deciding he should hold his position, he ever so slowly slid his knees in towards his chest to make him even smaller. John walked past the tree Eddie was hiding beneath until he was standing in the middle of the clearing. 

Eddie had to bite his hand to suppress his teeth from chattering as the man halted his movements then and slowly turned in a circle with his eyes analyzing far off into the brush. 

"I don't think you get it." he sighed, 

"I've lived in these woods for over ten years, do you really think you can outsmart me? I know this shit like the back of my hand." 

Eddie didn't want to believe him but the man did seem eerily calm,

"Don't you see? This is a game for me Edds. I'm not sure if you've realized this but I do have a dog." 

John paused with every sentence only further causing Eddie's heart to quicken in his chest. John simply smirked as if realizing this and slowly spun once more to analyze the entirety of the woods. 

"She's a beautiful girl- a nice little doberman. Let's just hope I find you before she does, she don't take too kindly to strangers."

Just then Eddie heard the growling bark of a dog running in their general direction. John whistled over to the animal and folded his arms with a satisfied grin. 

"What's that Lizzy? You smellin' something tasty?" 

Eddie's eyes widened with terror and apon seeing the dog running steadily towards his direction, he panicked and let out a terrified scream. 

John threw his head back and let out a howling laugh as he analyzed the boy's little form crawl out from under the tree and continue darting ahead towards the trail once more. 

"Thatta girl Lizzy, you found Eddie!"

Eddie hearing the dog's gnashing teeth closing in on him, ran blindly off the trail and through the dense brush. Each Bush he forced his little body through piercing through his baby soft skin like a razor blade. 

Despite the unbearable pain, the fear of being mauled by a dog pressed him to go further and through some superhuman willpower, he continued to run. 

He felt each individual thorn pierce his flesh and he let out a howl of pain as they dug into the soles of his feet where they pressed into the ground.

His little body was on the urge of collapse but instead of failing him due to the exhaustion, his body met the edge of a deep hole and immediately plummeted to the bottom,

He was so exhausted and in so much pain that he couldnt even muster up the energy to scream or cry, his body merely meeting the dusty bottom with an exhausted thud.

His glazed eyes stare up towards the sky from where he was lying in the dug out hole and he blinked up as the image of the moon was soon replaced with a cloud of dust and a panting dog that began to bark down at him, each gnash of it's teeth flinging foaming spit onto Eddie's dirty face. 

Unsurprisingly the sound of crunching leaves followed behind the dog and shortly after John met it's side, let out a whistle and shook his head down at the boy with amusement. 

"Man, what a workout. I gotta be honest- I thought I'd catch you alot sooner. Who woulda thought such a bean sprout could out run me?"

Eddie's breath hitched as the pain began to settle and he winced as he forced his head up and peered down at his feet that became overwhelmed with a warm pain. 

Quickly analyzing them, it was clear to see that he'd broken his right ankle and he immediately let out a gut wrenching cry of pain.

Eddie writhed in agony. His limbs had no idea what to do. Any time he'd attempt to push himself up, his right ankle's muscle twitch would immediately activate causing his broken foot to flop in the other direction and another agonizing scream of pain to escape his bitten lips. 

"Oh baby boy...that looks like it hurts. Don'tchu worry, daddy'll patch you right up." 

"N-No..!" Eddie screamed, "No! No! No! No! No!" John couldn't help but smile as his pained voice cracked with each word he mustered out through his tears.

Apon seeing the kids mental breakdown John let out a grunt and hopped down into the hole over Eddie's shattered frame that shivered relentlessly.

Eddie let out a screech of horror followed up by a cry of pain that simmered down to a whimper as the man carefully stepped his untied boot around the boy's limb. 

His vision was entirely consumed by black as the man towered over his only source of light and blanketed the young boy beneath his body. His legs carefully on each side of his body as he leaned in and pressed his sweaty forehead against his sweat slick temple.

"You're never gettin off this property, baby. Just give it up already."

With a sudden burst of courage- or rather sheer hopelessness that resulted a lack of will to save face, Eddie spat, "Never! I'll fight for as long as I'm alive and even if I lose everything I-...I will never love you! So suck on that you piece of shit!"

John gazed down at the boy with amazement. His green eyes with flecks of gold crinkling into an amused grin as he wiped the spit from his cheek with the palm of his hand.

"You really want me to hurt you, don't you Edds?" 

Eddie paused and the man noticed as his face had quickly morphed from defiance to wide eyes full of fear. But even so, as his teeth chattered and throat notably gulped back saliva, he continued.

"I dont want anything from you."

And that's it- as soon as he said those words, John lost it. 

Eddie's last image being that of John's face contorting into a snarl and his large fist crashing down on his battered babyface, whipping his head back to connect violently with the hard earth beneath him.

"That's too bad Eddie..cuz just wait until you see the surprise I got for you."


	16. Here comes the boogeyman

What came next was a blur. 

As Eddie drifted in and out of consciousness due to the pain that surrounded his leg, he caught glimpses of John grabbing hold of his body and roughly shoving it out of the hole.

Due to his limp weight he was bent in half with his legs dangling into the hole and his face smudged into the damp ground. 

It faded to black before the pain seized him awake once more and he watched as John pulled himself out of the hole with a grunt. 

The dust scattered causing Eddie's black eye to flutter shut and before he knew it, John was back at his side and grabbing him by the forearm. 

His ankle snagged against the dug out hole and Eddie let out a cry of pain as the man ignored it and forced him up into his arms. 

He thought John would cradle him- would adore him like he did before but immediately as he got him back in his grasp, his hands went immediately towards his little neck. 

He was too weak to even fight it, his mouth merely gaping like a fish out of water as he looked into those golden green eyes with dazed pupils. He gasped, his voice rasping behind the man's thumbs that pushed and pushed until his world faded to black once more.

He thought he had died. 

He truly thought that dug out hole would be his grave but it wasn't until he awoke five hours later that what he thought would be his worst fear- may have been his only means of escape. 

Five hours later he awoke to the high pitched screaming of a female. 

His swollen eyes blinked to life, his brain slowly coming back to reality as his rattled brain fought to comprehend just what was happening.

"Oh my God! Eddie! Eddie! Please, you have to wake up!"

At that the boy's eyes widened and his chest began to rise and fall rapidly as the pain around his leg consumed him once more. As his eyes finally readjusted, they came into contact with Ashley's that stared wildly back at him from across the basement. 

She was chained up to the opposite side of the basement, her body visibly bruised as it shook beneath the metal table that was bolted to the center of the room where she'd extended her body as close as she could to the boy.

"Eddie, oh God you're alive! Oh God..your leg, we gotta get the hell out of here!" 

"W-What happened to you..?" Eddie cried, his face contorting into a grimace as he'd attempted to crawl over to her before falling back against the wall in pain.

"This..this man- ah I don't know! Oh God Eddie, we're gonna fucking die." She broke and plopped her makeup smudged face into her hands.

"Ashley..I know things are bad, real bad but please don't focus on that right now." 

The young woman let out a sniffle and nodded her head to the boy in agreement, quickly wiping her mascara clouded tears against her palms to clean herself up, "You're right." She let out a shuttery breath to calm her nerves before continuing once more, 

"How are we gonna get out of here?" She croaked,

The boy's eyes darted back towards the basement's staircase and up to the bolted door. Ignoring her question, he murmered,

"How long have you been down here?"

She stared bewildardly at the boy for a moment before replying, "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that!?" 

"Ashley!" Eddie barked,

"I-I don't know!" She whimpered, "three hours maybe..?"

"Okay..." Eddie sighed, trying to collect his thoughts and ignore the pain seizing up leg. He readjusted himself and winced as he forced his body to scootch a little bit closer so as to not raise his voice. "Here's what we're gonna do..we're gonna think of a way out of here okay? But until then..y-you don't want to fuck with this guy Ashley, so please just listen to him." 

"Are you crazy!? The bastard tore me out of my car at gunpoint, there is no reasoning with him!"

Eddie jumped at her raised tone and raised his arms infront of him, hushing her with furrowed brows. "Do you want him to return? Shut the fuck up!"

"Okay!" She huffed, "O-Okay.." 

"Okay?" Eddie murmered, "now..this guy, I know he's a fucking psychopath but he's not entirely gone. He..expects things from me, desires my affection and so sometimes, he's able to be manipulated."

"Oh- ew." She whispered through gritted teeth, causing Eddie to nod and redirect his gaze to the floor with shame. Apon seeing his reaction, Ashley apologized gently under her breath,

"Yeah..it hasn't been easy, but it's saved my ass a few times." Eddie sighed.

"W-We're gonna get out of this Eddie, the both of us and then-" 

"Oh um- how's my dad??" Eddie cut her off with desperate eyes, his voice gone wry with emotion and restraint as to not betray him and let out tears. 

"He misses you so much Eddie...God I just- I'm so sorry, this is all of our faults. Janessa's, Michael's...and mine. We should've just respected your decision not to go and yet-...I let my boyfriend treat you like that and now we're gonna die." Ashley's words became warbled with tears as she began to cry once more, her face falling into her hands where she shook her head in grief.

"Hey...let's just try and stay focused okay, Ashley? Theres no way in hell you could've known this would happen. It wasn't your fault, so let's just try and calm down so we can think."

"Y-Yeah.." Ashley whimpered with a sniffle.

Just then the sound of steel toed boots could be heard pacing across the floor above them. Ashley on instinct let out a cry that she immediately muffled with her hand. As those terrifying steps edged closer, the girl lost it. Her lithe limbs clumsily slipping within the muck beneath the table as she attempted to scuttle over to the opposite corner of the room.

Their wide eyes full of terror studied the door to the cellar as the faintest clanking of keys could be heard rummaging behind it. Ashley's blue orbs met Eddie's golden as if to remind each other they had to compose themselves.

To their worst fear, their captor had returned.

John's strong frame calmly walked down the stairs causing Eddie's eyes to widen as John met his stare. 

He tried to compose himself but his chest notably began to rise and fall as his breath quickened with anxiety. 

The man only smiled, his blown out pupils never meeting Eddie's eyes but rather his body as if he were studying it- like a butcher picking out the fattest cut of meat. 

Eddie's voice betrayed him as the man turned on his heels and he let out a weak whimper of, "Please don't do this John.."

He'd assumed the man would have turned and acknowledged his words but rather, he merely continued his stroll down to the girl across the room who was shaking violently in the corner. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her bruised shoulder to hide her face that only continued to scrunch like a babies as she sobbed. 

"Keep it down.." John muttered to her and nudged at her trembling thigh with the tip of his boot. 

Ashley let out a yelp and only attempted to make herself smaller, her dirtied barefeet sliding against the moist concrete with each wriggle of her body. 

The man seemed pleased by the timidity, but even so she didn't quite fit his appetite right now. 

No,

What he truly wanted was to see those golden eyes full of tears, confusion and arousal staring up at him like he was a God. His God.

John licked his lips as he caught sight of the boy who was staring at his back with a plethora of emotions. Some easier to read than others,

There was fear...oh God how he loved that one. It caused his little body to shake and buzz in his strong hands..reminded him just how dependent he was on the man. 

Then there was anger, which similar to fear caused his body to tighten up. Made him want to cram himself inside and stuff him full.

Shortly after that emotion would inevitably come sadness, hopelessness and existential dread. In which he became mere puddy in his hands. He loved this emotion the most on the young boy. With this came anxiety, a lack of confidence and will to do anything for himself...in which he'd happily take any sort of kindness he'd show Eddie.

In the end, he was entirely entertaining to the man. Emotionally, mentally and physically stimulating. 

The finest toy he's had in awhile.

"You just had to ruin my gift for you didn't you? Well...didja like it?" John let out an amused sigh and knelt down infront of the boy. He smiled as Eddie's bottom lip began to tremble and his large eyes became overwhelmed with tears. 

"P-Please.." Eddie whimpered. He wished he had the strength to say more but he knew if he tried he'd inevitably burst out into tears. He didn't want to do that, not when Ashley was there practically itching out of her skin.

The man however, seemed entirely entertained by his answer.

"Oh Eddie, I don't think you realize just how much you fucked up with me...I wish you didn't have to make me do this..but you're in for a world of pain now, baby boy." John watched in adoration at Eddie's crumbling face. He raised his arm and cupped the boy's tear stricken cheek with the pad of his thumb. Eddie made no attempts to get away and merely closed his eyes, the flesh of his cheek pressing into his hand with a subtle neediness.

It would've worked had the boy not lied to John and made his pathetic attempt of escape. Before, he would have gushed, would have cooed and told Eddie how pretty he was- how much he adored him.

Right now though...right now all he desired to do is make him pay.

"John please..w-what are you planning to do with her? I swear I'll never leave again, I swear I'll-"

"I'm going to kill her, Eddie."

John smiled as the boy's jaw went slack and his hand immediately raised up to take hold of the man's shirt. 

"John..John please no!"

Apon hearing the man's words, Ashley let out a gut wrenching scream and proceeded to yank on the chain that was connected to her ankle. 

Eddie watched John's face morph into a scowl and he raised his hand up towards his temples to try and sooth his headache. 

John's body jostled forward weakly as the boy gripped onto his shirt and yanked him closer. Eddie connected their lips in a clumsy kiss and he whimpered against his pillowy flesh, "Please John- please, please just stop. I'm so sorry, p-please don't do this." 

"It's too late baby.." John whispered against his flesh and gently took hold of the boy's bony hands that fisted his shirt. With ease he lowered them to Eddie's center and gave them a faint squeeze.

Despite his cruel words, his touch still held a sense of tenderness that tugged at the boy's juvenile heartstrings. 

Eddie looked up at the man with glistening eyes that held defeat. He held his stare, his lower lip trembling as he began to hyperventilate and cry.

John cursed and leaned forward to embrace his captive, his large hand cradling behind his head to give his bruised scalp tender scratches. 

"Its okay to cry baby but it'll all be over soon."


	17. Look at the mess you've made

"Now then." John sighed and stood up from where he was kneeling. 

Ignoring the boy's pleas, he turned his back towards him and stalked over to the girl who was crying helplessly in the corner and trying to manover her ankle out of it's steel restraint.

Ashley let out a scream of terror as the much larger man took ahold of her by the hair and forced her up to her feet. 

She let out a cry of pain as he crudely drug her to the center of the room and tossed her dirt covered body against the metal table bolted to the floor like it was nothing but trash.

Her body hit the steel material with a dull thud but she quickly recovered due to the sheer terror of what was to come.

The words she screeched were a mixture of pleas and curses both begging and insulting the man but her captor seemed anything but angered. No, he was entirely amused.

Her cries rang throughout that shrouded basement as she resisted John's strong arms, her bruised and battered legs kicking at anything, anything she could hit. 

John merely let out a grunt as her small foot successfully connected with his side and he immediately took ahold of her ankle and reached over towards his tool box.

Ashley whaled along with Eddie who watched helplessly as John stabbed the meat of her thigh with a screwdriver in a fit of rage. 

Poor Ashley merely hung her head and let out guttural moans of pain. Blood filled drool oozing from her mouth and onto her ripped shirt as she looked down and analyzed the tool stuck in her leg with shaky hands.

John's face was filled with blood-lust as he gave a smirk at her pain and turned his back on her towards his different instruments of pain. His combat boots tapping against the damp tile with a calm almost professional stride.

Eddie was frozen except for his broken foot that violently shook against his restraint. He slid his body back until his skull made a dull thud against the concrete wall and he cried out.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP! I SAID STOP! STOP!!" 

Eddie began to hyperventilate between sobs, his hands coming up to cradle his face in horror as he watched his friend being tortured. His body thrashed in a fit of spasms, as he saw the expression on John's face, it filled with annoyance and anger as he grabbed an aluminum baseball bat from off of the wall and rather then using it on Ashley, turned towards Eddie instead.

"Hgh...p-please..please no, I-Im sorry I-" 

Eddie did the only thing he could in these moments and cried. He cried and threw himself to the ground at John's feet.

The poor boy looked up at his captor who only stared at him with darkened eyes, his jaw strung tight as the young woman he kidnapped began to scream once more and made an attempt to escape. He whipped his head in her direction and growled as her bloodied blonde locks jostled in the wind. She ran up those tattered wooden stairs with guttered cries, just begging for him to leave her alone and let her live. She was beautiful- her screams were beautiful but not like Eddie. 

Listening to her cries, watching her desert his baby boy with full knowledge of knowing the potential danger he was in, filled him with seething rage.

Eddie's eyes widened as he watched the woman flee. He let out watery pleads as he watched John turn his back towards him to follow after the woman that was desperately fidgeting with the padlock on the door.

In a fit of terror and sudden burst of courage, Eddie latched onto John's leg, his bony fingers wrapped snugly against his boot as he began to scream aswell.

"Please! Please just let her go! I-I said to kill me! Kill me you cowardice bastard!"

John let out a growl and shook his boot out from the boy's grip before stomping his foot down on his fingers. The dull crunch causing a silent howl to rip out of Eddie's split chapt lips.

Drool poured from his bloodied chin as he silently began to cry and he shakily slid his battered hand in towards his chest for protection.

Curling in on himself in defeat, the boy only sobbed and clutched his hands over his ears to save himself from what was to come.

It was in those moments that her screams echoed throughout the basement before falling silent as the sound was soon replaced with the dull thud of aluminum against bone and the grizzly grunting of exertion leaving John's lips with every crack of his bat. 

the wash of pain rang through Eddie's ears instead as he curled in on himself and slid his knees up towards his chest, the girl's lifeless body clumsily toppling down the stairs before rolling to a halt as it met with the concrede slab at the bottom. His eyes betrayed him and he quickly flickered his vision towards her limbs that were graphically bent in ways that could only be described as wet noodles; battered and bloodied wet noodles. She was dead that's for sure but that didn't stop the bubbling spit that sputtered out from her lips and the body's reflex to twitch as it's system was shutting down. She was like a chicken, running with it's head cut off and Eddie couldn't away.

Suddenly he heard those boots calmly stalk back down those creaky old wooden stairs and Eddie couldn't help but shoot his anxiety ridden orbs over at his panting captor. 

John merely glanced down at the mess the poor woman had left behind and wiped the sweat from his brow. 

He gave a scoff as he walked over her, his bloodied boots squeaking against the concrete as he began to whistle a tune and stalk over to his other captive that was convulsing where he sat.

He just wanted escape.

Just wanted to die, to leave this place.

Just wished John would kill him already. 

Eddie let out a whimper as the bloodied bat dropped next to his head, fear buzzing through his body as John's boots met his gaze once more. 

"P-Please...Please just stop this. Kill me already." Eddie pleaded. His shoulders bounced with each sob that racked through his bruised ribs and he rolled his head against the concrete to shield away his vision from the terrifying predator in front of him.

"Just...end my suffering already, John, please." He cried, tears pattering against the pavement as he tucked his head in further to make himself appear smaller.

"Yeah? You want me to kill you?" John growled with a sneer, his mesmerizing dark eyes fixing into a glare as he squatted down and yanked the boys head up by his bangs to peer into his agonized face.

"Okay." John eventually sighed. 

Eddie let out a whimper as the man took a hold of his chin with a painful tug instead, the smell of copper filling his nostrils as he felt the young woman's blood slick against his jaw.

"How 'bout I bash your fucking brains out with that bat over there like I did to your friend?" 

"N-No I-"

"Of course I could always whip out Sally." John let out a wolfish chuckle as he took out a pistol from the back of his pants where it was held snugly against his boxer strap and naked hip. 

Eddie could only sob, his vision blinded by tears as he felt the cold kiss of the pistol's barrel caressing his plump cheek. 

"Open." 

The small boy was frozen as he looked into that disgustingly beautiful face that held no remorse. He could only plead with his eyes, his bushy brows knitting together as he lowered his head cowering in fear and shaking his head 'no'.

"I said to open your fucking mouth." John grunted. He gripped onto those brown curled tufts with a painful tug and ripped his head up to look at him causing Eddie to wince.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I c-c-changed my mind! P-please..please no, I just want to live, t-to be free." 

At once the boys protests went silent and John's hand smacked across his face causing Eddie's ears to ring and his eyes to spin, the loud crack of knuckle against cheek reverberating off of the wet mossy cement walls.

"Don't make me tell you again, now open!" He growled and forcefully shoved the barrel of the gun between the terrified teen's lips. 

Cold steel clacked against crooked teeth as John wedged the boy's jaw open and shoved the barrel inside.

"This is what you wanted right?"

...

"I SAID RIGHT!?" 

Eddie cried hysterically as he looked into those dark eyes with all the regret he could muster. He wanted to shake his head no but it was like his entire body froze, his throat gulping thickly as his tongue wriggled against the cold metal of the pistol clanking against his crooked teeth. 

"Yeah you don't look so happy now do you? Just like some fucking tease begging for a fuck then fleeing once she sees just how real it is. Just how raw it is." John smirked as he watched the boy's body slump down against his knee in defeat, his eyes gone glassy and jaw gone slack as if he were having an out of body experience and weren't fully there.

He was in his happy place now where no monsters could hurt him anymore.

John's eyes flashed down towards the wet patch growing between the small boy's legs that were uncontrollably shaking like those autumn leaves Eddie used to lay in when he were real little. 

Why Eddie had to go and fuck all that up was beyond John.

"Heh' you like it raw Eddie? You look like you're enjoying this. You sick fuck." John watched with amusement as he teasingly slid the gun forward and back, fucking it against the inside of Eddie's cheek until it was obscenely forming into the shape of it's length and poking out at him.

"Go on then. Tell me what you want, I'll make it happen right now. Just look me in the eyes and tell me what you want me to do...".

John slowly retracted the slobber soaked gun and used it's barrel to tip Eddie's chin up until they were making eye contact and Eddie's eyes came back into focus.

His amber eyes blinked shut to clear his vision, allowing fat tears to streak down his cheeks and down the nape of his neck as he looked back into those beautiful and terrifying eyes once more, begging.

"I-I..I'm sorry, please don't kill me." 

John only scoffed and gave an amused shake of his head as he gave the gun a twirl before popping it in the back of his pants and laying a firm hand on Eddie's head, calloused fingers scraping against his scalp as he swiped his hand down to rest on the crook between his shoulder and neck.

"I thought you wanted to die."

And there it was, the waterworks John was oh so familiar with when he was younger. Back then he was so easy to manipulate when it came to little boy tears. It took him back to a place he was forbidden to return to. Those days were cherished, but they were also dead to him and John doubted the boy could remember.

Eddie sobbed, could only sob as his face contorted in pain. His face resembled a newborn, covered in snot and drool as he cried and made an attempt to bend his broken fingers from John's boot.

"..I-I just want to feel okay again. I-I'm constantly in p-pain..it's so cold and wet down here and it's scary when..when you're not with me." Eddie looked up at John with soft eyes that sought a gentle hand.

John's pokerface was impossible to read, his eyes a dead gaze that peered into Eddie's broken soul with contemplation. His left hand, from what Eddie saw in his peripheral vision was visibly twitching and flexing, almost like a nervous tic or idle hand. It made Eddie uneasy. 

"You know why you were put down here, don'tcha Eddie? You...keep trying to make me the bad guy but it's you that keeps acting up and forcing me to punish you." 

Eddie was fuming on the inside.

It took absolutely everything in him not to scream, not to call this psychopath every name in the book as he stared in disbelief, awaiting his verdict. The plus side to being this angry was that it numbed the pain in his broken limbs.

"I meant it, I won't hesitate to kill you. You try one thing again, one thing and I'll slit your fucking throat, got it?" John growled, his dark eyes peering into Eddie's as he leaned in and forced his lips against the small boys. 

Eddie whimpered as his vision blurred with tears, his broken hand shakily rising up to lay on the man's shoulder as he was scooped up like a child, the feel of his muscular arm curling around the small of his back, causing Eddie to relax and lay his head in the crook of his neck. 

Atleast when his eyes were closed he could pretend he was home again and these arms belonged to his father.

"We better patch you up hm? Sort all this out over a proper meal, maybe watch the sandlot.. how does that sound, Edds?" John gave a hum as he stepped over the stiffening corpse that lied on his basement floor before climbing up the staircase.

Eddie couldn't help but look at the vessel once more as he was carried up those rotting stairs, his glassy eyes widening in terror as he caught sight of her mangled face and limbs.

The absolute fear he felt in those moments caused him to subconsciously tighten his grip on John's henley tee, the very act making him want to vomit. 

He was losing himself. 

He was losing his sanity because despite fearing, hating this man that stole his very freedom, he was also starting to fear losing him as well.

He hated John.

and yet,


	18. Mending a broken heart- or leg

Isn't this great? You gotta be spoiled now cuz your legs all bent outta shape. Such a lucky boy you are."

Eddie was horrified as the man's blood splattered face loomed closely within his, his gorgeous green eyes blown out due to euphoria. 

The man was entirely consumed with blood lust as his lips quirked up into a twitching smile in an attempt to calm his young captive.

He'd sensed the boy's reluctance. With his golden eyes down turned towards the floor and the way his shoulders shivered with every move the man made. 

John had carried his little lover up the stairs and set him down gently on the sofa with his broken leg elevated ontop the arm of the chair. No matter how gently the man set Eddie down though, it couldn't prevent the whimpers of pain Eddie cried out continuously as the fabric grazed against his swollen ankle. 

Despite the amount of pain he was in however, he was entirely docile. Not wanting to face the consequences of defying John like Ashley did. 

Even though the boy was complicit, it irritated John how disingenuine his emotions were. He wants him to like John, not simply obey him out of fear.

I mean it was better than when the boy tried to defy him but regardless, he craved the boy's affection aswell.

In an attempt to comfort the broken boy, John slid onto one knee infront if him and grazed at his supple cheek with his calloused thumb. "I texted Tommy after your little incident and he said he'd come by and help me fix you." 

Eddie's bottom lip began to tremble from John's words. He just wanted to sleep and be left the fuck alone. By now his foot had gone stiff and he no longer felt the insurmountable pain so as long as he kept himself still. He was just too exhausted and didn't think he could endure anymore screaming tonight.

"Please no..." Eddie murmered.

"Oh sweetheart, it's all gonna be okay. If ya want we can getcha drunk first." John purred.

"N-No..no please I just want to sleep."

"You can sleep after we fix your foot."

"T-Take me to a hospital then- please!" 

"No need." John gruffed, "Tommy's brother's a nurse."

"W-Whats that gotta do with anything?" Eddie cried.

"He asked him some questions, Eddie, so just shut up okay? It's all gonna be fine." 

"S-Says you...you just killed my friend." 

John's lips crept into a twitching smile as the boy's dirty hands plopped over his eyes to cry. He raised a hand and gently stroked Eddie's sweat slick babyhairs at his temple.

"I know you're upset but think about it baby, she never treated you right now did she? Only ever did things to invoke a reaction from that shitty boyfriend of hers that mistreated you. How she'd watch the pain and shame in your eyes and accept it. Rather - relished in it by fucking the dude she knew caused it."

John watched as the boy's head reluctantly raised up and as soon as those golden eyes met green, they bubbled over with tears. He looked so small, the man wanted to cherish him but he knew he had to be delicate.

John took hold of his small wrist and analyzed his fractured fingers and how they twitched as the cold air buzzed against their nerves. 

"Ow..ow..ow..please- please ow- I-it hurts so much." 

The boy was full on sobbing now as the man leaned forward and peppered the back of his bent finger with gentle angel like kisses. Regardless of how soft it was though- the feel was only painful. 

"P-please John..please just-" 

"I will never let anyone hurt you." John interrupted causing the boy's bottom lip to tremble.

"You just say the word and I'll end them right infront of your pretty face. As long as you obey me...stay loyal to me, I'll forever be your sword and shield. That I swear to you. Hey- look at me." 

Eddie allowed the man's hands to guide his chin back to face him and he finally met his stare once more. 

"It's so..bad what you're doing, J-Johnny. You're gonna end up in hell." Eddie's voice cracked.

John's face softened at the sound and he raised the boy's chin with his finger. The boy forced to make eye contact merely trembled as he spoke.

"I gotta long list racking up, kid- lot more than simply killing someone. I did steal one of God's angels after all." John crooked his finger beneath the boy's chin in a beckoning motion then and relished as he raised up his shoulders and let out a quiet huff that could almost be considered a giggle to John's demented ears.

"God you were so fucking worth it baby..truly the only heaven I believe in is what's between your legs." 

The boy's eyes glazed over as he stare back at John's emerald green. He looked so lost, confused and forlorn. Like he sought to be held. 

"W-Why me though..?" Eddie finally murmered. John took the boys good hand this time and stroked the back of his knuckles with his thumb. He raised his palm and intertwined his little fingers with his and shrugged.

"You're just the one."

Eddie frowned at that and John watched as his doe like orbs flickered down towards the floor in defeat. 

What a load of bullshit.

Wanting to reassure his boy, John took both of his shoulders in his hands and gave them a firm squeeze. "No one will take care of you- will love you the way I do. Got it? I know it dont make sense right now..but I'd do anything for you sweetheart. Even kill...now who could say that?" 

"My..my dad." Eddie croaked.

"That's right boy. Your daddy."

No. No, that's wrong. So fucking wrong, eddie thought. John had it all wrong- he didn't mean him. He meant his real dad! 

Eddie wanted to scream in his face but he knew at this point it'd be useless and only prolonging his pain. So, as much as the man disgusted and utterly terrified the boy, he remained still as the man continuously peppered his lips within the juncture between his shoulder and neck.

He'd attempted to stop the man but on instinct his fractured fingers raised up and John immediately took ahold of his wrist. 

"Be careful baby...don't move em' or else it'll only be worse for you." 

Eddie reduced to whimpers merely sat there as the man's lips fumbled over his vitals. Despite the pain Eddie was in, a particular swipe of John's tongue sent a high pitched gasp to escape his lips. 

John took the angelic noise as encouragement and immediately parted his lips, allowing his teeth to scrape and dig against Eddie's neck.

"Such a dirty fucking boy you are..gettin all excited from a little kiss. Don't your foot hurt baby? You really want daddy to play with your cock right now?" 

"Nnn..No- please no-..I-I I don't know- I dont know what's wrong with me. Please don't touch it." 

Eddie was beyond disgusted with himself because despite the excruciating pain he felt within his leg, as John's muscled frame towered over his- his teeth threatening to puncture his flesh and his tongue rolling over his pulsing veins, it felt indescribably good. 

"Oh sweetheart..it's fine, you're fine..just let yourself feel good hm? You dont gotta think anymore- just let daddy take care of you." 

To Johns surprise eddie whimpered out a quiet " okay.." 

John smiled for a moment and gently carded his fingers through Eddie's fringe that was crusted with blood. "Okay? Then give daddy a kiss."

Seeing no other way out, Eddie merely fluttered his eyes shut and leaned in, placing his bruised lips apon John's. The kiss was gentle. And as he opened his eyes, he caught sight of John who was gazing at him through hooded lids, almost as if he were studying the small creature. 

"You're something else, kid." He sighed.

Eddie merely tilted his head before John laid a heavy hand across his groin, causing him to let out a high pitched gasp and jerk under his weight.

"W..wait!" Eddie cried.

"No Eddie. Now sit still."

"But.."

"I said no." John growled.

Seeing as there was no point in refusing, Eddie merely stared at the man in defeat. 

John gave the boy's complicit stare as the greenlight and slowly began to move his fingers up and down his soft penis 

He watched Eddie's face with a shit eating grin as it grimaced and curled in frustration. Like he was trying his damnedest not to respond but to no avail. 

He was getting hard.

"That's it baby..god- that's a good boy. So fucking good for daddy."

"Please.." Eddie whimpered.

"Please what? John cooed.

''Pease...don'tst-'' the young boy gasped and arched his back.

John only smirked and sped up his movements, his fingers curling tightly around the length of the boy's hardening girth and giving quick jerks against his calloused palm. His eyes glazed over as he watched the small being beneath him writhing in sweet agony.

"I know what's best for you Eddie. So just shut up and take it.''

John violently jerked his hand as fast as he could, causing the boys body to shake in place. He was much too overwhelmed and weak to even fight the rough treatment. His body instead writhing and curling weakly against the muscled restraint holding him in place by the shoulder. 

John relished as he peered in closely at the boys face. His eyes weakly going half lidded and jaw dropping to faintly mewl out quick pants and faint cries begging for John to stop. 

"Just try and stop me." John smirked and continued his fist's ruthless movements. He leaned in for a supple peck to the boys plush lips.

Eddie whimpered out a weak "please" once more only to be met by a twisted sneer mere centimeters from his face.

"I said to take it."

Having given up, Eddie's glossy eyes merely flickered down to the man's hand that pistoned against his pelvis and watched as he was forcefully being milked. His cock begrudgingly going hard and filling the room with squelches, a sure sign of the boy's arousal and wetness. He was so weak...so fucking weak his little body couldn't even stop him. Could only submit and watch as the stronger man molested him any which way he chose.

That is until,

that warm feeling of pleasure that pooled within his stomach, flopped over and was soon replaced with the feeling of disgust as he heard the front door being unlocked. 

It was Tommy.

"Haa...haaa..please- p-please stop- stop!" He cried but John merely hushed him and continued his ruthless pace as those golden green eyes flickered over towards the door with a smile. 

"Hey there Tommy." 

Within seconds later his helpless captive let out a high pitched chirp and threw his head back. He just couldn't look at him. Wouldn't look at him.

Eddie's cock quickly sputtered out cum and John let out a husky purr and angled it to shoot up on the boy's chest. "Adda boy..adda fucking boy. Ooh you're so fucking wet baby. That feel good?"

The boy only let out pathetic hitched breaths of exhaustion and peered up at his newfound owner for just a moment. John looked buzzed- completely blissed out as he watched the pathetic creature below him at his mercy and all while being witnessed by his best friend.

"Eddie?" John chuckled. He reached forward and ruffled his captives sweat slick hair with his sticky fingers, motioning Tommy to stay where he was, out of the boy's peripheral. 

"Y....yeah.." Eddie whispered, his glossy gaze never once meeting those emerald green as he instead focused in on the way his stomach rose and sunk with every breath of air he took.

He didn't care anymore. His body was no longer his and no longer listened to him. He felt empty.

"You need to thank me for making you cum."

Eddie's eyes widened and was immediately forced to meet with those emerald green that crinkled with fondness as that strong hand in his hair directed his head.

"Do it." 

Seeing as his choices were limited, the boy mewled out a quiet, "thank you..sir."

"Of course baby. Anything for my little boy. Now then..Tommy over here is gonna stitch you up. Isn't that right Tommy?"

Eddie listened to steel toed boots thud against the hardwood floor behind him and he immediately closed his eyes with humiliation. It was no use. Even if he tried to hide his body, John would just stop him anyways.

Not to mention his leg made him entirely immobile.

The physical pain he felt hurt more than the emotional after all. 

It was best to just sit and accept the fact that his life would forever be filled with shame.

"I'm not gonna lie Kid..this is going to hurt."


	19. This is going to hurt

The two men crowded Eddie who was lying defenseless on the sofa, his cries and pleads falling on deaf ear as they hoisted him up and gently set him on the rug covered floor.

Eddie wailed out as the wave of pain surged up his leg once more and he'd attempted to fight but it was utterly useless against the two able grown men restraining him.

With John holding onto Eddie's shoulder and thigh, Tommy crouched down to analyze his broken limb. 

"I need you to really hold him Johnny." He gruffed while grabbing ahold of Eddie's shin to keep him from throwing kicks.

John cursed and ignored Eddie's useless wriggles and cries of agony as he threw one leg over Eddie's side and straddled his chest. 

Eddie's vision was blocked off by John's wide back and that only terrified him even more. 

"Please stop! No! No please! Fuck you're hurting me! Please! I said it hurts!" 

The young boy could only sob as he continued his useless pleas, his screams so desperate and shrill it sent a shiver up Tommy's spine. It was as if he were dying.

John couldn't help but chuckle, "c'mon now Eddie, think you're bitchin more than your friend was and I bashed her fucking skull in."

The man's cruel words caused the poor boy beneath them to thrash even harder and his throat to let out desperate cries that were hoarse by his dry throat.

Tommy's eyes went half lidded by John's words and he paused his movements to stare into his amused expression with annoyance. 

"What?" John chuckled. 

The two men were bickering back and forth from above the young boy whom they were straddling. With John's denim covered ass pressed firmly against Eddie's chin and neck, he was utterly immobile as the two men overpowered him with ease and manhandled his limbs. 

Eddie hollered and screamed in agony as John took hold of his thigh and Tommy his foot. The poor boy begged and pleaded for them to stop but they weren't listening. 

Eddie on instinct lurched forward and bit down on the meat of John's ass causing a pained hiss to escape his lips and for his big hand to swing down to smack the boy's cheek. His large palm collided with the side of his head causing his ear to ring.

They counted on three but by the time they'd met two, Tommy forced it back into place and the young boy screamed so loud that he swore it shattered glass. 

The crows within the trees of that foggy forest absconded throughout the sky leaving silence in it's wake. 

John raised one knee then to peer at the boys face from between his legs only to be met by blissful unconsciousness. He had been sobbing- a sure sign being the tears that pooled the juncture of his neck and the hardwood floor behind his head. 

The pain was far too great for the young boy to withstand.

Using his vulnerable state to the men's advantage, they quickly manipulated his limbs, starting with his ankle and then the little bones within his fingers. 

By the end of it, by some sure miracle the men were able to bandage the boy up and plop him once more onto the couch. They weren't for certain if the kid was put together correctly, they just pushed his bones together until they made a dull clicking noise and fixed into place. Atleast his limb and nimble digits weren't moving every which way anymore. That was all Eddie kept bitching about.

Eddie spent a total of 2 days before he awoke. His body must've been sleeping off the trauma it had endured.

To the boys greatest misfortune however his eyes were immediately met by green once he'd regained consciousness.

"Morning angel. How ya feeling?" 

The audacity of John left Eddie to merely blink tiredly in response. He was much too weak to even protest anymore. Instead turning his gaze to his bandaged hand and foot. It hurt to even think about moving them but he focused deeply on the faint twitches in his fingers as he focused on wriggling them. 

Atleast they weren't entirely broken. 

"Ya hungry?" 

At that John had the boy's immediate attention and he nodded with urgency. 

John smirked, "use your words, sweetheart."

Eddie's plump lip began to wobble as he fought his malnourished brain for the words to speak.

John was about to spell it out for him until he heard the feeble child whimper out a, "yes daddy."

The young boy's golden eyes glimmered with tears and hesitantly raised to meet Johns watchful gaze. There he saw it, 

John was over the moon. His lips creeping into an amused smile that left Eddie fear stricken. The smile itself wasn't anything to fear but it was those dead eyes of his that told the boy an entirely different story. 

That whether the boy angered John or even pleased him- he still fantasized about hurting him. 

"Coming right up doll...you wanna watch some cartoons while ya wait?" John hummed. 

"Um..yes- Please. Thank you." 

John turned towards the television mounted to the wall and flicked it on before meeting Eddie once more and kneeling in front of him. 

Eddie blinked in confusion by the mans longing stare and casually turned them towards his bandaged wrist that lay flat against his chest. 

He'd anticipated for John to look away eventually but after a few minutes, the boy realized this was simply another one of John's games and he eventually met his longing stare with glassy eyes.

"There he is." John cooed.

"..Wh- What?" 

"I missed you." John pouted and planted his elbow on his knee to cup his chin in his palm. 

"Oh.." Eddie dumbly whimpered. Truly he wasn't sure how to respond. 

"You look real pretty when you're unconscious." John smiled.

It wasn't fair. How such a disgusting creature could look so beautiful while saying such fucked up things. 

Eddie hated how it gave him butterflies.

"..Thank you." he whispered.

John looked shocked by this, his eyes going wide for only a moment before falling back into his usually amused smirk. 

"For some reason though I like ya even more when you're awake." 

Eddie couldn't control the whimper that escaped his throat and he merely closed his eyes for a moment to catch himself before meeting his gaze with glossy eyes. "..Thank you."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." He cleared his throat, "now then, you like southpark?"

"I-..dunno? My dad never let me watch it." The young boy sighed and raised his head to stare at the show flickering on the screen.

"Well your daddy. He does. He also says you can have a beer. You want one?"

Without receiving an answer, John headed towards the kitchen and bent over to grab two beers from the fridge. Upon return however- as he thrusted the bottle infront of Eddie's face, the young boy grew pale.

"I-.."

Finally connecting the dots, John let out a sigh and gently placed the bottle in the young man's lap. 

"I wont do nothin' to you- and it'll help with the pain." 

He watched as Eddie's resolve shriveled up and he instead took ahold of the bottle and analyzed its golden liquid within the clear glass. 

"Oh um..then I guess- yes. Thank you." 

"Dont even mention it."

Eddie's glad he said that because to be quite honest, thanking him for anything was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Im gonna go whip up some breakfast real quick. Are you okay with oatmeal? I know kids like sweet shit- i'll put in some butter and brown sugar for ya. Sound good?"

"..yes please." Eddie mumbled while holding his gaze towards the TV. Truth be told he couldn't care less about what was playing- he just wanted John to leave already. 

Thankfully he eventually did and Eddie plopped his face in his hands and sighed. It was like he was too exhausted to even cry. 

He was just so thirsty- but there's no way in hell he was going to drink this shit.

John was out of his fucking mind. 

Suddenly the basement door bursted open, causing Eddie to yelp and on instinct, jerk his body. Immediately he winced in pain but fell silent as it finally became clear to him.

It was Tommy with a big garbage bag in one hand and a bucket in the other. 

"That should be the last of 'er." 

Tommy's eyes fixed upon Eddie's and he silently cursed beneath his breath. 

"Oh shit."

As if he thought the young boy was a complete idiot he quickly trudged over towards the balcony and slid open the door to rid himself of his cleaning supplies. 

Thankfully whatever was in that bag wasn't Ashley but the very recollection of what happened was enough to make Eddie ill. 

"Bring this to him.." 

Eddie heard the men talking amongst each other within the kitchen before Tommy came out with a glass of clear liquid. 

"H-How ya feelin? Sorry about just now Eddie.." 

Eddie silently stared at the man's extended hand questionably before tommy got the hint and cleared his throat. 

"Its just electrolyte water, okay? I promise you."

Eddie may have been hesitant but he was just so dehydrated that he'd probably take a sip of some poison if offered to him. 

"Okay.." Eddie whimpered and extended his good hand out to retrieve the cup before taking a (rather) desperate and liberal gulp of water. 

Tommy smiled and reached out to place a gentle hand upon his head while the boy's eyes were closed. Eddie almost took it for John had he not opened his eyes. 

"That's a good boy." Tommy smiled. 

Oh

Eddie did not like that.

Regardless though, its not like there was anywhere for him to run. Instead he merely stared at the man and waited for him to retreat once he heard John stalk back towards the living room with a steaming plate of food. 

Holy mother of carb.

"Know you're hungry but try and give it a few minutes to cool down." 

John had brought back a huge bowl of oatmeal heavy with milk and brown sugar and beside that bowl were two slices of bread cut in half and lathered in butter. 

It looked like heaven for Eddie. 

John- of course, made a seat by Eddie as closest as he could and picked up a piece of the soggy toast before scooping up some of the steaming oatmeal with it and raising it up to Eddie's lips.

"M..My one hand is still good- see?"

"Im going to help you Eddie."

"But-"

"Its going to fall if you don't eat it now."

Fuck this

Eddie mentally cursed to himself and opened his mouth to welcome the soggy and sugary treat.

Despite how much he hated John however- he had to admit he was a good cook. 

He couldn't help the moan that purred from the back of his throat as his body absorbed the sugar almost immediately. 

"Yeah..you like that baby?" John hummed. Eddie merely ignored the question though and continued to eat the soggy bread oozing in the man's hand.

"Thadda boy..you were fucking hungry huh? Dont waste a single drop now." 

His captive's fingers slithered within his parted lips and scissored against his tongue. He wanted to gag but at this point to fight would be useless. Instead he simply closed his eyes and slobbered around those calloused digits, causing the older man to watch with hooded eyes. 

Once all the maple and brown sugar was licked from his fingers, he slowly retracted them and relished in how those small supple lips tightened around them and released with a pop. 

"Alright I'll leave ya to it then, Edd's. Tommy..you got everything loaded up?" He sighed and handed Eddie a spoon from his back pocket. 

Tommy who was sitting across from the two, watched Eddie who was scooping the sugary sludge into his mouth with intensity. His large doe like eyes occasionally darting up at Tommy to see if he was still watching him. 

Truly they were both hungry.

Just in different ways.

Tommy grinned.

That is until he forced his gaze back to John and cleared his throat, "for the most part. Just gotta get that bag loaded up."

"Um..are you guys going somewhere?" 

The two men stopped their conversation and turned to look at the boy with curiosity. 

"We are." John finally replied. 

"Is it to get rid of the body..?" Eddie's lip trembled as he brokenly continued. He knew he should've just kept his mouth shut but what was the point anymore?

"Yeah." John cleared his throat. "Shouldn't take too long. Are you going to misbehave while we're gone?" 

"No..daddy." 

John's eyes crinkled up into a smile at that.

"I don't need to have Tommy stay behind?"

"N..No.." 

From the boy's peripheral he could see Tommy biting the inside of his cheek as he tried to keep up his indifferent appearance. 

"Whaddya think Tommy?" John hummed.

"I'm not sure if it's worth the headache..I don't mind staying behind." Tommy replied. 

Eddie's eyes widened and he raised his head to stare at John with as much terror as he could muster. 

John stopped for a moment and stared at the boy as if in consideration before he shook his head and gave Tommy a slap on the arm. 

"You know damn well this is gonna be a bitch to get rid of. We won't take too long."

"But-.." Tommy started but was shutdown by John who merely stared at him with darkened eyes full of amusement. 

"It'll be fine. Right Eddie?" 

"Y..Yeah! Yes..i'll be on my best behavior. I promise.?"

"I know you will..now gimme a kiss before I go." John stalked over to the boy and bent over, taking his full cheek in his hand and giving it a squeeze as he leaned in to connect their lips.

"You taste so good baby.. Want you to be here when I get back okay? I'll give ya something nice." John mumbled against his lips.

Eddie blinked up at him, his heart beating a mile a minute as his captor encroached in his space. He could feel Tommy watching them as the man peppered his angelic features with feather like strokes of his flesh. 

He pressed their foreheads together for a moment, a husky breath releasing from his lips that could be considered a chuckle as they bumped noses. 

"I-Il be good..I promise." Eddie whispered back. His face was so beat up yet still looked so damn angelic. So corrupted it was delicious.

"I know you will" John purred back before pulling away and ruffling his short tuft of bed hair. 

Eddie kept his gaze locked on the television but that still couldn't stop the glaringly obvious fact that tommy was hyperfocused on him. 

Just what he wanted Eddie didnt know..but he didn't trust it. John was open about his intentions. His threats mere promises. Tommy however..seemed extremely passive and deceptive. 

As much as Eddie hated to admit it, the thought of being without John in his presence terrified him. 

As he watched the two men stalk out of the door and lock it behind them, his face began to falter. Whereas before this would give him time to strategize- now all he could do was wait. 

He couldn't move.

He couldn't really do anything.

Everything hurt too badly and he was just too weak.

At this point, 

He just didn't want to be alone.

He was rendered useless and now all he was left with was the eerie silence of an empty house. 

At least south park was on? 

It was fucking ridiculous dont get him wrong but he had to admit there were moments that made him snort. 

He just wished he could stand up..eventually he would have to pee after all. 

He just hated being alone.

That was until he heard something scuffle within the depths of the dark hallway. 

Eddie stretched his head as far as he could but still couldn't seem to get a good look. 

Whatever it was, it was coming closer. 

Oh god..what if it was Tommy?

"H..Hello?" Eddie chirped.

His head winded back to attempt to look one last time and immediately as he crooked his head, his nose met with a wet snout.

Eddie's eyes widened in shock and terror. It was John's dog.

"Hello..pretty girl. W-w..what are you doing out of your cage?"

Lizzy stared at the boy blankly and he was almost certain she could smell his fear.

Those feelings quickly melted away though as she lathered her tongue against Eddie's face, causing him to squeal and turtle his neck away in disgust. 

"You're..a good doggy?" He whimpered.

Upon her silver dog tag lay an engrained name called, "Lizzie", as much as the boy felt petrified he attempted to call her, his soft voice humming her name and patting at his battered thigh. 

Lizzie barked and wined in reply, wriggling her lithe body in excitement from the newfound attention as Eddie reached out to lay a gentle hand across her head. 

"You are a good doggy." He smiled. "Even if you scared me at first...you were just doing your job huh? So your mean master wouldn't get mad at you." 

His hand reached up and scratched behind her ears and down her neck to her back. Her coat was short and sleek, it felt good against his fingers. 

He finally felt like he had a friend. Someone he could trust to not trick and hurt him.

"My name is Eddie, it's nice to meet you..it seems we're both John's pet.


End file.
